


See me

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Future, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Hope, Love, Love Confessions, Mutant Powers, Personal Growth, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Sick Character, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: In the world you live in unique and gifted people like you with abilities are not praised, but hated. You are tied up with rules, regulations and restrictions. Your ability allows you to touch things or people, then see how someone is feeling inside, what they've seen or how objects have been used in crimes. The government saw your potential and placed you in the police, however no one wanted you until the scouts picked you up. Welcomed by Erwin, Mike, Hange and Levi with open arms, you begin to hold out hope that you can make the city a better place in solving crimes. However, some in the team aren't so pleased to see you. Battling with outside and inside perceptions of you, as well as your power draining you if you use it too much and making you sick sometimes, life is hard. Levi is the only shining light in your life. After voluntering to be your partner, Levi works with you to not only help the city become safer, but also help you to be braver and more proud of yourself. As the two of you work together, people begin to see how tough it is to be someone like you and Levi can't help but want to fight for you. As he helps you, you begin to help him and open his heart up more.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

You looked at yourself in the mirror at the station, you smiled at yourself seeing you were finally wearing full body armour, a little shield on your belt with your last name. You had the scout symbol on your back standing proud, one on your chest as well above your left breast with your last name under. However, the thing that made you sad was the white band on your left and right upper arm as well as white armour gloves to indicate you were a special, a mutant of sorts.

All people like you had to register themselves, then wear a band to ensure that normal people knew what you were even if you only had a small ability. Everyone was different, no one had the same ability. There was a place for everyone, most had lower jobs and monitored by the government. However, with you, they saw potential for you. Since you were little, you loved and admired your normal dad being a cop and wanted to be just like him. Your mum was normal and worked in politics, so you had two people to look up to.

Today was your first day on the job, you had been an officer and been fully trained to the point where you were top of your division but, no one liked you because of what you were and could do. So, they decided to make you a detective and move you to the scouts. They believed you’d be more accepted there, as well as less of a burden on the police force. You were good at what you did, your ability made you even better too, but people still didn’t like you.

“Hey Freak?” You looked at your old Captain. “Come with me, now.”

You nodded. “Yes sir.”

He sighed and walked ahead. “I can’t believe these people want you, you’re a freak of nature and belong in a zoo. I don’t know how you got into the force, I don’t know what the government was thinking, you’re just a burden. I do real cop work, dedicated, hardworking, research and yet you come along and touch things and see the answers. It’s not police work, not one bit.” He opened the door and walked ahead. “Let’s get this over with.” He went into an office and approached a desk. “Captain Erwin Smith of the Scouts, pleasure. I have your freak for you. I have no goodbyes for her, in fact I’m glad to be rid of her. Have fun.”

You watched him walk out, then you turned to the tall big blonde sat at his desk. He smiled at you and stood up, then offered his hand. “Captain Erwin Smith, pleasure to meet you finally.”

You stared at his hand, people didn’t usually offer their hands, they hated touching you. “Sir?”

He moved his hand closer. “Go head, I don’t bite.”

You shook his hand. “Sorry sir, most people don’t like my kind, especially if we touch them.”

He grinned. “Why? You’re one of us, just gifted.”

You pulled back and blushed. “Gifted…I’ve never been called that before sir.”

“Erwin please!” He referred to the seat, you both sat down and continued your chat. “My father loved gifted people, said you were the future, evolution giving mankind a kick up the arse. We shouldn’t fear you, but learn from you and accept your help.”

You smiled. “Wise man.”

“He was.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“In the past, I’m alright. So.” He picked up a holopad. “I have your file here, says your father was a cop. He was a good man, well decorated too. You wanted to follow in his footsteps?”

You nodded. “Yes. He’s an inspiration, my mum too.”

“Wonderful politician, both non-gifted though.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I’m a rare one being born from normal parents. It’s why what I can do is so powerful the doctors say, like the genetic code of DNA strand has been asleep and passed down our family but in me it just worked.”

“Fascinating, I can imagine Hange would love to know more.” He looked up at you. “She’s a member of the scouts, she handles all the evidence and also does the DNA tests and all that.” He hummed and looked more. “Excellent record, 100% solve rate which I like to see. Plus, you are good with a weapon, hand-to-hand combat, interrogation is okay without abilities, but better with…” He put the holopad down. “I’m not gonna lie detective, I want to use your ability to its full potential, okay? I want you to use it as often as possible, don’t be shy, got it?”

You nodded. “Of course, I will Erwin.”

“Wonderful, they also sent the device to link up what you see. Do you have?”

You tapped the little metal disk on your temple, you had one on the other side too. “All ready for someone to link up.”

He linked his fingers in front of him and smiled. “I also read you have a low immune system, is that true?”

You gulped and blushed. “Yes, I get sick easily, but I have medication I take that prevents it from being too much of an issue though. It’s because my ability, because I use my brain a lot, well more than is normal my body gets a little weak and open to illnesses. Just lots of colds and flus, but I’m okay.” You tapped your communicator on your arm and showed him the vials ready to inject. “I have a timer and a body monitor that tells me when to inject, my health levels and if I’m sick. I am required by the government to let you know; you can have a constant link to this to monitor me. Also, you should have been given the device to disable me.” You had a chip in your head and another on your spine, with a click of a button Erwin could make you immobile.

He waved you off. “Not needed, I trust you.”

“Thank you, Erwin, but you have to take it. It’s required by law.”

He sighed. “So stupid.” He tapped away. “Got it. Anyway, onto better things. Is there anything we could do to help with this sickness?”

You shook your head. “I have it under control. Oh, umm I eat a lot of bananas, it seems weird, but the potassium in them is really good for me. I’ll buy them, but I’m not sure where to keep them.”

“In your office, you’ll have your own personal office with a bathroom, a door to lock people out, a crime board, computer. Kind of like this one.” He frowned. “Thought bananas are hard to come by, any fruit and veg is unless its synthesised.”

You blushed. “I umm…have a little garden that I grow them in, they’re the small trees they made before giving up on farming and just synthesising everything. I just, prefer the real thing.”

“Well, go you.” He smiled then patted the table. “Alright, let’s introduce you around and then we’ll have a little meeting where you tell everyone what you can do. Once that’s done, just head to your office and we’ll go from there. I plan to partner you up with someone, but policy states a person has to volunteer.”

You nodded. “That’s alright.”

“Wonderful, also all your things are in your office already.” He stood up and walked to his door then opened it for you. “After you detective.”

“Thank you.” You stepped out and saw the stares from the detectives at their desks or little groups, the desks were all grouped up in little teams in the room, then around the room were offices for the higher ranked members of the scouts.

Erwin led you to the first little group. “This is Eren, Armin and Mikasa. Detectives this is our new member I told you about in our meeting. Speaking of, we have a meeting in ten so we can get to know our newest member more.”

You smiled and bowed. “I look forward to working with you all.”

He led you to the next group. “This is Jean, Connie and Sasha.”

You bowed. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Meeting in ten guys.”

You walked again and felt everyone staring, some were curious stares and others were plain dislike. “This group is Petra, Eld, Olou and Gunther. Detectives, we have a meeting in a few to meet and greet this lovely detective. Please be there.” He put his hand on your back making the team you just met look disgusted. “This way.” He walked to an office, knocked then walked in. “Mike, this is our new member.”

Mike walked over and sniffed you, then hummed with a smile. “The gifted one.” He held his hand out. “Nice to meet you, you smell nice.”

You shook his hand. “Umm thanks.”

Erwin chuckled. “He sniffs everyone, he has a great nose and can smell a lot of things, it’s very useful which surprises me why you aren’t gifted Mike.”

“Wish I was, would mean my nose would be even better.” He smiled at you. “Good to have you onboard. I’m guessing there’s a meeting?”

“Yep.” Erwin pushed you along to the next office, a woman with a wild look gasped when she saw you. “Hange this is our new member.”

Hange squealed and ran over to you. “Oh a gifted person! I’m am so excited to work with you, please sit with me and tell me everything about what you can do.”

You gulped. “Umm sure, but I have to let everyone know due to laws.”

“Oh, fuck the laws I wanna know because you people are amazing.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

Erwin pointed at her. “Meeting in a few, go.”

She saluted. “Got it!”

“This way, last person is the Lieutenant.” He knocked on the door, then opened to reveal the cleanest room you’d ever seen that smelt of cleaning products and tea. “This is Lieutenant Levi, Levi this is our new member.”

Levi was stood by his crime board studying it, he turned to face you and felt a flutter in his chest, you were so cute and beautiful. You bowed to him; he felt his heart hammer even more. “Nice to meet you Lieutenant.”

Levi walked over and offered his hand. “Levi, please.” You shook his hand, he was just transfixed by you and he wasn’t sure why, he’d never had this reaction to a woman before. In fact, he never cared much for any of that nonsense and yet he felt a little spark with you. “Good to have you on the team. Don’t let us down.”

You gulped and he saw the scared look you had, he wanted to kick himself for saying it but, he couldn’t take it back now. “I won’t Levi, I promise I’ll work hard.”

“Good.” He looked to Erwin. “We have a meeting, right?”

Erwin nodded. “Part of the protocol of having this one here, so many rules, chains and cuffs on. It’s rather stupid, well come on then, let’s get to know you detective.”

You let Erwin lead you into the meeting room, all the detectives were sat in rows facing you. You always hated this part, whenever you got moved or someone joined up you had to explain who you are, what you can do and that someone had to volunteer to partner up with you, you couldn’t choose. You looked to Erwin he smiled and nodded. You looked back at everyone and introduced yourself. “You can also call me 13 because it’s the last two numbers of my badge number, everyone did where I was before, if not they called me freak…”

Erwin squeezed your shoulder. “Go ahead, don’t be afraid you’re welcome here.”

You sighed. “By law I have to inform you of what I can do, my pow…mutation is called insight. Reason for that is, if I hold an object, I can see what it saw. If I stand in a room and touch the floor or walls with my hands, I get to see what happened in that room as if I was there. Umm, I can also touch murder weapons and see how it was used, who used it and who was attacked by it. I can hold ripped fabric or evidence like it and see what happened to make it like that, like it had a history or an essence of sorts.” You saw people were looking at you oddly except for Mike, Hange, Levi and Erwin. “Ah…if I put my hand on a picture, like a lost person I can find them by connecting with them but, they don’t know I’m there. I can also…I can also connect with dead bodies and see how they were…killed…it hurts because I feel what they felt at the time, but umm I guess you guys don’t care about that…I can touch a person and link to them, so I can see memories and tell if they are lying or holding back information. I can tell as well if something is made up, some people believe a lie so much that they think it’s real, but I can tell because it looks different.”

Erwin smiled and tapped his temple. “Your device.”

You jumped. “Oh, yeah so I have these things on my temples created by the government scientists. They connect with a communicator upgrade, what this does is allow the person with the upgrade to create a hologram projection of what I’m seeing when I’m using my mutation. The reason for it is so whatever I find can be used in evidence. Umm, so I want you all to know, I can’t hurt or kill anyone with what I can do, so I’m not a hostile mutant or freak I’m an information gathering kind. I can make someone relive a memory I guess, but I want you to know I will not go into any of your minds without your permission, if I do I well…it won’t be good for me.” You bowed to them all. “Thank you for listening and I look forward to working with you all, if you have any questions about what I can do or concerns I am legally made to tell you everything, so I’m an open book I guess about it.” You looked to Erwin. “I guess I’ll be in my office waiting for a partner, thank you all.”

Erwin smiled as you left then he turned to the group. “Alright everyone, as said she does need a partner however by law, no one will be forced and she cannot choose. You have to volunteer to work with her, it’s a safety thing or something. So, who wants to?”

Levi went to speak, but Olou spoke over him. “Tch, really Captain? We’re letting a dirty freak work here? She’s more of a weak link than a strength, no one here wants her.”

Connie looked scared. “She could kill us at any moment.”

Hange blew a raspberry. “She’s amazing, top of her old station. She has 100% success rate with her cases! Her abilities are a gift, hell she could solve our cold cases!”

Levi stood up making his chair scream as it scraped the floor, he walked over to the door. Erwin stopped him. “Levi, where are you going?”

He hummed. “Well before everyone got annoying like they haven’t been able to shit in months, I was going to say I’m going to be her partner. I decided I was going to when we first got her file and notice of transfer. She’s useful as shitty glasses said. Her power could solve a lot of issues, plus she’s innocent and kind. Also, if any of you idiots actually read her file like you were supposed to, you’d notice she’s got a low immune system and needs medicine for it or she’ll get cold, flus and chest infections. So, I doubt someone like that would try and kill you all. If you have a problem with her, you complain to me and I’ll break your bones. She’s mine Erwin, end of. Now I’m going to meet my new partner.”

Eriwn smiled. “Alright, thank you Levi. Rest of you let’s go over a few things.”

Levi walked to your office and found you sat eating a banana. “Thought you couldn’t get them anymore?”

You blushed. “I umm, I grow them, you know the small trees they made. The potassium is good for my immune system and brain…do you want one?”

Levi sat in the chair opposite you facing your desk. “Sure.”

You handed him one. “They’re clean, honest.”

“Thanks.” He peeled it and ate; the flavour was amazing. “Not bad brat.” He saw you smile, it was so cute, so he looked away before he could blush and saw a little gift basket. “What’s that?”

You sat up. “Oh, that’s for whoever chooses to be my partner, most people are scared or hate me so someone saying yes to work with me is nice of them or they feel reluctant to do so, so I’m basically saying thank you and please give me a chance.”

He leaned over and looked, it had tea and biscuits. “Tea selection, some good stuff in here.”

“Really? I mean I love my tea, but I’m glad someone else thinks they’re good.” You sighed. “So, how can I help Levi?”

He handed you the banana skin, you dropped it in the bin as he spoke. “People have really treated you like shit, haven’t they?”

“Yes, but you know it’s what I deserve I guess.”

“You don’t deserve it.” He sat back and sighed. “Not one bit…well I’m here because I’m your partner.”

You blushed. “Huh?”

“I picked you as soon as I read your file when we were informed of you moving over. You’re a good cop, great in fact and your gift could help us solve a lot of cases that are close to constipation.”

You giggled at his joke, he liked your laugh, he liked that he made you laugh too. You blushed a little and cleared your throat. “Well, thank you for saying so Levi.”

“Just promise me one thing.”

“I won’t invade your head.”

He shook his head. “Wasn’t going to say that. What I was going to ask was, promise me you’ll tell me if you are sick, okay?”

Your eyes widened in surprise, then you nodded with a bright smile. “Yes Levi! Of course. I umm could link my health check with your communicator, so you can keep track. As a mutant or freak, I am by law required to make it available to managers, captains, lieutenants or partners. So, you can have it if you wish.”

“Sure, I think that’s a good idea because I’ve read in your file you’ve forgotten sometimes to keep on top of it and gotten sick.”

You blushed as you pouted and tapped your communicator. “I just get so wrapped up in the cases, sorry.”

He tapped his and saw your health, he wasn’t too happy with it. “You’re a little sick already.”

You smiled and tapped. “That’s cause I’m due my injection.” You selected it and exhaled as you felt it wash over you. “Done.”

“Good.”

You jumped and pushed the gift basket to Levi. “This is all yours.”

“Thank you.” He picked up a tin of tea. “How about you make this while I’ll get our first case to work on from my office?”

You took the tin from him. “Earl Grey, wonderful choice Levi.”

“Thank you, I’ll be right back.”

You stood up. “Yes Levi.” You turned to your tea area and began making two cups, for once you had someone who liked and understood you as a partner and it felt great to be accepted. He walked back in, you instantly stood up and smiled to greet him. You handed his drink over. “I hope I made it the way you like it.”

He sipped the tea and hummed. “It’s perfect.”

You smiled. “Good.”

He moved to the crime board with the chairs and table near it, he looked at you, you weren’t sitting down. He felt bad for you, but he also felt good about you. You seemed so smooth and sweet, but you were so reserved because the law told you to be. Levi called you by your name, you looked at him a little surprised. “I have a request of you.”

You nodded. “Of course, Levi.”

“I want you to stop following those stupid fucking rules around me, I want you to act normal with me, like we are just two colleagues who work together to stop crime. Don’t treat me as a higher person, do you understand what I mean?”

You smiled and felt great, a chance for you to be yourself and see if someone accepted you as that. “I get it, are you sure you want me to be my normal self? I’m a bit of a sarcastic ass.”

He hummed and loved the sound of that, he wouldn’t mind having a witty and sarcastic beautiful ass of a person at his side. “That’s fine, I can take it because I’m an honest dick.”

You grinned and flopped down into your seat. “Great, I mean it’ll take some time for me to adjust, seeing as I’ve been held back for so long, but I will be honest with you.”

“Good, now hook me up with your weird head thing.”

You grabbed the update on your desk, then grabbed Levi’s arm and began tapping on his communicator. “That should do it, now if I see things you can link up. I recommend activating it before I link to anything.”

He looked at his communicator, then picked up his cup of tea. “Can we test run it, with my tea?”

You nodded and held his cup. “Start it up.”

He did and saw a little blue glow coming from his communicator. “Now what?”

You walked to the wall. “Come here.” He walked over and stood next to you. “Alright, I’ll look.” You closed your eyes and before Levi was a projection of what you saw. It was yours and Levi’s exchange as you handed over the tea, he got to see himself and you talking and hear your voices. The projection went, you opened your eyes and smiled. “So?”

Levi looked at you. “Tch, oi you brat, you sold yourself way too short. That was amazing.”

You laughed and smiled a little. “Thank you, so are you ready for the real thing?”

He led you back to the crime wall, he sat with you then tapped the holopad and loaded everything up on the screen. “Bunch of rich assholes, something important has gone missing and we need to find it, but they all have something to hide and more stories so it’s pulling away from the real crime.”

“What evidence do you have?”

“I have vid interviews; can you connect with them?”

You pulled a little face. “I guess I could try, I’ve never done it before. I think I’ll be able to hear what they were thinking at the time, so if they were holding back, we could tell.”

Levi uploaded a vid, there sat in the interrogation room was a very good-looking woman with a fake tan, her hair bleached and done up with expensive jewels. “This is Mrs Katlin Barr, she reported what went missing and is accusing her in-laws of the crime, but they are claiming nothing to do with it, even though there is a criminal record for all of them.”

You smiled. “Alright, I’ll see what I can see.” You tapped the screen with your fingers, then you closed your eyes and sighed. The people talking faded out, then you focused on the voice coming from Katlin’s head. She was annoyed about the cops; she hated the fact they were asking so many questions and just wanted them to arrest the family.

Katlin’s voice echoed so loudly. “Jesus, shut the fuck up and arrest my husband’s father, once he’s gone my disgusting husband will divorce me and I can move on. I need this to end, just find my god damn necklace and move on. They should bring in that Lieutenant again. What was his name, Levi? He was so hot, I’d fuck the hell out of him, if I did it’d look like this nice and rough.”

You yanked yourself away from the tv. “Aaah!” You covered your mouth with your hands. “Every fucking time, people have got to stop thinking about fucking others.”

He hummed. “That happen a lot?”

You sighed. “Yeah.” You looked at Levi and blushed. “Sorry, I kind of saw you umm…I mean if what she imagined is true, then congratulations.”

“Oh, umm thanks.”

You pointed to Katlin. “She’s hiding something, it doesn’t make sense why she’s so desperate to get them arrested and she’s determined to leave the man she’s married to.”

He uploaded another vid. “What about her husband, let’s see if he’s involved at all.”

You nodded and saw a good-looking older man on the screen, he seemed gentle and nice. You placed your hand on the screen and heard his thoughts in the moment. “Why is this happening? I don’t understand, she doesn’t care about jewels before, why does she care now? It’s so stupid, I’m so confused…wait, she’s accusing my father? Why the hell is she accusing him? This makes no sense at all. This is so stupid.”

You pulled away and sighed. “He’s being truthful about everything.”

Levi uploaded another. “This is the sister in law Zoe, she’s Mr Barr’s sister.”

“Alright.”

You watched Zoe talk to the cops, then you placed your hand on the screen and listened. “They should have made their arrest already, what are they doing? This process needs to hurry up…Katlin…poor Katlin, I hope she’s alright, this is so long and difficult for her right now. The cops need to do their job so Katlin can move on, so she can be happy…I just want her to be happy.”

You pulled your hand away and looked at Levi. “I think I know who we need to talk to.”

Levi nodded and made notes. “Zoe and Katlin, I’ll call them and get them to come over again. Make sure you take your medication and stay healthy.”

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Yes mum.” You blushed when you saw Levi staring at you. “Sorry, too far?”

He shook his head. “No brat, it wasn’t. Keep acting like that, alright?”

You smiled. “Alright grumpy.”

You sat at your desk; you were a little sick after two official weeks in your new job. You were waiting for Zoe and Katlin to come down to the station, it was supposed to be soon, so while you waited you were helping other detectives solve cases by seeing things for them. They were using your ability a lot, they didn’t care you were worn out, the more you used your insight the lower your immune system got. So now you had gotten sick, you were trying to push yourself to keep going but, you were sure Levi was going to find out soon enough and be pissed off.

You tried to do your work, but your head was getting fuzzy. “God…damn it.” You shook your head, then you carried on with your work. You had too much paperwork, because you’d helped the other detectives, they sent you their paperwork to finish. It was too much work, but they all said you had to do it. The worst group was Oluo and the others, they really didn’t seem to like you there at all especially with the fact that Levi was joined to your hip, but he didn’t give them as much attention. You were sure they hated the fact a freak like you was Levi’s go to person, it was normal though, for people to dislike you so much.

You heard a knock at your door, you looked up as Levi pushed the door open. “Oi brat, why are you here so early?”

You bit your lip and looked anywhere but Levi. “I umm, didn’t leave last night.”

He frowned. “Why? We don’t have much paperwork.”

“I umm, have a few bits…”

He walked over and looked at your screen. “Wait, this is Oluo and the other’s work?”

“I-I helped them with their cases, so it made sense I did their paperwork.” He downloaded the work to his holopad making it go off your screen. “Wait, Levi I have to do the work.”

He stormed to the door, stopped then pointed at you. “Sit.” You did what he said. “Stay.” He walked out your office to Oluo. “What the hell is this?”

Petra looked to Oluo, Gunther and Eld did as well. “Well Lieutenant, she helped us with our cases, she did a large amount of work with her freaky power so, she should do the paperwork.”

“Tch, oi you little shits. I didn’t teach you to act like this, did I? Be respectful to others. You started these cases, you finished them and she only helped you because you lot couldn’t figure it out on your own. So, do the right thing and do your own god damn paperwork or you’re no better than not being able to shit for months. Do you understand?”

Oluo’s face drained of colour. “Y-Yes sir. Sorry sir.”

Levi tapped on his holopad. “Now do your work.” The paperwork on his pad was sent out to the team, then he walked back into your office. You were coughing loads, he could hear by your cough you had crap in your lungs, you were sick. “Oi, you ill?”

You jumped in your seat. “I-I’m okay.”

He narrowed his eyes at you, then he tapped on his communicator and looked at your vitals. “You’re sick, really sick according to this.”

You frowned. “Wait, is that the first time you’ve looked at my vitals?”

“What? Yeah of course, it’s kind of an invasion of your privacy if I kept looking all the time.” He sighed. “That doesn’t matter though, what’s important is you’re sick and you need to get better.”

You smiled. “I’ll be alright, trust me I’ve had worse. Zoe and Katlin will be turning up soon, right?”

He sighed at you. “Yes, hang on a moment.” He walked to his office, looked in his draws and got out some cough medicine then he gave it to you. “Drink this, it’ll make you feel a little bit better.”

You took it from him then looked at it in your hands. “You sure you want me to drink this? I mean, you’ll have my germs on it.”

“Tch, oi brat I’m not that bad with germs. I know I like things clean, but I’m not that bad.”

You blushed. “Oh! No, I didn’t mean it like that, I meant it as in me being a freak.”

He sat down and sighed. “You are not a freak, I’ve told you that I see you as a normal, talented and a great detective.” He took his armoured glove off. “If it bothers you that much, touch my hand and see in my head how I feel about you because people can’t lie up there, right?”

You whined a little. “Are you sure?”

“Very, because it’ll make it easier for you to understand.”

You bit your lip, then you reached over and touched his hand. You felt a rush of emotions from Levi, you tried to pull away but he grabbed your hand and held it tightly. You felt his pain, it was so raw and painful, but then you saw the kindness and love within him. You smiled when you felt how he felt about you, he cared and he was not disgusted or put off by you at all. You felt there was something else there, but you didn’t want to see because it seemed private and primal that would probably make you both blush badly if you looked a little more.

You pulled away and smiled. “Thank you, Levi. You have a lot of emotions deep down, they’re very beautiful feelings but, why do you keep them bottled up?”

He sighed. “Because, I have to stay strong and keep moving forward. Every choice I make is one I’ll regret the least, I cannot dwell on them and focus on my pain but, I have to keep living for them.”

“That’s really admirable Levi.”

“It’s survival.” He pointed at the cough medicine. “Now drink.”

You smiled and drank. “Thanks, I guess I’m not used to this sort of thing, you know people being nice to me.”

He sat back and folded his arms. “How do you really feel?”

You fiddled with the bottle in your hands. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you have to feel something.”

You pushed the medicine towards him. “I’m fine though.”

He leaned his arms on your desk and stared at you, he could see you were a little uncomfortable. “For someone who can see how other’s feel, you don’t show any of your own at all.”

You hummed. “Kind of ironic huh?”

“Listen brat.” He looked to your door as Mike stepped in.

“Hey you two, just want to let you know that Katlin and Zoe are here.” He frowned at you. “Yo 13, you okay? You look a little ill.”

You smiled. “I’m okay Mike.” You got up. “We should get going Levi, this is the big one for us, right?”

Levi got up and sighed. “Tch, fine. Let’s finish this.” You both walked down to the interrogation rooms, Katlin was the first person you were going to talk to. Levi stopped you before going in. “Look brat, you need to be careful in there with you being sick. Do not push yourself, okay?”

You nodded. “Promise.”

“Good, also can you see into people’s minds without touching them?”

You nodded. “Yeah, but they have to be touching the same surface as me. Oh, and I have to have my gloves off because I can read better without them on, but…”

“But what?”

“Well I don’t like taking my gloves off.”

“Why? Is it because when they know about your power, they are more relaxed if you have gloves on?”

You shook your head. “No, it’s because of what my hands look like.”

He stared at your gloved hands. “Oh, I’m sure it’s not so bad.”

You bit your lip. “Okay…” You pulled your gloves off to show they had scars on them, they were clearly from injections and being hooked up to machines as well as tests. You put your gloves in the little pouch on your back, you looked at Levi then gave him a small smile. “Shall we go?”

He stared at your hands, but he didn’t want to ask anything because he was sure it would open up a can of worms. He was going to ask you another time, he made a mental note of it. “Sure. Just one thing, is there anything I should know about, anything that’s harmful to you with your ability?”

You hummed. “Well, if I’m connecting with a murdered person I need to be warned, mainly because the only thing left in them is how they were killed and I experience that, all the pain and suffering. It’s a shock to my body, it can make me very ill and well…experiencing death is just…well let’s say I like to be warned before I see it.”

“Well, as far as I know there is no murder in this case.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” You sighed. “Let’s do this then, partner.”

You both walked into the room, there sat waiting for you both was Katlin. She sighed. “Finally, oh look at me go I have the Lieutenant and…” You thought she was staring at your bands, but in fact she was checking you out which was something that made a little sense to you compared to a theory you had. “A gifted detective, I’ve seen you on the news making your way up in the ranks. You’re pretty and good.”

You walked over and sat down. “Thanks.” You placed your hands on the table and felt a connection to her. “Do you mind if we ask you a few questions? Just so we can go ahead with closing the case.”

“Sure.”

“So, tell us about your case a bit more.”

She shrugged. “I’ve told you it all before, my jewels were taken and I know for sure it was my husband’s father.” _‘Why won’t they sort this out, I’ve told them who it is and they need to arrest that man so my husband divorces me.’_

You looked at Levi then back at Katlin. “Do you love your husband?”

“Excuse me?”

“Do you love him?”

“O-of course.” _‘Fuck, why would she ask me that? I can’t lie to her, she’s so cute and sexy. No, I can’t have a crush on her, not while I’m planning all this. We’re so close, so fucking close.’_

You moved a little closer to her. “Katlin, we’re in a safe place here and we won’t judge you for what you say.”

She sighed. “Not as much as I used to.” _‘I just want us to be over, I need to leave him. He has to divorce me, he has to, so I can be with.’_

“Zoe.”

She looked up at you and went pale, then she welled up. “You saw my thoughts.”

You held your hands up. “I’m sorry.”

She whined a little, then she reached over and took your hands in hers with tears in her eyes. She squeezed them and let you see. You closed your eyes and felt yourself slipping into Katlin’s mind, then you felt warm at where she’s taken you to.

_You opened your eyes and you were stood in a home; it was fancy but seemed cold and lacked love. You watched Katlin walk in and sit down, she had tears in her eyes and played with her wedding ring._

_Zoe walked in; she was a beautiful woman with short stylish hair with tattoos. She knelt down in front of Katlin and cupped her face and smiled. “Come on buttercup, we can do this together, I know it. As soon as they accuse my father, my brother will leave you hands down and we can be together.”_

_Katlin looked up and shook her head. “I’m sorry Zoe, but what if he doesn’t? It’ll mean we’ll never be together.”_

_Zoe kissed her and hummed, then she smiled. “It’ll happen I promise, I’m just sorry my parents hate people like me. They’re old fashioned and I hate that, but my brother is too clingy to you and won’t let you go so, this is the only way. I know it’s hard, but my parents are criminal assholes and deserve to be in prison.”_

_“But we’d be lying though, it’s a crime as well to do what we’re doing.”_

_“And us not being allowed to love each other isn’t?”_

_“Zoe…”_

_Zoe sighed. “Maybe we should…”_

_Katlin hugged her. “No, don’t leave me I love you Zoe. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.”_

_Zoe hugged Katlin back then kissed her face all over as she welled up. “I love you too, I love you so much but you have to understand Katlin, we have no choice.”_

_She nodded. “Okay, okay.”_

_Zoe smiled, then got on one knee and offered Katlin a ring. “When it’s over, I want you to marry me Katlin.”_

_Katlin began crying then nodded. “Yes! Oh yes Zoe!”_

You gasped and blinked a few times then looked at Katlin, you looked down at the table then stood up. “Excuse me a moment, I’ll be right back, okay?” You left Levi with Katlin and ran through the hall and found Zoe, you stopped in front of her.

She rose from her seat a little confused. “Detective?”

“I need to hold your hand, just for a moment.”

She frowned. “Huh? Oh you’re that special detective right?” She stood up and offered her hand. “Sure.”

“I want you to show me how you feel about Katlin.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Katlin?”

You closed your eyes and took her hand, then you felt a rush of intense emotions and feelings, there was something primal there towards Katlin but, there was something so beautiful. You couldn’t help but smile at the feelings, at the sweet love you felt Zoe had for Katlin and the pain at not being married to her, or being with her. Zoe and Katlin were suffering, but they were going about this all the wrong way. You pulled away from Zoe. “Do you care about your family’s money?”

She shook her head. “No, god no I don’t care about those stupid things. Only Katlin.”

You smiled. “Good, very good. I’ll be back.” You ran back to Katlin and Levi, you sat down and grabbed Katlin’s hands and showed her how Zoe felt. She welled up and began crying with a smile on her face. “Katlin, you are going about this all wrong. I know you want to be with Zoe, but you shouldn’t lie and accuse people of a crime. I know your in laws are terrible people, but your husband is a good man, right?”

She nodded. “He is.”

“You used to care about him a lot, you two did have a good time as well. You gave each other your life for a few years, you owe it to him to be honest. He’ll understand you, but getting divorced because of lies is not the right way to go about it. You and Zoe deserve to have a good start to your life together, don’t you want to tell your kids a good story? Or do you want to tell them about you getting your father in law arrested for something he didn’t do?”

She shook her head. “You’re…you’re right…I…Lieutenant?”

Levi approached Katlin. “Yes?”

“I want to drop charges against my father in law, the jewels do not matter anymore.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Levi nodded. “I’ll get them dropped for you. You’re free to leave.”

You smiled at her and took her hand. “Come with me, someone’s waiting for you.” She smiled and walked with you to Zoe, Zoe stood up and ran down the hall and hugged Katlin tightly. You backed up then pulled your gloves out, then you put them on. You smiled at Levi. “So, that’s it then.”

Levi hummed. “You’re right. Well done for piecing the last bits together. So, Katlin was in love with Zoe her sister in law and Zoe was in love with Katlin. The husband holds onto his wife, because he cares about her so much and they’re worried he won’t divorce, but he would if his family was in trouble. He’s a good man, but…well it’s difficult. Then you have the parents, both don’t think two women can be together. Such a mess, I feel for Katlin. Tch, but did she have to lie? I don’t like people who lie, they’re no better than not being able to shit for months.”

You pulled a face. “I don’t think I fully agree, it’s hard for some people who are in love and can’t be together. I know how they feel, to be told what you are is wrong all the time, to want to hide it but you can’t because denying who you are is more painful.” You sighed. “Sorry, pretend I didn’t say anything. We have paperwork to do, right?”

He stared at you for a moment, then nodded. “Tch, sure.”

He stormed on ahead, you chased after him and walked at his fast pace. “There something wrong?”

He stopped and turned to you. “Nothing, let’s just get back and finish our work so we can move on to another case.”

You gulped then hugged yourself, then you gave Levi your best smile. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Levi said your name which surprised you. “I...umm…are you feeling alright?”

You went to lie and say yes, but you thought better than that. “I umm, I actually feel rather feverish. I need to head home and rest, but we have work to do.”

“Brat.”

You smiled. “Look grumpy, I’ll do my work and nap at work on my sofa or whatever. It’s my choice, not yours, bedsides your grumpy ass needs me.”

He folded his arms and hummed. “Well, the brat finally found her voice huh?”

You smirked. “It’ll get worse, now let’s get to work.”

“You want anything to eat?”

“Sure.”

You both walked to his office. “What do you want?”

You shrugged. “I don’t mind, surprise me Levi.” You noticed people were staring at you as you went into Levi’s office with him, Oluo and his group were not happy with you doing that at all. They hated that you were staying in his office, that you were going to have dinner with him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

You sat at home coughing loads and sniffing, you checked your vitals and saw you were still too sick to go in. You had woken up today for work, but Levi messaged you right away saying to stay at home as he’d just seen your vitals. So, you were stuck at home in your nice flat in the well-paid mutant part of the city. You wrapped a blanket around you, then shuffled outside onto your balcony at the back, it was like your little garden. You checked on your banana plants and smiled at how well they were doing. You checked your tea plants as well, then cleaned up the yard a little. You looked over the railing and watched cars fly by. You frowned as a really nice car pulled into the car park under the apartments, it was unusual to have a car that nice stop at a place like this.

You wandered into your apartment, then set a pot of tea going with some meds ready to take. You looked to your door as someone rang. You shuffled over, then opened the door to see Levi stood there in slightly casual things with a bag. Your eyes widened. “L-Levi?”

He took you all in. “Tch, you look like shit.”

You looked down at yourself, then frowned. “Gee thanks. How can I help?”

He lifted his bag. “I did some research and I found some things that couple help you get better.”

You smiled, then the colour drained from your face. “I umm, you shouldn’t be here.”

He frowned and lowered his bag. “Why?”

You looked around. “You’re a normal and I’m a freak, you shouldn’t be at my home. It’s social suicide.”

He pushed your door open and walked in. “Tch, I don’t give a shit.”

You stumbled back, then closed the door behind Levi. “W-well if you’re barging in like this then take your shoes off, don’t mess up my home.”

He stared at you, then slipped his shoes off. “Rather demanding, aren’t we?”

“My home, my rules.” You locked the door, then shuffled over to the kitchen. “Tea?”

“Sit, I’ll get it.”

You frowned. “But you don’t know where my things are.”

“Sit.”

You sat down on the sofa and gulped. “You have a very commanding tone.”

He made a cup for you and him, then walked over. “It’s how I got the job I did.” He sat down. “These tea bags are unusual.”

You smiled. “I made them that’s why, my tea is growing outside.” Levi put his drink down, then hurried outside into your garden. You got up and dropped your blanket, then followed Levi outside. “Hey, slow down.”

Levi sniffed the leaf of your tea plant, then looked to you to see you in shorts and a little top. Seeing you now, it was a lot for Levi to take in. He couldn’t believe how pretty you were, how nice your body was, then he saw some scars on your body from testing. He cleared his throat. “Sorry, I just wanted to see your tea growing, I’m impressed.” He took his cardigan off, then put it on you. “Tch, stupid brat for running out here into the cold when you’re sick.”

You blushed. “Thank you.”

He ruffled your hair, then cupped the side of your face and ran his thumb over your cheek. Levi heard his communicator go off, then looked at it to see it was saying you were getting hot. He frowned. “Are you okay?”

You nodded and gulped. “I’m okay.”

He leaned closer his lips close to yours. “You’re lying.” Levi pulled away as his communicator went into overdrive with warnings. He looked to you, then saw your eyes roll back into your head and you fall. He caught you as you fell into his arms. He picked you up, then carried you inside. He lay you down, then put a cold cloth on your head and made you some soup and tea. He sat on the floor and waited for you to wake up. He smiled at you as you did. “Welcome back brat.”

You rubbed your eyes. “Shit, I passed out?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it’s your fault.”

“Mine? How?”

You spoke under your breath, but Levi heard. “You got me flustered.” You sat up carefully and cleared your throat. “Sorry, I guess I pushed myself too much.”

He put the tray on your lap. “Eat.”

You ate and hummed. “This is nice. Thank you so much.”

“You should learn to say no more to people.”

You smiled. “I know.”

He sighed and sipped his tea. “This is really good fucking tea.”

You giggled. “I’m glad you like it.”

He looked to you, then checked your vitals. “This normal for you? You know, to get very sick?”

You nodded. “Yeah, if I don’t look after myself. I’ve been helping out your team a lot.”

Levi let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry. Tch, they’re idiots.”

You sighed. “I know I need to say no and I’ll try, but they’re not idiots.”

“They are, they should see you the way I do.” His words made you blush and his communicator to go off. He looked at it “Tch, oi? Relax.”

You sighed. “Sorry.” You picked up a cup of tea and sipped. “You’re really good at cooking.”

“Thanks.”

You nibbled your lip. “So, what’s our next case?”

He looked to you. “First things first, you need to get better. Okay?”

You nodded and sighed. “Yeah, I know. But I do like working on cases, so when can we start?”

Levi sighed and ruffled his hair. “Hmm…well…I guess we can get something a little tame.”

“I don’t want tame.”

He pointed at you. “Stop, you do as I say.”

You pouted. “So mean.”

“I’m thinking about you and your health.”

“I know and I get that.” You sat up more. “But I don’t want what I have to go to waste, I want to help people and others.”

Levi got up and sat next to you. “You haven’t got to prove anything to me, okay?” He cupped the side of your face. “You’re perfect brat, got it? You’re my partner, so focus on me whenever you work.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“How are you feeling?”

You shrugged. “I’m used to feeling this way.”

Levi hummed, then looked into his bag and got out some meds. “Try these, I was told they’re the best.”

You took them and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Should take a few minutes.”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He sighed. “Must be hard, you know, to be sick a lot.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, but it’s a normal state. My mum and dad are worried. They don’t care I’m, well, special, because they love me for me. They hated it when I moved out, mainly because they couldn’t take care of me anymore.”

Levi reached over and played with your hair. “Makes sense, I can’t blame them for wanting to look after their precious daughter.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.” The door to your place opened, you looked over with Levi. “Tch, who the hell?”

The man ran over. “Get your hands off her!”

You put your arm in front of Levi. “Dad, calm down.”

Levi looked to you, then your dad. “Dad?”

Your dad growled. “Yes, I’m dad. I’m an ex detective and I could rip you a new one son.”

You sighed. “Mum?”

She smacked your dad up the back of his head. “Relax darling, she’s okay by the looks of things.” She walked up to Levi and pointed a very nicely painted nail at him. “But who the fuck are you with your hands on my daughter?”

You groaned. “This is why I left home.”

Levi stood up and offered his hand. “Lieutenant Levi Ackerman of the scouts, I am your daughter’s partner in my department. I’m here because she was overworked by other members of my team behind my back, so I’m taking responsibility for not protecting her and helping her get better sir and mam.”

You sighed. “Don’t assume everyone wants to use or hurt me, okay?”

Your mum folded her arms. “Well, that isn’t the case sweetheart.”

Your dad nodded. “She’s right, a lot of people don’t understand how perfect and sweet you are.” He hugged you tightly. “My cute little cupcake.”

Your mum joined the hug. “Little sweetheart.”

You gasped. “You’re crushing me!” You sighed. “I’m an adult, have been for a while so please relax. What are you both doing here?”

Your mother walked around. “A contract is a contract dear; you have to give those important around you the app to monitor your health. We saw you were really bad, so we came to visit…” She turned and pointed at Levi and you. “So, you two involved?”

Levi blushed. “I’m sorry?”

Your dad gasped. “No! She’s not got a boyfriend again.”

You rolled your eyes. “We’re not involved, Levi’s just being a good partner, that’s all.”

Your mum looked to Levi and saw the way he was looking at you, then she nodded. “Alright. Levi? Can I chat to you a moment?”

Levi got up and walked over to her. “Sure, this about any health tips for your daughter?”

She smiled and walked with him into a private little room, then closed the door. “I can tell you like my daughter more than just friends or a colleague.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She sighed and sat down. “Look Levi, I can see you like her, you have feelings for her and you might not know it. You don’t become on top like me in my field of work if you couldn’t read people. Maybe this is the first time you’ve felt for a woman and part of me is glad it’s my daughter, because I know about you, but another part of me is scared shitless. She’s a wonderful person, she’s so kind and caring, but people screw her over a lot and I don’t want a phone call from her telling me you screwed her over, got it? Please don’t mess with her feelings, because to sit with you like that on the sofa, well it takes a lot for her to be like that with someone.” She looked at her hands. “She’s been through so much, she really has and the things she’s seen too…I can’t protect her from that because I don’t understand, but I know you could because of your past and what you do now.”

Levi walked over, then knelt in front of your mother and said her last name. “I will take care of your daughter, I promise. Her physical and mental wellbeing is always my top priority in any situation. I’ve seen what she can do, it’s really amazing. I know I come off as cold or short, but your daughter is really sassy and snappy back.”

She giggled. “Oh, I’m glad she’s being herself.” She tapped her communicator. “Please contact me if you need any help. I know my husband is a cop, but when it comes to my daughter having episodes, she tends to turn to me a little more. I went to all the tests; I went to all the meeting and the talks because he was busy. I’m not saying he’s a bad father, he’s amazing.”

Levi nodded. “I understand.”

She sighed. “Good, just…please take good care of her.”

“Promise.”

She smiled, then sighed and got up. “You know, you shouldn’t be shy about your feelings for her. I’d rather like you as a son in law.”

Levi blushed. “I um…tch.”

She hummed a laugh. “Don’t answer.” She walked out and sighed. “Honey? Let’s go. She’s in safe hands.”

Your dad pouted as he sat next to you playing video games. “Really? But I want to play a few more levels.”

“Come on, we have to go.”

Your dad hugged you. “See you soon.”

You hugged your mum after. “Love you both.”

Your mum waved. “Call me, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You looked to Levi as soon as they were gone. “Sorry about that.”

He walked over and sat down. “Don’t be, so how do I play this stupid game?”

You smiled and taught him everything you knew, then the two of you played games all day and then had dinner together. Levi finally stayed the night in your spare room, so he could keep an eye on you. For the first time in a long time, Levi slept the whole night knowing you were right there in the other room.

You walked through the office with a holopad in hand as you read through the information sent, it was all about a case you and Levi were working on. It was very simple really, just accusations being made against a neighbour. It was a silly neighbour fighting thing that could get out of hand, so you and Levi were being sent in the solve why the dispute started in the first place and to end the fighting. You jumped as someone stood in your way, you looked up and smiled at Oluo and his team. “Hello, how can I help?”

Oluo looked at his holopad. “Well, we have someone we need you to talk to, if that’s okay?”

You nodded. “Sure, you need me to read them?”

“Yeah, the weird hand thingy.”

You smiled. “Sure, do you need me to get the device Levi has?”

“No, no.” He looked at his friends and cleared his throat. “We just need you, that’s all.”

“Okay, yeah. Lead the way then.”

Oluo led the way and stopped by a door. “Just in here is a guy we’re talking to about a few things. I’ll come in with you, just let me do the talking and you just see whatever’s going on.”

You smiled. “Yeah, great. I’m looking forward to helping.”

“Sure.” He opened the door to show a man sat at the interview table, no cuffs or anything, which meant he wasn’t harmful. Oluo introduced you, then pointed to the door. “I forgot your coffee sir; I’ll go get it. Do you mind staying here with him?”

You shook your head. “No, no it’s alright.” You watched Oluo leave, then you introduced yourself. I’m just here to see in your head a little.”

He smirked and watched you sit down. “That so? So, you’re a cute girl and you’re special.”

You giggled. “I guess so.”

He leaned on the table. “So, you gonna ask about me?”

You shook your head. “No, we’re off the clock at the moment, plus Oluo is conducting your interview I’m just here to help him.”

He looked you over. “You single?”

You laughed. “I don’t see how that’s important.” You pulled your gloves off. “Do you mind? I have to take them off to get a better read.”

“So, your hands allow you to see into people’s head?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Everything they think of.”

“You seen weird things?”

You nodded. “You’d be surprised what are on people’s minds.”

He smirked. “Want to see something nice?”

You frowned. “I’m sorry?”

He leaned closer to you. “I went to the beach and saw some dolphins and whales, it was magical. Your kind can’t go to places like that without filing loads of paperwork, right?”

You looked to his hand and shook your head. “You’re right, but I’m good.”

He grabbed your hand making you gasp. “Just look.” You jumped when you saw a nice ocean and exactly what he described, but then you noticed something wasn’t right, it seemed made up. “Nice right?”

You looked up at him and pulled. “I umm.”

He reached over and grabbed your other hand. “What about this?” Your eyes widened as you saw him stripping for you and feeling you up. “Don’t you like that?”

You yanked free and stumbled back. “N-No, I don’t. I have to leave.”

He flew out of his chair and grabbed you from behind before you could get out. You thrashed and kicked, but he filled your vision and head of him doing things to your body. You cried and screamed, but he just laughed. “Come on you freaky bitch, you fucking want it.” He threw you to the floor, then pinned you there. “Let me show you what I did to the other fucking whore freaks.”

You wiggled and cried as he showed you why he was in here, he had raped and assaulted women like you, women who were gifted and left them half dead. You screamed and tried to move, but you couldn’t. Every time your body connected with his, you saw more things and felt like you could vomit from the pure brutality this man showed women. You moved your arm, then slammed it into his face as you screamed for help. You turned, then kicked him hard away from you. You scrambled to the door, but it opened before you could get to it.

Levi looked down at you, then over at the man in the corner. “Tch, fucking asshole.” Levi grabbed him, then dragged him to the wall and slammed him against it and cuffed him. “Mike! In here now!”

Mike ran in. “Yes Levi?”

“Take this fucker away, I need to tend to my partner.”

“Sure.”

Levi hurried over to you as you shook in the corner, the last bits of what he made you see running through your head. He crouched down and reached for you, then stopped. “Can I touch you?”

You looked up at Levi, welled up and then threw yourself at him and held him tightly. “Leviiii.”

He rubbed your back. “Shh, it’s okay, I’m here.”

“He’s a rapist, a serial rapist. He’s hurt so many women like me.”

He picked you, then carried you down the hall and stopped by Oluo and the others. “You lot in Erwin’s office, NOW.” Levi walked to his office, then lay you on the sofa. “Rest, okay? I’ll get Hange to look you over.” He kissed your forehead. “I’m sorry you went through something so horrible.”

You sniffed and rubbed tears from your eyes. “I’m okay, just go.”

Hange hurried in, spoke to Levi, then knelt by you and ran her hand over your hair as she waited for Levi to leave. She smiled. “What can I do for you?”

You pointed. “Bin, I need to puke.”

She grabbed Levi’s bin, then slid it up to you. “Is this because of what you’d seen? Or?”

You threw up, then gasped. “It’s because I was forced to see things in someone’s mind. It…it recks my body.”

She rubbed your back as you threw up more. “You poor thing.”

You flinched when you heard Levi shouting and Erwin shouting as well. “Oh no, I don’t want them to shout too much at Oluo and the others, they just stepped out.” You fell off the sofa, then stumbled and hurried out Levi’s office. “I have to talk to them.”

Hange hurried after you. “Wait!”

You burst into Erwin’s office looking like shit. “W-Wait, please. D-don’t shout too much.” You covered your mouth as you felt sick rise up, then you hummed. “They…” You gulped. “They stepped out just for a minute. It’s my fault, I said I’d stay with the man as they got him his coffee. I should have left with Oluo, he said I should go with him, but I refused. If you’re going to discipline anyone, you should discipline me.”

Levi put his arm around you and supported you. “Come here.” He led you to the sofa and sat you down. “Sit.”

Erwin sighed and ruffled his hair, then sat down as he said your name. “I admire your strength to come in here, your team work and selflessness. However, everything is recorded here so we know what you said is not true, we also know that these lot watched as he attacked you and did nothing. There is not much I can do to punish them, because laws to protect gifted people are small. However, I am suspending them all for a month and when they return, they will write written apologise with you and go on a class to learn about your kind and how to treat you better.”

You smiled. “I’m sorry for lying.”

He smiled at you. “It’s alright.” He looked to Oluo and his team. “That’s how you are a team mate, understand? Though you hurt her, she was still willing to defend you all and fight for you. Now get out, all of you and make sure you do paperwork while you are home.”

You whimpered. “Bathroom.”

Levi looked to you. “Sorry?”

“Bathroom, bathroom, bathroom.” You got up, then stumbled. Levi put his arm around you, then guided you into Erwin’s personal bathroom and helped you to your knees and pushed your hair back as you threw up. You gasped and panted, then looked to Erwin as he stood in the doorway. “I’m sorry Erwin.”

He smiled. “It’s okay, don’t be sorry for being sick. I’m sorry for what you went through, and in my station too. It pisses me off to know that something so horrible happened.”

You welled up and smiled. “Thank you for being so nice.” You threw up again and sighed. “I think I’m done.”

Levi tapped on his arm. “Your vitals aren’t the best.”

You shook your head. “I don’t want to go home I need to stay. Besides, you need the evidence, right?”

“You can’t, I won’t let you show us.”

You got up and wobbled a little. “Captain Erwin? Can I present evidence?”

Erwin looked to Levi’s desperate look, then to you. “Levi’s going to hit me for this, but yes you can.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, are you fucking kidding me? This isn’t right.”

You smiled at Levi. “It’s best to do it now then delay it.”

“I’ll hold your hand then.”

You nodded. “Thank you.”

Erwin guided you to the sofa. “I’ll get the device and we’ll record it on my recorder, okay?”

You held Levi’s hand as he sat next to you and nodded. “Okay, sure.”

As soon as Erwin walked out, Levi turned to you. “Are you sure you’re okay? Tch, this is stupid for you to do, you’ll just get hurt.”

You smiled at Levi. “I’ll be okay, I promise.”

Levi sighed, then thought about holding you tightly and playing with your hair and maybe kissing you. He blushed when you squeezed his hand. He looked up at you to see you blushing hard. “Tch, sorry I thought of stuff and made you see it, didn’t I?”

You cleared your throat. “I-It’s okay.”

“I shouldn’t have…I mean…”

You smiled. “It was nice to see, most people don’t think sweet things like you. You know, you’re the only person I don’t mind touching me because you are just so soothing for a grumpy looking guy.”

“Tch, thanks.”

You hummed a laugh. “Sorry.”

He cleared his throat and blushed a little. “So, you don’t mind the whole me kissing you?”

You nibbled your lip and shook your head. “N-No, but I don’t know why you’d want to. I’m a freak, remember?” You pulled your hand from Levi. “No one should want me.”

Before Levi could disagree with you, Erwin came back. He held up the device. “Got it. You ready?”

You smiled. “I am yeah, I’m prepared now to see it again. My body just rejects it when it’s forced.”

He activated the device, then set up the recording. “Alright, show us only the crimes he showed you.”

You nodded and gulped, then you closed your eyes and sifted through what he made you see, then you showed Levi and Erwin the brutal scenes you’d been forced to see. You opened your eyes at the end, then wiped a tear and cleared your throat. “That’s umm…that’s everything.” You saw both Erwin and Levi were staring at you. “What?”

Erwin grabbed your wrist, then yanked you against his broad chest and held you tightly. “I’m so sorry.”

Your eyes widened at the contact, how strong he was, how he smelt nice and how comforting his touch was. You hugged him back and smiled. “I’m okay, I have to do these things to help you all out. He’s going to go away for a long time now and will no longer hurt another person.”

Erwin let you go and held your upper arms. “You’re exceptional, a real asset to our team. Thank you. Just…be careful, please. Seeing things like this…just let us know if it’s too much.”

You nodded. “I will.”

Levi pulled the back of your armoured top. “Come on brat, you need to have your meds and eat a banana.”

You giggled. “I do, don’t I?” You walked with Levi back to his office. “Another case solved huh?” You walked into his office and looked around. “I like solving things.” You turned to Levi. “I like helping people.”

Levi pulled you to his chest in a hug. “You’re okay, you’re safe now.”

You gulped. “I’m okay Levi.”

He hugged you tightly allowing you to feel how warm he is, how he smells so good. Being held by Erwin was nice, but being held like this by Levi was so much better. You wrapped your arms around Levi, then felt the tears welling up in your eyes. You could just imagine doing this with Levi for the rest of your life. You knew you shouldn’t have, but you couldn’t help but listen in to Levi’s head. He was imagining you two together, he was dancing with you, then he cupped the side of your face and kissed you with lots of passion. You blushed as he got more passionate and delicate with you. Levi’s hand was slowly moving up your shirt, then he cleared his throat and the vision was gone. “How about dinner? My treat.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Okay, well I’ll pick you up from home. I think it’s best if we go home first, you have some meds and make sure you’re well, then I’ll pick you up and we’ll go out.”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

You adjusted your dress, then checked your makeup and everything else was on point. You sighed, then put on the white band on your neck instead of your arms to show off what you were. You looked to the door as someone rang. You smiled. “Who is it?”

“Levi.”

You grabbed your bag, then hurried to the door and opened it. “I’m ready.”

Levi looked you up and down, then blushed. “I uhh, wow.”

You giggled. “Thanks. I’m just going to get my gloves, then we can go.”

Levi walked into your apartment, then saw your collection of gloves on the table near the door. “What one’s you thinking?”

You picked up the white ones. “I have to wear some sort of white.”

“Can I put them on you?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

Levi took them and slipped them on allowing you to take him in, he was wearing shirt, blazer and tight trousers. He looked amazing and handsome to you; he had even slicked back his hair to show off his handsome face. “There.”

You cleared your throat. “I umm, thank you.”

He looked down at you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just hungry.”

He held your door open and let you walk out first. “Well, let’s get you some food then.”

You walked down the hall with him to the lift. “Great.”

He put his hands in his pockets. “You know, I’m impressed with this place, it’s nice.”

You smiled. “It is nice, but you should see how those who are not well off of my kind live.”

He walked out and opened his car door. “I know how it is, I was born in the underground and I saw people like yourselves in such horrible slums.”

You sat in Levi’s car, then looked to him as he drove off. “You…you were born in the slums?”

He nodded. “Yeah, my mother was a lady of the night, I think that’s the nicest way I can put it.” You pulled your glove off, then touched the back of Levi’s neck. “What are you?”

“Think of your mother, I want to see her.” You heard Levi sigh, then you saw his mother humming away as she cleaned Levi’s clothes. She turned to Levi, then smiled at him and talked to him a little. You pulled away, put your glove back on and smiled. “Sorry, I just wanted to see and she’s really beautiful.”

“Was.”

You looked to Levi. “I’m so sorry.”

He shrugged. “It is what it is, I’m okay about it. I miss her every day, but I work hard to make this place better and try to prevent people from losing their mother’s like I lost mine.”

“That’s really good of you.”

He pulled up. “Thanks. I’m guessing you want to do this to prove to people you are valuable, that you aren’t a freak but gifted.”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes, you’ve read me like an open book, but then again I think that’s everyone’s goal who are like me.” You peaked and looked at the restaurant. “Oh shit, Levi this is a high place. I won’t be welcome.”

“You will.” He got out the car, then opened the door for you. “You’re with me and if they want to refuse us, then fuck them. I will go to every fine place to eat in this city for you, because you deserve to be treated.” He closed the car door, then took your gloved hand. “Stick with me, okay?”

You gulped and nodded. “O-oh, o-okay.”

Levi pulled you along and inside the restaurant, then he squeezed your hand to give you a little confidence. He walked up to the desk, then announced his name. “I have a booking.”

They tapped on the holopad. “Yes, I see you here.” He looked up at you and saw the white band on you. “Ah, I need your ID Miss if you’re eating here.”

You tapped on your communicator. “Sure.”

Levi stopped you. “Why?”

The waiter smiled. “I’m sorry, it’s just protocol that if we get any of her kind in, we have to register they are here so everyone in here knows she’s here and people coming in know. They’ll also know what she can do and if she is a threat.”

“Tch, what the fuck?”

You walked past Levi. “It’s okay Levi, this is normal when I eat out.” You showed him your information, then sent it to his device.

“You do know she’s a detective, right?”

The waiter smiled. “Well, it’s nice to see you working hard and using what you are to help us all. Plus, the cops will keep you in line.”

Levi pulled you back and protected you. “Do you mind?”

The waiter gulped. “I didn’t mean to offend you Lieutenant. I’ll take you to your seat.”

You walked behind Levi to the sitting area for you and him, as you went you saw people looking at the notifications on their table about you, then looking over at you. Most weren’t so bad, but you saw one or two look at you in disgust. You kept your head down, then hurried behind Levi. You bumped into his back, then blushed. “Ah, sorry.”

He pulled your chair out. “Don’t be sorry.” He pushed your chair in, then leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Relax, ignore everyone else and focus on me.” He talked to the waiter, then sat to your right so you two could talk and he could be close. “So, is all this really normal for you?”

You nodded. “Yeah, the only place that doesn’t do this sort of this is shops for clothes, normally they notice my white band on my neck or arms and judge me. I’ve been kicked out of shops before.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“Tch, that’s horrible.”

You shrugged. “I wouldn’t know any other way.”

He sighed and sat back in his chair. “I guess you wouldn’t. I’m sorry.”

“For what? I was born this way, so there’s nothing that can be done. I mean I’d be pissed if I was turned.” You hummed a laugh and checked out the menu projected on the table, then selected something simple you knew you’d enjoy, a pasta dish. You sat back as they put two cold glasses of water on the table, then walked away. “I wonder if anyone ever wants to become us, because most I know that are us don’t want to be.”

“If you got the chance to not have your abilities, would you get rid of them?”

You thought about it and sighed. “No, no I don’t think I would but I’d love to be able to mute them sometimes. They can be scary sometimes, like today when he forced me to see those things. I guess I need to train more with them, learn a way to stop seeing or mute their minds.”

“I get it.” He sipped his water, then ordered what he wanted. “We should do this more often, you know, to make you feel better. For every bad thing you experience and see, we’ll counter it with something good.”

You smiled. “I think that’s a good idea, but I don’t think you could put up with me that much.”

“I enjoy your company brat.”

You blushed a little, then looked down at your drink. “You’re probably the only person to say that to me.”

“Well, it’s true.” He drank more. “Tch, put up with it brat.”

You giggled, then sat back as your food was put down. You hummed and looked it over. “You know, I want to thank you Levi.”

He picked up his fork and started eating. “What for?”

You gulped. “For treating me like normal and being kind to me, I know a lot of people probably tell you not to, and you’ll probably get a lot of hate for being here like this with me, but I appreciate it.”

He blushed a little, then cleared his throat. “You don’t need to thank me for being human.”

You smiled, then nodded. “I guess, but it means a lot to me.”

“Well, you’re welcome.” Levi ate his food a little faster than you, then he ordered dessert. “Thought you’d like something sweet after.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to, plus this is all on me.”

You blushed. “Oh no, I’ll pay.”

He shook his head. “No chance.” He leaned back in his seat. “Is it good?”

You nodded. “Very, thank you.”

“Excuse me?” You both looked up to a woman dressed in expensive clothes. “I’ve just come here for my regular scheduled dinner and have been informed of…” She looked at you in disgust. “This thing being here. I came to ask when are you ask you when you are taking IT back home?”

Levi frowned. “Tch, excuse me?”

She hummed a laugh. “Sorry, but I like eating here and I cannot eat here is something so vile is here. I am a high standing member of this city. I will launch a complaint if she does not leave.”

“Tch, do you know who the fuck I am? I’m Lieutenant Levi Ackerman. So, I have a right to be here and you have no fucking right to speak to me like that or my date.”

She lifted her head and smiled. “Lieutenant, what an honour to meet you. You’re so handsome as they say, but take it from me darling you deserve so much better than this freak.”

You stood up. “I should go Levi.”

He held his hand out to you. “No, we’re staying. Sit.”

“But.”

“Sit.”

You sat down. “Levi.”

Levi stood up slowly. “Tch, listen here, you snot nosed stuck up little shit. You don’t know this woman like I do. She’s amazing, wonderful and talented. She has more talent and charm in her pinkie nail than you do in your entire fucking body. You are about as appealing as not being able to shit for a month. We are not leaving this place because she’s worked her ass off being a detective. Do you know what she saw today? She saw in a man’s head him rape and attack women, he forced her to see that! She’s now got that man put away; she’s saved women from future attacks. So, you look me in the fucking eyes and say that horrible shit about her again, I dare you.”

She stared at Levi and gulped; you could see the sweat running down her face. “She…you…I…”

You leaned closer to her and reached over a little. “I’m sorry about this, we’ll leave once we’ve had.”

She gasped at you being closer, so she threw her wine in her hand at you. “Don’t touch me!

The drink went over you and the glass smashed against your face cutting your cheek. Levi threw the table to the side, and went for the woman. You grabbed his wrist, then hugged it to you. “Levi, please don’t.”

He looked to you. “But she.”

“Don’t…please…I want to go.”

The manager hurried over and looked at the mess. “What happened?”

Levi looked down at you. “Instead of he said she said, why doesn’t she show you?”

The manager looked at you. “She can do that?”

“Yes, it’s her talent.” Levi looked down at you. “Will you?”

You gulped, then slipped off your glove and held the managers and showed him. You pulled away, then slipped your glove back on. “I’ll understand if you want me to leave. I don’t want to cause trouble.”

The manager sighed. “Out.”

You felt your heart sink, so you stood up. “I understand.”

He smiled. “Not you my dear, you Ms Harper. I want you out of my restaurant, now.”

Her eyes widened. “But!”

“I do not tolerate people like you in here. My restaurant is for anyone to enjoy a good meal, especially to great members of the scouts. You should be thanking this woman, she put away a serial rapist and protected you from attack. You may come back here once you gain an appreciation for people like her, now out!” He let out a long sigh after she left. “I am so very sorry you had to experience something so horrible. Allow me to get you a new dress sent, you can use our facilities to clean up and fix your cut. Dinner is on me and I will get you the best desserts we have. You are both welcome anytime you want and I will not let them register you are here; you will be treated just like everyone else.”

You welled up, then bowed. “Th-Thank you, but umm I’d like to go home.”

He nodded. “Very well, allow us to get you some desserts to take home. Wait there.”

Levi put an arm around you, then squeezed you. “I’m sorry.”

You sighed. “It’s okay, this is normal. Please don’t argue. I just want to get home and clean up.”

“Okay.” He took the desserts from the team, then drove you home to your apartment. You took a shower, then changed into comfy clothes to find Levi waiting for you. He tapped a first aid kit on his lap. “I’ll fix your cheek.”

You walked over, then sat down. “You don’t have to.”

“No, I don’t, but I want to.” He cleaned your wound, then took out a device and sealed up the cut. He injected a healer into it, then injected your arm with vitamins. “There, all better. Can I stay the night again? I want to make sure you’re okay.”

You smiled. “Sure.”

“How about we eat dessert together and play some games again?”

You giggled and nodded. “I’d like that.” You hugged Levi. “Thank you for being you.”

He squeezed you. “There’s no need to thank me.” He let go off you, then set up the plates with desserts. “Alright, let’s eat up and play.”

You smiled and watched Levi eat his dessert as you nibbled yours, you just felt like you were so happy and lucky to have him as your partner at work. Levi had become a good friend to you, the best actually. You’d never had anyone stick up for you as much as he did, so you needed to make it up to him. You were going to get him to show you memories of his mother, then mix them together and project her using the device so he could meet his mother again.


	3. Chapter 3

You looked around the crime scene with Levi, the forensic tea had already been there and dealt with the body and any evidence. You and Levi were taken there to see if you could find anything, and mainly Levi was seen as your keeper and protector. You saw the disgusted looks the cops were giving you, which you weren’t surprised because most people didn’t like you. You had learned to ignore them, mainly because of Levi’s teachings. You slipped your gloves off and saw the cops flinch, like they were expecting something bad to happen.

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, you shouldn’t be afraid of her, she’s like a puppy. You should be afraid of me, I’m the one who could make you shit your spine out. Now get out.”

You watched the cops run out leaving you and Levi. “Was that necessary?”

“Yes, made me feel better.”

You giggled. “Okay.”

He tapped his communicator. “Case is, we have one dead guy with multiple shots to the body.”

You frowned. “Body?”

He nodded and projected where the body was found. “Arms, legs, chest, lots on the crotch and face. So, body.”

You looked at him. “Damn. Someone was angry.”

“On shooter though, just need you to use your magic touch.”

You smirked. “Yeah, well I’ll warn you if I touch the floor, you won’t see details of the killer, just what was said and where they walked.”

Levi nodded. “Walls can’t see.”

You smiled. “Exactly, but at least we can map out where they were, right?”

“Got it.”

“You ready?” You watched him activate his device, then you placed your hand on the floor to see that someone knocked on the door. The victim welcomed the person, then walked with them. You heard shouting, then the person fired at the victim and kept shooting when he was on the floor. You pulled your hand away and sighed. “So, it was someone he knew.”

Levi tapped on his communicator. “I have a list of female friends of his, I’m asking Hange to give us a location while she finds out what gun was used.”

You looked around, then spotted a mirror. “I wonder. I’ve never tried this before.” You touched it and gasped when you saw the woman. “Got her!”

Levi paused it, then took a copy of her face. “I’ll send her image through the system, see if there are previous offenses.” He opened his little bag, then walked up to you. “Banana.”

You sat on the floor, then took the banana and ate it. “I feel like a monkey.”

Levi sat down and sighed. “You’re not, you’ve done great work here today. He tapped on the device and played what you’d shown him. Plus side to this device, shitty glasses upgraded it allowing me to replay things you’ve seen. You eat and drink, I’ll keep an eye on this and piece things together.”

You nodded. “Got it.” You ate some snacks and drank some orange juice, then you leaned over with your juice container. Levi leaned his head over, then sucked on the straw. You giggled, then fed him some chocolate as he continued to work things out. You hummed. “You figure anything out yet?”

He nodded. “Yeah, this was a crime of passion. From the movements of the woman and man, it seems she’s an ex of his and it didn’t go down well.”

You titled your head. “What makes someone get so angry and kill someone like she did?”

He looked to you. “Doesn’t the mistreatment to you want you to kill?”

You shook your head. “No, I mean maybe if I’ve seen what it’s like to be treated another way, but this is the only life I’ve ever known.”

“I wish it wasn’t.” Levi leaned over and kissed by your ear. “You deserve better.” You blushed hard, then looked to Levi to see him blushing as well. He cleared his throat. “I umm…I’m sorry.”

You nibbled your lip and smiled. “Don’t be, it was sweet and made me feel good.” You both gazed at each other for a bit, the two of you leaning closer to the other. You heard Levi’s communicator go off. “Levi, seems you have a message.”

He cleared his throat, then looked at it. “We have a weapon and a name. We’ll head to a dealer ship near here and see if they match up.”

You jumped up to your feet. “Sounds good. Let’s head out then.”

Levi walked with you to his car, then drove you to the nearest gun dealership. Levi saw you stop outside the door. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, just checking if I can go in.”

“You’re a detective, so of course you can.”

You smiled and walked into the shop. “I just worry.”

“You’re with me, so let me do the worrying.” He walked up to the counter and tapped his badge and introduced himself and you. “We’re looking for a gun purchased by someone and wondering if you have it on record.” He tapped his communicator. “This is the gun.”

He looked at the projection and hummed, then he tapped away on his device. “Seems it was sold here; name is Amber Goodman.”

Levi sighed. “Name match to face. Looks like we’ve got her, could we have the evidence sent to us?”

“Of course, Lieutenant.”

Levi looked at his device, then bowed. “Thank you Sir.” He walked out and you followed. “Come on brat, we need to head out.”

You sat in his car. “So, we going to see her?”

He nodded. “Little warning, she’s…she’s gifted.”

You gulped and nodded. “A criminal is a criminal Levi; she murdered a man in cold blood.”

He stared at you for a moment and admired how strong you were, then he drove off to the woman’s home in the slums. You watched the world go from pretty and over the top, to darker, dirtier and less up to date. You let out a long sigh, then got out the car and followed Levi through the streets to a block of flats. He looked to you. “I just need to talk to the block owner, wait here.”

You nodded. “Got it.”

“Excuse me?” You looked down at a little girl with white bands on her arms and two other girls with her. She blushed. “Are you that brave detective like us?”

You crouched down and looked up at them. “That’s right, I’m the detective who can see things.”

She gasped. “You’re gifted?”

You nodded. “I am and I want you all to know, you lovely ladies can be just like me. Just, be brave and proud of who you are.”

Another looked at you. “So, you see things when you touch them?”

You nodded. “Yep, I can show people things too. Like I can touch your doll and I can see what it sees, like how much it loves you.”

She giggled. “Really?”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

They all gasped. “Cooooool.”

“Be proud of what you can do and maybe you can be a cop like me. The best part though, it’s finding someone like my partner in crime solving he likes me for me. He’s a very good friend.” You saw they looked a little scared as they looked up. You looked behind to see Levi. “Don’t worry ladies, he’s super friendly and loves cuddles from cute little ladies.”

Levi knelt down. “Hello ladies, lovely to meet you. I’m Lieutenant Levi, but you can all can call me Levi.”

One girl held his hand. “Are you like us?”

Levi shook his head. “No, but I wish I was. All of you are so cool like my partner.”

She giggled and blushed. “Really?”

“Yeah, she’s super cool and solves a lot of crimes. She’s a hero and my best friend. I know, if you work hard and are nice as her, you’ll grow up to be amazing because she’s pathed the way for people like you to do incredible things. Be brave, be strong, be proud and fight. You have to fight, okay? But don’t actually fight people, okay? Leave that to us cops.”

She nodded, then hugged Levi. “Thank you for being nice to our big sister.”

You smiled at how good Levi is with kids, then you hugged the girls. “Lovely meeting you all, now stay out of trouble.”

You and Levi stood up, the little girls waved at you and ran off. “Bye big sister!”

You waved and smiled. “Bye little sisters!”

Levi looked to you. “I’m guessing you call everyone your kind brother and sisters, right?”

You nodded. “There’s not many of us, so we’re in this together.”

“That’s rather nice.”

You nodded. “It can be, yeah. The downside of it all is, some people think that I should always protect and support them, but my job is to protect. I’m not going to be biased.”

“That’s good of you.”

You smiled. “I try, but it does hurt to see them arrested and the reasons for their crimes.” You stood by Amber’s door. “I dunno, I’m just doing my job I guess.”

Levi put his hand on your shoulder. “If you need anything, I’m here for you.”

“I know, thank you.”

He knocked on the door, then waited until a beautiful woman opened the door. “Amber Goodman?”

She nodded. “That’s me.”

He introduced you and him. “May we come in? We just want to talk.”

She stepped to the side. “Come right in.” She walked inside and to her kitchen. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“No thank you, we just need to talk to you.”

She sighed and sat down. “Of course, please sit.”

Levi tapped away, then projected a gun. “You recognise this gun?”

She stared at it, then sighed. “Yes, it’s my gun.”

You brought up a picture of the victim. “Do you know this man?”

She nodded. “Yes, he was my ex-lover.”

“He died today.”

Levi got rid of the projection. “We know you own this gun; we also know you were involved with this man and you were at his apartment today. Now, you can either come with us peacefully, or we take you kicking and screaming. Either way, you are under arrest for the murder of Jack Harper.”

She nodded and smiled. “I knew you’d find me because you have a traitor to help you.”

“Excuse me?”

She looked at you dead in the eyes. “You’re a filthy traitor. You’re one of us, yet you’re willing to arrest us!? Do you know what that man did and said to me!? I have to use my ability to get by, I’m not naturally this beautiful. My power is to change my face, only my face into something more appealing. I loved him, I did and I showed him my real face.” Her face changed to really bag skin, dark skin under her eyes, bad teeth and unkept frizzy hair. “He hated this, he loved the face I was showing him, not my real one and he left me. He called me names, names I’m sure you know as we’re the same. He posted things about me online, I lost everything because of him, I lost all my customers! I tried to see him and get him to change his mind, but he wouldn’t. So, I shot him.”

You gulped. “I’m sorry Amber, but you are under arrest for murder.”

She snarled at you. “Traitor!” Levi grabbed her and cuffed her as she continued to shout at you. “You’re not one of us! You’re the worst kind of us, trying to be a none-gifted.” She spat at you making you jump as it hit your cheek. Levi shoved her to the ground, he was pissed she spat at you. She kicked under him. “You make me sick! You should die you stupid bitch!”

Levi called in for backup, then handed her over to Eren. “Thank you, take her to the cells.” Levi turned to you, then grabbed a cloth and cleaned your cheek of spit. “You okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I have to face facts Levi. I’m not welcome by some gifted and some non-gifted.” You stood up and sighed. “It’s okay, as long as we’ve arrested the right person and put them away, everything else doesn’t matter.”

“Are you sure?”

You walked past him and felt your heart breaking a little. “Yeah, it’s fine. We have work to do.”

You sat at your desk at work typing away and doing reports. You let out a long sigh, then looked up to your door as someone knocked. “Who is it?”

The door opened and Hange peaked in. “Hey pretty lady, it’s me.”

You smiled. “Come on in.”

She walked in and closed the door. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “I’m fine.”

She sat down and sighed. “I don’t think you are.”

You frowned. “Why’s that?”

“You’ve been avoiding Levi and he’s very worried about you.”

You sighed and leaned on your desk. “I mean…you know that case me and Levi had recently? Amber?”

She nodded. “She killed Jack in cold blood.”

You ruffled your hair and looked at your desk. “It was something she said, she said I was a traitor to people like me…” You pressed your closed eyes against your palms. “Am I…am I a hinderance to the gifted people’s cause? Am I causing more trouble than good?” You rubbed your tears. “I want to help, but if they see me as a traitor, then I’m not…what’s the point of me being here?” You sighed. “I’ve been avoiding Levi because, because I know he’ll tell me I’m wonderful and perfect and I should be here. Levi seems me in a different light than others, I know that. I feel awful.”

Hange reached over and held your hands. “Don’t feel bad, okay? You work really hard, harder than any of us and you have to remind yourself Amber chose to murder Jack without you in mind. You had nothing to do with her choice. She was mad because she thought she could get away with cold blooded murder because you were gifted like her, that’s all. Murder is murder.”

You nodded. “You’re right.”

“You are not a traitor, not at all. She was saying that because she knew she was going to prison for life. You are wonderful for doing this job, because you’re showing young kids, they can do jobs like this, they can do anything with determination. You are showing them that they don’t have to turn to crime, that they can work hard and do well. You’re a great role model for the kids, trust me.”

You smiled at her. “I love you, you know that, right?”

She got up from her seat, then hugged you tightly. “I love you too.” She squeezed you tightly. “We should go out for drinks, just us girls.”

You nodded. “I’d love that, but umm I can’t really because.”

She waved her hand. “Shush, I know a place that’s gifted friendly.”

“When shall we go?”

She jumped up and down. “TONIGHT! You’re coming over mine, I’m getting you in a nice outfit and then we’re drinking at my place then going.”

You giggled. “Okay, oh I umm should go see Levi.”

“Kiss him.”

You blushed hard. “N-No! I’m just umm…I’m just going to give him a gift.”

“A kiss.”

You hurried to the door. “Stop it, I not kissing him.” You threw the door open to find Levi stood right there. “L-Levi.”

He hummed. “Kiss who?”

You gulped. “No one, Hange was just messing.”

He looked to Hange and she pointed at Levi behind your back, then you and then made kissy faces. Levi groaned. “Tch, sure. Are you okay?”

You grabbed his hand and pulled him along. “Just come with me.”

Levi hurried behind you as you led him to his office, then you closed the door and locked it. “What’s going on?” He thought about Hange making the kissy faces and thought you were going to kiss him. “Umm, brat?”

You hurried over and got the device, then gave it to Levi. “I’m going to show you something I’ve been working on these past few weeks.”

He looked down at the device. “Right.”

You grabbed a few bananas, then ate them fast. “Okay, activate the device.”

“What are you up to?”

“Trust me.” You sat down and got comfy on the floor. “Alright, this is a gift from me to you, I want you to know how much I appreciate you and what you’ve done for me. I know I’ve been quiet recently since the case, but her words hit hard with me. I’m okay now though, because I’ve talked it through with Hange and I need to understand I did what I did because I’m a detective and not because I’m gifted or non-gifted.”

Levi nodded. “You’re right.”

You sighed. “So anyway, I have a gift and I’ve worked hard on this. Sorry if it isn’t perfect and if you don’t like it, please tell me.”

“Oh, okay sure.” Levi watched as you closed your eyes, and then in front of him someone slowly appeared. His eyes widened when he saw his mother fade in, a smile on her face. Levi welled up. “Mum?”

She smiled at him and hummed a laugh. “Levi, I love you so, so much my sweet boy.”

He reached out to her, then his fingers phased through her cheek. “I love you too.”

You started sweating and focused hard on her. “T-Touch her again.”

Levi reached and touched her cheek to see light sparkle from where he was touching. His eyes widened as he felt his mother’s skin against his fingertips. He threw himself at her and held her tightly, she hummed a laugh and hugged him back. “Mum.”

She looked down at him. “My cute and sweet baby boy. Remember to keep clean and be nice, okay?” You were just replaying what Levi showed you his mother said to him in his memories. “Don’t make girls cry. Oh, you are such a big strong boy, mummy is so proud.” She kissed his forehead. “Love you.”

Levi sighed and let her go. “I love you too.” He looked over to you to see you were shaking and sweating, you were really pushing your body to it’s limits to do this for him. He looked back at him mum. “Goodbye mum.” Levi walked over to you, then knelt down and cupped your face. “Stop brat, stop before you hurt yourself.”

You opened your eyes and felt weak. You panted and hummed. “Was it not good? Did I not get her right?”

He hugged you tightly. “She’s perfect.” He sniffed back tears of joy. “Thank you.” He pulled away and gave you food and meds to make you better. “How long have you been working on her?”

You blushed. “Every day since you showed me the first memory of her.”

“So that’s why you asked me so many times to show her to you…wow.”

You smiled and devoured a banana. “Yep.” You held your breath as Levi cupped the side of your face and ran his thumb over your lip, he eyed you, then your lips and leaned closer. He paused a moment, then licked your cheek. You gasped, then rubbed your cheek. “Ew Levi!”

He licked his lips and thought he was an idiot, he really wanted to kiss you, but he wasn’t sure you’d accept it. “What? You had banana on your cheek.”

You pouted. “You could have just cleaned it off, you weirdo.” You hummed a laugh. “I feel better though, thanks.”

He cleared his throat. “So, what are your plans for tonight?”

You stretched. “Going out drinking with Hange, she said it’s going to be a girl’s night so I think some of the others will be with us. I know Mikasa and Sasha will because they like me.”

He ruffled your hair, then kissed your forehead. “I’m glad.”

You looked up at him as he got up. “Why, what’s your plans?”

He took your hands and pulled you to your feet. “I have none.”

You hummed. “Well, why don’t you go have drinks with the guys?”

“Maybe.”

You walked out his office. “I’ve got to finish my work, so I’ll see you soon.”

Levi leaned in the doorway and watched you walk off. He looked to Hange as she walked past, then frowned at her. “What?”

Hange twirled, then handed him a little card. “That’s the bar we’re going to, bring the guys.”

“Why?”

She shrugged. “I know, you know and everyone knows you want her. So, turn up to the club, buy her some drinks, dance with her and share a nice kiss with her. Okay?”

Levi blushed a little. “No, I can’t. She’ll hate me.”

“She won’t, trust me.”

He gulped and nodded. “Okay, okay I’ll try something.”

“Do you like her?”

“What?”

She moved closer. “Joking and silliness behind, do you like her?”

He blushed a bit and nodded. “I do, I like her a lot. I keep thinking about her and I want to protect her. When she smiles and laughs, it makes me feel so good.” He rubbed his face and groaned. “She made my mother appear again for me and all I wanted to do was kiss her.”

She smiled and ruffled his hair. “Get to the club later, wear something really nice.”

He gulped and nodded. “Got it.”

You watched Hange run around her apartment as you held a cocktail, she’d made you. She jumped up and down, then held up a dress to you. “You’re wearing this!”

You frowned at the short low-cut dress. “Hange, my boobs will be falling out of that.”

She giggled. “I know.”

“Uhh.”

She grabbed your arm and pulled you into her bedroom. “Wear it!”

You sighed and put your glass down, then changed into the dress and slipped on the heels you’d brought with you. You looked in the mirror, then admired how good you looked. The only downside to the dress was it showed some of your scars. “It’s umm…it’s good.”

She held up nice gloves. “You look beautiful.”

You put the gloves on, then wiggled the white band on your neck. “I look…nice. Thank you Hange.”

She pulled on her shorts and low-cut top, then did your makeup for you. “You are getting lucky tonight.”

You blushed. “I’m not, I don’t do that sort of thing.”

She hummed. “Well, is there someone you like and would like to ride?”

You snorted a laugh. “Hange!”

“What? Come on, there has to be someone!”

You thought of Levi, then blushed more and cleared your throat. “I don’t know, maybe?”

She peaked at your face. “Is it Levi?”

You walked away and grabbed your drink and downed it. “Okay, yes I like Levi, but he treats me more like a sister.”

She petted your head and smiled, because she knew the truth that Levi adored you and not as a friend or a sister. “Suuuure. Well, who knows? Let’s drink more and then we’ll go out.”

You nodded and drank more with Hange, then walked out and went into the city. You hugged her arm. “Are you sure I’ll be welcomed?”

She nodded. “Of course! I only go to places that welcomes all kinds of people.” She walked up to the bouncer and grinned. “Hey Rick! You welcome people like her, right?”

He smirked at you and tapped his white band. “Of course, come on in sugar.”

You smiled. “Th-thank you.”

“You two have two lovely ladies waiting inside for you.”

Hange grabbed your hand and yanked you inside, you stumbled behind her and gasped at the heavy beat going through the club. You looked around and saw neon lights, dancers in cages and a projected singer on the stage with lights. With each song, a new singer was on the stage. You smiled and ran over to Sasha and Mikasa, you all chatted then went right for the shots and downed as many as possible. You all went to the dancefloor and danced to Boss Bitch. You had a lot of eyes on your little group of four, but you all stuck together and didn’t care who was watching. With every new song like Sway with me (With GALXARA), you were all killing it with moves. You forgot about your troubles and just enjoyed yourself. You saw that there were so many people like you, with white bands on themselves mixing with normal people. It felt amazing to be with everyone.

Hange spun around and looked to the doors to see Levi walk in with Erwin, Mike, Eren, Armin, Jean and Connie. She grinned and danced up against you as Where have you been came on. You and Hange sang to each other as you both went for it. You rolled your hips, dragged your hands all over your body, ruffled your hair and moved like a payed dancer. Hange had noticed all the guys were awestruck by you, especially Levi. Hange spun you around, then threw you. You spun around and slammed into someone, you went to say sorry, but saw it was Levi.

You blushed hard and smiled. “Hi!”

He pointed to the dancefloor, then offered his hand. “Dance!?”

You nodded and held his hand, then pulled him along to you and the girls and started dancing as a group together. The other guys joined in, which Levi didn’t like because Mike and Erwin seemed to like you a lot and danced with you. You didn’t mind, mainly because you were sandwiched by two very muscular tall men. You saw Hange wink at you, then nod over to Levi. You walked up to Levi as into you came on. You took his hand, then pulled him to a spot on the dancefloor and started dancing with him. You smiled at him and saw him smile. You were impressed by Levi; he had some amazing moves for someone that was grumpy most of the time. You didn’t think he’d be a dancer, but he was amazing. The more you danced with him, the closer you got and the more you got riled up with need.

Levi put his arms around you and pulled you close, which meant you felt everything making you blush. You’d never really had anyone want to be this close to you before, even though you had exes and you had slept with some, Levi actually wanted to hold you and wasn’t afraid of you looking inside his head. He spoke in your ear, but his voice just made you shiver. “Want to get a drink?”

You nodded and blushed. “Y-Yes.”

He put his arm around you and hand on your side as he walked with you to the bar. He ordered you and him some drinks, then he pulled you along to a nice sitting area that was fairly quiet. He looked you up and down. “You look good.”

You smiled and looked at Levi in his black t-shirt and tight skinny jeans with rips and boots. You couldn’t believe how bad boy Levi looked, it really suited him. “Thanks, you look amazing.”

He sighed. “You had to one up me.”

You giggled and sipped your drink. “I’m sorry.”

He traced one of the scars on your arm. “Looks like the testing was bad, really bad.”

You shrugged. “I guess, I don’t really remember the pain.” You smiled at Levi. “The tests were for my own good though, to see what I was and how harmful I am and what my weaknesses are. My mum was with me the whole time, so I’m okay.”

“Must be nice having such a loving and caring family.” He sipped his whiskey. “Do…do you have siblings?”

You shook your head. “No, when my parents found out I was gifted, they didn’t want anymore.”

“Tch, because they’d have another?”

You laughed. “No, no, it was because they wanted the best life for me and knew I was going to have a tough life, they needed to give me their undivided attention. So, they chose not to have more kids because they didn’t think it’d be fair to them or me.” You pulled a little face. “Kind of feel a bit bad about that, dad wanted a big family.”

Levi reached over and held your hand on the table. “Did you want brother’s and sister’s?”

You shrugged. “I’m okay, I mean I have lots of friends and I like that.”

Levi nodded. “I guess.” He downed his drink, then glanced over at Hange who was giving him the thumbs up. “Do you…do you want to get out of here?”

You smiled at Levi and nodded. “Sure, it’s a bit loud and I’m worried I’m going to bump into someone and be forced to see things.”

He got up and held your hand. “Come on then.” He pulled you outside, then hailed a taxi, but you didn’t get in. “Something wrong?”

You gulped. “Lots of people go into them, so my legs are bare and I might see things.”

He grabbed you and sat you on his lap. “There.”

You blushed hard. “I uhh, thank you.”

Levi told the driver where to go, then tried to not think of anything in case he’d fluster you or make you uncomfortable. He sighed and thought about your perfume, that you smelt really nice, then he liked how soft your legs were on him. Levi looked up at you and saw you blushing. “Sorry.”

You gulped and smiled down at him. “Thank you, it is nice perfume, right? My legs though…” You patted them. “They really that nice?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He looked to the car door opening, then helped you out and paid for the ride. He walked with you to the expensive apartments, then went up to his floor. The door slid open, then he unlocked his door. “Come on in.”

You walked in and looked around. “Woooow.” You saw how clean the place was and the little cleaning bots. “This is amazing. I’ve never seen a place like this before!”

“Thanks.” He closed the door and took his boots off. “This is my place.”

You blushed a little. “Oh, well you have a lovely place.”

He walked over to you, grabbed your hips, then lifted you up and sat you on his kitchen counter top. “Thanks.” He lifted your leg, then slipped your heel off. “Do you want a drink?”

You nibbled your lip. “What do you have?”

He took your other heel off, then put them by the door. “I can make you anything.” He tapped on his drinks machine. “How about another cocktail?”

You nodded. “I’d like that.”

He made two, then handed you one. “It’s not as good as the fresh stuff, but it’s still nice.”

You sipped it and hummed. “It’s good.”

“Good.” He put his glass down, then lifted you off the side and grabbed his drink. “So umm, do whatever you want, just don’t make a mess. I’m sorry I don’t have any games; I tend not to stay here often.”

You walked to the slide door and went outside to see he had a pool. “Yet you had a go at me for sleeping at work.”

“It’s different. Your health is fragile.”

You blew a raspberry. “So is yours, I know I can get sick easily when I use my ability too much, but you can also get sick.”

“I’m fine.”

You walked up to Levi as he leaned on the railing. “You may worry about me, but I also worry about you. Levi, you’re important to me, so your health either mental or physical is always on my mind. You’re on my mind a lot.”

Levi moved quickly, but your mind didn’t have time to register what he was doing before he’d done it. He grabbed your waist, cupped the side of your face and kissed you. You inhaled through your nose at the shock, then you felt yourself relaxing in Levi’s arms and began kissing him back. He nipped your lip; you opened your mouth for him and allowed him to deepen the kiss. You moaned a little and felt Levi smile into the kiss. You fell into Levi as his kiss swept you off your feet, your mind went blank. Before when you kissed others, you could see into their head. However, as Levi kissed you, it was so good you couldn’t think at all or read his mind. You clung to the shirt on his chest to try to hold onto him, to not fall down.

Levi pulled away a little, then kissed the corner of your mouth and up to your ear. He pulled away and gulped. “Sorry if it was forced on you, but I have liked you for a while now and as you’ve seen sometimes in my head, I just want to kiss you all the time.”

You smiled and blushed, then you hugged Levi and pressed your face against his chest and whined. “I like you loads too.” You gripped his back. “But I’m not good for you. I’m a…a…a freak mutant and you’re just this wonderful sweet man.” You stepped back and rubbed your tears with your palms. “People like me don’t get people like you. I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” Levi grabbed you and said your name as you tried to run. “Let go.” You pulled away and hurried off, but Levi grabbed your wrist again and said your name. “Levi stop please.”

Levi yanked you into his arms, then hugged you from behind. “I don’t like doing this, but I need you to look inside my head right now.”

You struggled a little. “Levi, don’t.”

He squeezed you, his voice sounded pained. “Please.” He said your name. “Please.”

You sighed, then closed your eyes and saw into his head all his memories. You were sat in his office working, but he didn’t see anything else in the room but you. You were the main focus and there seemed to be this sparkle about you, especially when you looked up and smiled at Levi. Next, he showed you talking to Erwin about something important, but Levi did not hear anything that was said, instead he was focused on you talking, your little facial expressions too. He showed you the panic and fear he feels when he sees you are unwell and sick, the terror he felt when you were attacked as well. You saw how flustered he feels when he sees you dressed up. He showed you when you were sick at home, how he sat next to you as you slept in your bed when he should have been in the spare room. He was changing the wet cloth on your head and napping next to you, then he went to the spare bed before you woke up. Levi always saw you in this bright and beautiful light, like you sparkled in his eyes and he often hated some of the things he’s said to you.

You welled up and cried. “That’s how you see me?”

Levi let you go. “Yes.”

You turned to him and rubbed your tears. “That’s so…beautiful.”

He sighed and ruffled the back of his head. “I umm…I lied about saying I like you.”

You frowned. “What?”

He blushed hard. “I umm…tch, damn it…I ah…I love you.”

Your eyes widened. “You uhh…you do?”

He nodded and cleared his throat. “I-I umm…I understand i-if you umm if you can’t reply. I-I mean, I j-just sprung this on you. Tch, damn it, fuck. I suck at romance and shit. I’ve never…I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, so I have no fucking clue what to do…so umm…I ah…I want to be with you, you know as a couple, if you want. I umm…I’m learning, so I can mess up, but I guess I can let you see in my head and help me get things out.”

You smiled and held his hands. “Levi, I want you to use your words to tell me how you feel, please. I can see into people’s heads easily, but talking is hard. So, I’ll be patient and wait for you to talk.”

He blushed looked away. “Tch, fucking knew you’d say that you shitty little brat.”

You giggled. “Sorry.”

He looked back at you and smiled a little. “I meant it though, that I umm…that I ah, I love you.” He gave you a quick peck on the lips. “I’m going for a shower. Help yourself to my clothes and anything else.”

“Yes.”

He looked to you. “Huh?”

You blushed. “Yes, I umm…I want to be a couple.”

He blushed hard. “Sh-shower.”

You giggled as he hurried off. You walked into his room, then found a shirt of his and a pair of jogging bottoms. You messed up your hair a little, then pulled on the clothes and felt comfy. You placed your white band on the side, then your gloves and felt free to not have them on. You walked around his bedroom, then blushed when you saw a picture projected in a frame by his bed. You picked it up to see it scrolling through pictures of you and Levi. You smiled at them, then looked up when you heard Levi.

Levi stood there, water dripping down his body, his hair slicked back and a towel around his hips. “You uh…you found it…” He frowned as you stared at him with mouth open and a blush on your face. “Tch, oi brat? You okay?” He walked over and waved his hand in front of your face and said your name. “Hellooo?”

You gulped. “I ahh…you…hot.”

Levi looked down at himself. “Oh, thank you.”

You turned your back to him and put the frame down. “S-sorry.” You hurried out the room, then placed your hand on your chest as you remembered the water dripping down between his pecs and towards his abs, his skin glistening in the light. You placed your hands on your cheeks, then crouched down and whined. “I’m so embarrassing.”

Levi walked into the living room and saw you squatting and whining. He pulled his shirt on, then walked over and placed his hand on your back. “You okay? Something wrong?”

You looked to Levi, then sighed. “I was just flustered by you.”

“You were?”

You nodded and touched his muscular arm on show. “So strong.”

“I am.”

You sat down and faced Levi, then you touched more of his muscle on his arms. “It’s nice.”

He took your hand and kissed it. “You’re nicer.” He blushed hard at his words. “Tch, such an idiot…what am I saying?”

You smiled and hugged him. “I like it.”

He hugged you back. “I can’t wait to hear you say you love me back, take your time, okay?”

You nodded and buried your face in his neck. “Thank you for understanding.”

“I know you like me a lot, I know you care for me, I know you…I know you love me, but it’s a lot for someone like you to say.”

You nodded. “It is.”

“Don’t worry, because I’m here and I can’t wait to hear it, because I know it’s going to sound so beautiful.” He kissed your cheek. “Right, I’m done saying embarrassing things, if I say any more, I will have a heart attack. So, do you uhh…do you…tch, damn it.”

You smiled at Levi, then covered your face with your hands. “Does this make it easier to ask? You know, not seeing my cute face?”

He groaned. “You are cute, too cute for your own good.”

You looked up at him. “Levi! Ask.”

He waited for you to cover your face up again, then he sighed. “Do you…do you want to stay over? We can umm go on a date tomorrow.”

You pulled your hands away, then smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

He gulped. “Okay, great, prefect…so…I only have one bed.”

You leaned and looked to his room. “It’s a big bed.”

He looked back at his bed. “It is. I promise I won’t do anything.”

You reached over and touched his cheek and heard his racing thoughts, his nervousness and love. You smiled at him, then pulled away. “I know, I trust you.” You got up and walked over to the bed, then you climbed in and snuggled up. “Oh, do you sleep on a certain side?”

He walked over and got in. “You picked the right side.”

You lay there, then rolled onto your side and faced Levi. “You seem stiff.”

He flinched. “I’m…I’m not one for sleeping in a bed. I usually sleep in a chair, or the sofa, or at my desk. I almost never sleep next to someone. I just…tch, I guess I liked the idea of sleeping next to you.”

You smiled and shuffled a little closer to him and held his hand. “I like the idea and I like this, but mostly…” You curled up a little and spoke softly. “I like you.”

Levi dragged your body closer and into his arms, then he held you tightly. “Me too.” You closed your eyes and felt so exhausted that you fell asleep quickly. Levi didn’t though, he was nervous, but he was also enjoying holding you. He looked down at you and said your name, but you didn’t respond. He peaked at your face to see you were sleeping. He smiled at how cute and adorable you were, then he squeezed you and kissed your forehead. “I really do love you.” He closed his eyes, then let out a long happy sigh and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

You let out a long sigh as you snuggled closer to something warm. You pressed your face against it, then felt even more warm and something smelt so good. You felt what you were snuggled against vibrate with a hum and a moan. It all came to mind what had happened, last night Levi told you he loved you and you said you liked him a lot, but you couldn’t say love because you were scared, thankfully he said he’d happily wait for you. You kissed him a lot, cuddled together and now you were waking up to him the next day. You blushed and felt so happy, but you were embarrassed that you were clinging to him so much. You couldn’t help it though; he was so warm and cuddly and he smelt amazing. You nibbled your lip, then looked into Levi’s head to see what he was thinking. You saw Levi was thinking about you, it was just pure cute thoughts about you, then you blushed as you saw he was dreaming about touching you, then getting touchier with certain parts of you.

You stopped looking into his head, then leaned up and kissed him. You slipped out of bed, then went to his kitchen. You looked around, then started making breakfast. You cooked eggs, bacon and everything for a nice morning wakeup. You made a good cup of tea, then carried it into the bedroom to see Levi sat up in bed ruffling his hair looking rather tired. You smiled at him. “I brought you breakfast.”

“Thanks.” He yawned and looked adorable like a puppy. “Did you see into my head as I dreamed?”

You blushed. “Maybe.”

He gulped. “I ah…umm…sorry.”

You put the tray onto his lap, then sat on the bed. “It’s okay, I didn’t see much. Just you thinking highly of me and a bit of light touching.”

He paused with his cup of tea, then sighed. “Thank fuck.”

You smiled. “Why? Did you think more?”

He shoved some food into his mouth and ate, then he swallowed. “Sorry, eating can’t talk.”

You giggled, then leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to get some breakfast, don’t miss me too much.”

He grabbed your wrist. “Wait, you haven’t made your breakfast yet?”

You shook your head. “No, I wanted to feed you first.”

He hummed. “Well, I’ll eat and then I’m going to spoil you for breakfast.”

You rolled over and lay between Levi’s legs and tapped the edge of the tray and sighed. “Okay, but remember it has to be full of.”

“I know, I’ve seen what you require diet wise.”

You smiled and nibbled your lip. “You know a lot about me, don’t you?”

“I’ve studied you and what you are in order to give you the most comfortable life.”

You frowned. “That was quick studying, we’ve only just gotten together. When did you do that?”

He blushed. “I umm, I started studying about you after the first week we were partners.”

You knelt up, moved the tray from his lap and placed it on the bed. You lay against Levi, wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. You welled up, then hugged him. “You’re so sweet and wonderful. Thank you Levi.”

Levi stared at you and blushed hard, then he hugged you tightly. “It’s not weird?”

“No, its beautiful. You’re thinking about my health and wellbeing, it’s so sweet. It makes me really happy, because this is my life you know?”

He nodded. “I’m…I’m glad you feel that way.”

You pulled away a little, then smiled. “Can I get a kiss?”

He ran his hand up your back, then rolled over onto you as he growled. “Anytime you want one, you can have one.” He kissed you and sighed in happiness, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. You felt so comfortable and happy nuzzled against Levi. Levi pulled from your lips, then kissed your face and neck all over making you giggle. “How can you be so cute?”

“I’m not doing anything.”

He hummed and played with your hair as he admired you. “So beautiful.”

You heard a beeper go off, then you looked at your communicator. “Ah, I need meds and food.”

Levi jumped off you, then grabbed his tray. “I’ll handle that.”

You hummed a laugh as he ran off. You slipped out of bed, then wobbled a little as you walked into the living room. You caught yourself on the arm of the sofa before you collapsed, then you sat down and sighed. You hated becoming so weak, it was such a bad thing about your ability. You hugged your legs and sighed, then looked up when Levi walked over. You smiled when you saw he had food for you. “Thank you.”

He sat next to you. “You look so down, what’s up brat?”

You took your bowl of porridge with bananas in from him. “Ah, I guess I’m just sick of being like this, me.” You ate your food and hummed. “So good.”

“Don’t say that.”

You looked to Levi to see he was mad. “Say what?”

“That you’re sick of being you. I don’t like it.”

You gulped your food. “Sorry.”

“You’re perfect the way you are.”

You giggled. “I didn’t mean me, me. I meant being gifted. It’s a pain getting weak all the time and getting colds.”

Levi blushed hard. “Tch.” He looked away and covered his mouth with his hand. “Damn it…I’m such an idiot…how…I…” He looked to you. “Sorry.”

You giggled and kissed his cheek. “Don’t be sorry, it’s sweet. I’m happy being me, because it got me you. It’s just I almost collapsed just now because of my gift, so it’s hard and frustrating. I can’t do what other’s do sometimes.”

He put his arm around your shoulders and kissed your cheek. “I’ll keep on top of it, I promise. So, you’ll no longer get frustrated.”

You grinned. “Thank you honey.”

He blushed hard. “Tch, damn it.” He looked away, covered his face and groaned. “Pain in the ass cute little brat with her words and sweet face!”

“What me to leave?”

“No.”

You giggled. “What me to hide my sweet face?”

“No.”

“Want me to stop talking?”

“No.”

You kissed his red tipped ears from blushing. “You’re adorable.”

He peaked at you. “I love you.”

You blushed hard, then shoved loads of your food into your mouth, then shout up and ran to the kitchen. “DONE!”

He followed you into the kitchen, then hugged you from behind. “I love you.”

You whined and pulled your shirt up to cover your face. “Leviii.”

He squeezed you tightly. “I love you so, so much.” He scooped you up into his arms like a bride, then spun around with you. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck and head, then pressed your temple against his head and thought about how you saw him and how you cared about him. Levi gasped as how you saw him filled his head, he saw how he glowed in your eyes, how sweet and charming you thought he was. You showed him that you were always looking at him, how charming and wonderful he was. He was funny, kind, sweet, caring, loving and whenever you got sick, he was the only person on your mind. You thought about how whenever he kisses you, or holds you, or tells you how much he loves you or when he cared for you how you feel.

Levi said your name causing you to stop showing him, you didn’t mean to show him, you’d never done it before. He looked down at you, his eyes searched yours. “You…is…do…do you really see me like that?”

You blushed. “You…you saw into my head?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s like you showed me.”

You looked at your hands. “Wow, I didn’t know I could do that…”

“I liked it.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I really liked it.”

“Well, I’m glad you did. Sorry I forced you to see it.”

“No, I liked seeing it.”

You pulled away and looked him over. “How are you feeling? You have a headache? Feel sick? Wobbly?”

He hummed. “Head hurts a little.”

You smiled. “Banana.”

He sat you on the counter, then got out a bunch of bananas and gave you one and started eating his own. “They’re really good.”

You hummed and nodded. “Glad you like them, how’s my tea working out for you?”

“Great, thank you.”

You smiled. “Well, I grow them with a lot of love and care.”

He dropped the skin in the bin, then walked closer to you. “That your way of saying you love me?”

You blushed. “I umm.”

He put his hands on the counter either side of your hips, then leaned closer and kissed you. “I’m messing with you. I’ve told you, take your time telling me, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “I know.”

He looked to your lips as you licked them from finishing your banana. “How are you so kissable?”

You blushed. “Hey, you’re getting less flustered from things you say.”

He blushed, then captured your lips in a sweet kiss. “Tch, shut up brat.”

You were walking through the station with Hange talking about a nice afternoon tea date with her, because she was determined to be your best friend. You turned a corner into the meeting room to see Levi, Mike and Erwin in there talking about something. You smiled at the guys. “Hey, what’s going on here?”

Levi reached over and lightly squeezed your hand. “Where’ve you been?”

“Went to lunch with Hange.”

Hange put her arm around your shoulders and pulled you into a hug. “We had the best time, lots of gossip and laughter.”

Levi looked to you. “You have fun?”

You nodded. “We went to a gifted friendly place. It was really nice.”

“Good, I’m glad you had fun.”

Hange grinned. “You miss herrrrrrrr?”

Levi glared at Hange. “Tch, shut up shitty glasses.”

Mike snorted. “Come on Levi, we three know you two are dating.”

Levi sighed, then held your hand and pulled you to him. “Okay, we are and we’re happy. However, we don’t want loads of questions because it’s difficult for this one.”

Erwin ruffled your hair. “We know.”

You smiled. “Thank you for understanding all of you.”

You all looked to the door as Connie knocked and leaned in. “Umm, sorry to interrupt but a letter came.”

Erwin frowned. “A letter?”

Hange gasped. “As in an actual letter!?”

Connie nodded and looked to you. “It’s addressed to you.” He handed it over. “I’ve never seen one before.”

You took the letter, then looked down at it. “Huh.”

Levi took it from you. “Hange, scan it for forensics.”

She grinned. “Got it!”

Erwin walked over to the door. “Thank you Connie, now let everyone know no disturbing us.”

Connie saluted. “Yes sir!”

As soon as the door closed, Levi put the envelope on the table and let Hange scan it. She looked at her findings and hummed. “Nothing.”

Mike leaned closer and sniffed. “I can’t smell anything either.”

Levi flicked out his knife, then sliced the envelope open. He shook the envelope causing a little card to fall out and a piece of fabric. He picked up the card to see a heart on the front, then on the back had your name. “Come find me and love me.” You all saw an X there. “Tch, creep.”

Hange giggled. “A fan?”

You shrugged. “Don’t know.”

She scanned the fabric. “I don’t see any blood, fluids or hairs.” She sighed. “What now?”

Erwin looked at you and said your name. “Are you willing to touch this?”

You looked at the fabric. “Sure, I mean we won’t know unless I do. Levi, do you have?”

He showed you the tool. “I always have it.”

“Boot it up.” You pulled your gloves off, then shook your hands. “Alright, it’s a good job it’s fabric because they retain a lot of information.” You gulped. “Tad nervous, but let’s see what it’s hiding.”

_You lay on the floor panting heavily with something over your head, you wiggled and kicked with your hands tied unable to break free. You felt nothing but fear and panic inside you, the heat from your panting and breathing made you feel hot under the bag put on your head. You heard him walking closer, a man you feared so much. He picked you up, then threw you into something. You whimpered and cried as it sounded like a boot slamming, then the starting of a car._

_You don’t know how long you were driving for, but it seemed like forever. The worst part was his humming, his damn humming when he was going to do something cruel. You trusted him, you trusted him so much and he was doing this to you. You wanted him to let you go, you wanted to go home but you couldn’t. You cried out when the car stopped, you knew this was it. You jumped, then moved to the back of the boot as it opened. You wanted him to have some sort of humanity, but you knew it was a lost cause._

_You were grabbed and pulled out of the boot, then threw you onto the floor. You grunted in pain, then you realised it was cold, wet and felt like grass. Your legs were grabbed, then you were dragged for a bit. You kicked and screamed, but it was falling on deaf ears. He let you go, then you lay there panting as panic rushed through you. You could hear your heart beating in your ears, the impending doom coming closer. He walked closer, straddled you and stayed there. You shook in place, you were so scared, you didn’t want to die._

_You screamed as the first stab wet through your gut, then he wet into a wild frenzy and stabbed you over and over and over. Every stab felt like a searing hot pain. You coughed up something, then it trickled down your cheek. The more he stabbed you, then more the stuff came out your mouth, it had to be blood. You wouldn’t die though, you didn’t know why, but your body wasn’t giving up and forcing you to endure all these stabs and his maddened fury on your body._

_You felt him place his hand on your chest, then lean closer to you and whisper your full name including the detective part. “I am in love with you, madly in fact. This woman is for you, I hope you enjoy you perfect gifted beauty.” He pulled away from your body, then you felt a slice across your neck ripping it open. You gargled on your blood and whimpered, then you felt him get off you and grab your legs and drag you across the floor until your light faded._

As you saw all this, as you were the woman, you had instantly dropped to the floor and convulsed as if you were having a fit, but no one could touch you or you’d see what they were thinking. Levi was panicking, because your vitals were flaring up big time. Every stab this woman got it was like you were receiving that stab. You stopped convulsing on the floor and your vitals were gone, you were dead. Levi yanked the cloth from your hand, then checked your pulse. He looked up at Hange. “Do something!”

She stared at you. “Gloves! I need to wear them so I don’t overload her.”

“Fucking hurry!”

Levi looked down as your vitals returned, but it indicated you needed your normal meds and rest. You inhaled, then breathed slowly. You blinked a few times, then hummed. “That hurt a lot.”

Levi held your hand. “What the fuck happened?”

You hummed and gulped. “I just experienced the victim’s death is all, but my body knows it’s not happening to me. So, I die, but then my body reboots me because it realises it’s mistake.”

“You’ve done this before?”

You weakly nodded. “When I was a cop. I’ll be alright.”

Hange crouched down next to you. “You’re amazing.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

Levi looked up at Mike. “Could you get her extra meds in my office? I have it in a pack in my top draw.”

Mike nodded. “On it.”

Erwin sat on the floor and ran his hands through his hair. “Fuck, that was…that was impressive, scary and shocking. So, we have a murdering stalker after you.”

You gulped. “Seems so.”

Mike hurried in, then handed Levi the pack. “Here.”

Levi rolled it out, then mixed the med into the injector. “Hange, could you take her armour off? She’s wearing shorts and a shirt under so it’s fine.”

Hange nodded, then started taking your armour off and gasped at a bruise on your neck where the victim was cut. “Amazing…” She pointed to your shirt. “Do you mind?”

You shook your head. “No, you’ll find I have bruises where she was stabbed, I don’t have internal bleeding so don’t worry, I just bruise.”

She lifted your shirt up and looked at the bruises. “Fascinating.”

Levi glanced at them. “Cover it up, please.” You all looked at him to see how sad and pained he looked. “Please.”

She pulled your shirt down. “How’s her vitals?” She had access, but everyone out of care always asked him. “She okay?”

He nodded. “She’ll be better after this.” He injected you, then sighed. “Now you just need a drink and a banana.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’ve eaten so many of them recently, people are going to think I’m addicted.”

“Maybe. I’ll do some research and find other brain foods for you, just to mix it up.”

You smiled. “Thanks…could someone help me sit up? I need to eat and drink.”

Hange helped you up, then leaned you against her. “There you go, comfy?”

“Yes, thank you. All of you, thank you.”

Levi peeled the banana, then gave you little bits at a time. “We’ll do anything for you brat.”

You hummed. “So, did I get good things for us?”

Erwin tapped away on the device. “Yes, we recorded it and we can piece it together. We know where she was killed, there are not many places that are grassy. Plus, it seems that it was wet, so if we find out what days or areas that are grassy and secluded got rained on, then we have a little area we can focus on. We also have the journey too, when we find her body and the spot, we can create a circle zone of where he could have come from. You did really well.”

Mike offered you juice. “Proud of you detective.”

You welled up. “Thank you.”

Levi rubbed your tears as Hange gave you a squeeze. Levi fed you some more, then looked to Erwin. “Can I take her home early?”

Erwin nodded. “Yeah, take her home and make sure she’s well rested.”

You sighed. “I’m fine, just let me done some paperwork in my office.”

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Erwin? Could you talk some sense into my girlfriend?”

Erwin chuckled and said your name. “This is an order, go home.”

You pouted. “Fine.”

Levi helped you to your feet, then supported you and moved you out the building. You saw a few people watch you, even the old cops you used to work with seemed to know what had happened and felt for you. He helped you into his car, then drove you to your place. He helped you inside, then changed you into your comfy clothes. “Right, you going to do as you are told now?”

You sighed. “I hate this. I feel so weak. Why wouldn’t you let me work?”

He crouched down. “Because your health is important, that’s why.” He kissed your forehead and hummed. “I love you, I really love you, so please do this for me.”

You smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

“I worry about you.”

You reached over and played with his hair. “You know seeing and feeling that woman die…it’s never not going to be a horrible experience.”

He leaned his head against your hand, then knelt with his elbows on the sofa holding your other hand as you lay there. “You really feel all that pain?”

You pulled your shirt up to show your bruises. “Yeah.”

Levi looked at your bruises and traced some, then he leaned over and kissed your tummy. “I’m sorry you had to experience that, but you helped us. It’s a double edge sword. Tch, I wish I could take this pain.”

“Pain is only temporary.”

He sighed. “I know.”

You watched him kiss your tummy where the stabs were, which were a lot, then you played with his hair and thought. “You know, as I lay there dying, I thought a lot.”

“That so?”

You nodded and gulped knowing you were about to take a massive step in this relationship. “I don’t regret anything in my life, in fact, I think I’ve done what is best. However, when I was lying there feeling blood ooze out of me, I could only think of one thing I would regret if that was my end.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“It’s telling you something really important.”

He looked to you. “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

You nibbled your lip, then sat up and felt nervous. “Levi…”

He held your hands. “It’s okay, talk to me.”

“I love you.” You gulped as you saw his eyes widen and a blush creep across his face. “I really love you Levi.”

Levi pulled away from you, he covered his mouth up with his hand, then turned away form you and groaned. “Tch, damn it.”

You nibbled your lip, then leaned over and looked at Levi. “Levi?”

He glanced at you, then turned away from you. “No, no don’t look at me right now.”

You giggled and slipped off the sofa and crawled over to him. “Why?”

He turned and flinched away. “Tch, oi! S-Stop it.” He crawled backwards. “I m-mean it.”

You crawled up between his legs, then kissed him. “But you’re cut.”

He looked away from you and groaned. “You are too fucking cute for your own good, I’m going to get a heart attack I swear.”

You sat back on your legs. “So, you’re not happy?”

He grabbed you and yanked you against him. “I’m really fucking happy; you’ve just told me you love me for the first time and I love you so much too. It’s just…I…well…you…I can’t take it! You’re too cute.”

You hummed a laugh. “You’re the best.”

He blushed and lay back on your floor. “So, I have a question and it’s kind of personal.”

You leaned on his chest and looked down at him. “Yeah?”

He sighed. “Well, can you…are…are you…well…”

You smiled. “You asking if I can have sex?”

He blushed and nodded. “Y-Yes, I mean…you see into people’s heads, right? And there’s a lot of skin on skin contact in sex and I don’t want to…well…you know…overwhelm you and give you a headache or something.”

You giggled. “I’ll be okay, trust me. I’ve had sex a few times and I’ve been fine.”

“You have?”

You patted his cheeks. “Don’t get jealous.”

“I’m not…” He sighed. “It’s just…I don’t like that you were with others, I guess.” He groaned. “Tch, I am jealous huh?”

You nodded. “Yeah, but remember.” You straddled him and ran your hands through his hair. “I’m yours and you are mine.” You leaned closer and kissed him. “I love you, no one else.”

He held your hips. “I love you too.”

You smiled. “Sooo…do you umm…do you want me like that? You know…” You pulled your shirt off making Levi widen his eyes. “Like this?”

Levi stared at your boobs in a nice bra, he’d never seen you shirtless before and you were so beautiful. He blushed hard, then felt like his heart was going to explode. He looked down at himself and saw you were right on his length, he panicked a little because you were turning him on the way you sat there, biting your lip and looking cute. He lifted you up a little. “I ah…umm.”

You frowned. “You okay?”

He cleared his throat. “You…you ah…I’m…”

You looked down and knew what he was embarrassed about, you’d slightly turned him on and he was trying to control himself. You blushed and smiled. “Don’t be embarrassed Levi…I’m umm…I’m happy that I make you…you know, feel that way.”

He looked up and sighed. “I really want you, I do. Like you have no idea how much I want you.” He grabbed your hand before you could touch him. “I don’t want you to see, I would rather get the damn courage to tell you. Just know I really, really, really want you and I love you with all my life and heart. You’re too hurt right now, okay? But when you’re better, I promise I’ll make you feel so loved you’ll turn to putty.”

You giggled. “Levi Ackerman, I’m impressed.”

“You have no idea how embarrassed I am right now and how I want to hide.”

You kissed him and hummed. “Love you.”

He yanked you against him and kissed you with so much passion your mind went blank. He ran his hands up your bare back, then got annoyed when someone rang your doorbell. “Tch, who the fuck?”

You grabbed your shirt, then jumped off him and wobbled to the door. You opened it and smiled. “Eli, hi.”

A nice tanned man with dark hair and a dark trimmed beard smiled at you. “Hey, so umm I heard you were sent home today, I was worried.”

Levi walked over. “Who’s Eli?”

You smiled at Levi. “He’s my ex-partner in my old division. We were friends, he accepted me as his partner with open arms.”

Eli ruffled his hair. “Ha, yeah I did. So, umm…are you okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I just you know, experienced someone’s death.”

His eyes widened. “Again? Damn 13, you gotta stop doing that.”

You smiled. “Yeah, but anything to stop a murderer.”

Levi leaned on the doorframe. “Tch, why you here?”

Eli gulped. “Sorry Lieutenant, I want to thank you for looking after her.”

“Well I have to, she’s my partner and girlfriend.”

Eli looked to you. “You’re dating your partner, you told me you wouldn’t do such a thing.”

You nibbled your lip. “Well, I was young then and everyone hated me except you. It wouldn’t have worked, but I’m in a place now where everyone seems to like me and Levi is a perfect supporter, he’s always on top of my health and he cares about me so much. Plus, he’s really persuasive.”

Levi sighed. “We’re not here about relationships, why are you here?”

Eli smiled. “Well, I just wanted to check on her and I have something for you.” He handed you a gift basket and flowers. “A get-well gift.”

You took it from him and smiled. “Thank you, that’s so sweet of you.”

He blushed a little at your smile. “I’m glad you’re okay, I really am. Can I get a hug?”

You nodded and put the basket and flowers down, then you hugged him and felt yourself feeling sick when you saw into his head. He was thinking about hurting Levi, then pinning you against the wall and having his way with you. You gulped and yanked yourself away, that was one of the reasons why you weren’t with Eli, whenever you looked into his head, he always had very dirty thoughts about you and they were on a little on the aggressive side. You gave him a strained smile. “It really was lovely seeing you again.”

“Yeah, it is. You know, we should catch up.”

You stepped back and Levi saw your discomfort. “Well you have my contact information.”

Levi needed to get you away, he could see you wanted to just slam the door and run. He looked at his communicator and lied. “Looks like her health is not so good, I have to get her some meds and food. Sorry Eli. Thank you for coming over.”

Eli looked to Levi, then you and bowed his head. “Oh sure, I’ll see you around. Bye 13.”

You waved. “Bye.” You looked to Levi after he closed the door. “Do I need meds?”

“No, you just looked like you wanted to get away from him.”

Your eyes widened, then you hugged Levi. “Thank you.”

He hugged you back. “What did you see?”

You sighed. “He wanted to hurt you, then get aggressive with me sexually. It’s why I never got with him.” You looked up at Levi. “I love you.”

He kissed you. “Love you too.”

You sighed. “I need a nap or something, I’m tired.”

“Sure, let’s hug and rest.”

Levi chased after you as you got out the car. “You shouldn’t be on the job; you need plenty of rest.”

You looked to Levi. “I feel fine. Plus, my vitals say I’m good.”

He stood in front of you. “Brat, would you just listen to me. You’re not unstoppable, you don’t have anything to prove, okay?”

You sighed. “I know and I love you, but really I’m fine.” You frowned when your communicator pinged meaning you had a government message. “Oh dear, hang on Levi.” You tapped it and projected the message and read through it. You groaned, then looked to Levi. “My government doctor wants to see me; he’s concerned about the recent fluctuations in my health.”

Levi looked worried. “These the same people who gave you your scars?”

You nodded. “Yes, but they needed to test me for my own good. All that information you have on me, what to feed me and what meds to give me is because of the testing.”

“They going to test me more?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know, but I doubt it.” You heled his hands. “Let’s just focus on the now and not on that, okay? My appointment is next week.”

He sighed. “Alright. So, lets refresh. This case is odd, they’re a weird religious group and complaints have been made from people who have family members in the cult, they’re saying there’s abuse. We’ve been asked to go in, investigate and let people know were here to talk to and they can leave if they want.”

You nodded. “Got it.”

He held your hips and kissed you. “I love you.”

You blushed. “Levi, we’re on the job.”

He kissed your again, then nipped along your jaw. “Say it.”

You nibbled your lip. “But.”

“If you don’t, no more kisses.”

You gasped. “Mean.”

“So? Do you love me?”

You nodded and hugged him. “With all my heart and soul, I love you Levi.”

He squeezed you. “Good, now let’s go see the nut cases.”

You followed him to the grand archway of wood and flowers for the entrance. “You’re so mean.”

“They’re weird, okay? They run around outside preaching love and whatever and want to suck the dick of the leader, Joseph or something, it’s stupid.”

You walked in and smiled at the members. “Well, why don’t you let me handle this grumpy.” You walked up to a member and introduced yourself. “Could we speak with your leader?”

She gasped. “You’re the gifted one!”

You frowned. “I’m sorry?”

“We know of you; Joseph sings your praise at every meeting. You are a gift for us sent from heaven above. Our teacher would love to meet you. Come with me gifted one of sight.”

You and Levi exchanged a look. He leaned closer. “I mean, I get the whole admiration of you, but a whole group?”

You gulped. “Makes me a little uncomfortable.”

He squeezed your hand. “Want me to take control now?”

You sighed. “I don’t think their teacher would allow that, he’s very focused on me it sounds it.”

The member turned to you and Levi as behind her was a simple nice wooden church with loads of flowers. “Joseph is inside preparing our next lesson. You may go in.”

You bowed, then went inside to see a middle-aged man with golden skin from being outside a lot, his hair was long with a mixture of blonde and brown in a lose bun. You saw he had a nice stubble going and the most piercing blue eyes you’d ever seen. He wore a white shirt that was lose and open showing his tan and a few necklaces with a few religious symbols on and muscle. He hummed a song to himself as he prepared a few things. You cleared your throat. “Mr Reed?” You introduced yourself and Levi. “May we have a word with you?”

He lifted his head and looked over to you, then beamed a smile as he said your name. “The gifted one in sight, touched and graced by the great Gods above.” He walked closer. “It is truly an honour to meet you finally, I am in awe.”

Levi cleared his throat. “We’re here on police business, not for you to shit yourself over my partner.”

Joseph looked to Levi and smiled. “So sorry Lieutenant Levi, were you feeling left out? It is an honour to meet someone so strong, but I’m afraid your partner is far more appealing to us because of her incredible power.”

You placed your hand on Levi’s chest as he clicked his tongue, then you smiled at Joseph. “Is there somewhere we can go and talk? We need to discuss a few things with you.”

Joseph took his eyes off Levi, then looked to you. “Of course, just follow me into my office.” He walked ahead to outside, then across a field to a lonely hut that had stunning views of the lake and forest. He opened the door, then allowed you and Levi to go in first. “Please, take a seat. Would you like something to drink?”

You smiled. “Water please, for the both of us.”

He bowed, then got three glasses and sat down. “Now, how may I help the one touched by the Gods?”

You sighed. “Well, we’ve had a few extended family members outside of this group have some issues. They’re concerned with the way their family is being treated here.”

“Oh dear, that is not good.”

Levi crossed his legs and leaned back. “Do you have a punishment system here?”

He shook his head. “No, we believe punishment will be divine and given by the Gods. If someone has wronged us or others, they are sent out to our scared area where they must face the Gods and reflect on what they have done. There is no act of punishment, no one is hurt, tortured or anything.”

Levi looked to you, then Joseph. “Do you mind if my partner looks into you mind?”

“I’d be honoured if she did.”

You took your gloves off. “Just offer your hands please.”

He smiled and held his hands out to you. “Show me what the Gods have gifted you.”

You held his hands, then sighed. You looked into his mind and saw that he had been talking to something, but you were unsure what, so there was something to what he was saying. You moved past all his religious stuff, then looked at how he treated his members. You saw he was rather sexually active with his people, which made you blush a little. You were sure a few kids running around were his, but you weren’t going to question it because even he didn’t know. You could see he really wanted you as his wife, that he was willing to give up all his lovers to have you. You ignored his want for you, then looked at how he was with his people when they did wrong and he was right, he did not punish them physically. Which meant, either the reports were wrong, or someone else was taking punishment into their own hands.

You pulled away from Joseph and smiled. “Is it alright if we meet with key members of your group?”

He nodded. “Of course, you are welcome to do as you please here.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You stood up and put your gloves on. “I just need to step out and speak to my partner, we’ll be right back.”

“Take your time divine creature.”

You nodded to Levi. “This way.” You walked out and went down to the lake, you looked around then sighed. “So, he’s not the one hurting people. I think we need to talk to the family members, get them to possibly gather evidence of what they are claiming, then if they have proof we come back and talk to key members of this cult.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “Tch, yeah sure we can do that…you okay? You blushed a little back there.”

“Let’s just say, that man get’s around. He also has the major hots for me, he’s willing to give up every lover for me to be his wife.”

Levi paced backwards and forwards in annoyance. “Tch, fucking asshole. I’ll rip him a fucking new one. He’s dead.”

You pressed your hands against Levi’s chest. “Calm down, please.”

He sighed. “Tch, sorry but…” He reached up and played with your hair. “I just don’t like people seeing you like that, seeing you as an object to own.”

You smiled. “Thank you, you know for seeing me in such a beautiful light.” You playfully shoved him. “Just remember though, you have me, I love you and you love me. Okay?”

He nodded. “I know, but I just like you telling me.”

You giggled. “Cheeky. Come on, we have to go speak to Joseph.” You walked back and told Joseph that you were going to speak to the family members and you’d be back in the future if required.

He bowed to you. “Thank you for coming, please come in your spare time though, it’d be lovely to show you my family.”

Levi put his hand on your lower back and pushed you. “Sure, maybe. See you again Mr Reed and thank you for your time.”

You walked with Levi back to his car. “You know, we should go on a nice holiday together.”

He hummed. “I think I’d like that.”

You giggled and leaned against the car, then pulled him against you. “Just you and me on a nice little holiday. Plus, if I tell my doctor I’m going on holiday, he might leave me alone.”

Levi kissed you and hummed. “Perfect idea, it really is and it means I get you all alone.”

“Exactly.”

“Let’s get booking.”


	5. Chapter 5

Levi walked down the hall to your flat door, a bunch of flowers in his hands as he wanted to make you smile before you went to your doctor’s appointment. He opened your door and saw you smiling and laughing at someone. He called your name. “You okay?”

You smiled. “Hi Levi! Yeah I’m great.”

He walked in and closed the door. “Who you talking to?”

Your mum walked out of your kitchen. “Well if it isn’t the Lieutenant with a bunch of beautiful flowers, you trying to get into my daughter’s pants?”

Levi blushed. “N-No mam.”

You giggled and walked over to Levi and kissed his cheek, then took the flowers. “Thank you handsome. Relax, my mum knows about us.”

Your mum giggled. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but mess with you son.” She gave him a big hug taking Levi by surprise. She hummed and wigged him. “How are you my handsome man?”

Levi hugged her back, then pulled away. “I’m good, just worried about your daughter.”

She stepped back and looked at you as you put the flowers in a vase. “I don’t blame you. These doctor’s appointments aren’t nice.” She sighed. “And the fact she has a psycho after her too.”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

You walked over and grabbed your bag. “Alright, we ready to go?”

You mum held your hand. “Yes, come on.” She stopped, then looked to Levi. “Actually, hold your boyfriend’s hand.”

Levi held your hand. “Happy to hold her hand always.”

Your mum hummed a laugh. “Perfect. Oh, I’ll drive everyone, okay?”

Levi kissed your temple as you walked with him. “I’m thinking we book our holiday after your appointment.”

You smiled and nodded. “I’d love that, yeah.”

Your mum opened her back door on her car. “Get in the back you two, make sure you cuddle and kiss loads as I want to be a grandma.”

You blushed bright red. “Mum!”

“What? I want little cute kiddies running around.”

You got into the car. “So sorry Levi.”

Levi looked to your mum. “I’d like kids, but give it time.” He sat next to you, then kissed your cheek. “You’re so beautiful.”

You blushed and kissed him. “Thanks, but you know how I feel about myself.”

“I know.” He put his arm around you and pulled you close. “I think you are wonderful and perfect; I really do.”

Your mother looked in the mirror and smiled at you and Levi, then went to the usual place. She pulled up and sighed, she hated taking you to the doctor, but she had to go with you every time. She hated how they tested on you, that they damaged your skin as they did. She wanted to take the pain away, all the pain and make sure you were safe in a nice bubble. Your father was just the same, he worked his ass off to protect you and would sometimes come home with cuts and bruises. When you got older, you found out he had those cuts and bruises because he was defending you from others and his choice to have you. He would beat the living crap out of anyone who’d bad mouth his daughter. You and your mother were proud of him and concerned, you didn’t want him to get hurt at all, but you both were so happy that he loved you so much he would fight.

Your mother sighed and gave over her details to the attendant at the car park, then drove through and parked in your designated spot. She looked back at you and Levi. “We’re here. I hope they don’t need to do tests; I really do.”

You smiled. “I’ll be okay.” You got out of the car.

Your mum looked to Levi. “She won’t be fine, the tests really hurt her, you’ve seen some of her scars, right?”

Levi nodded. “I have. Don’t worry, I’ll look after her and after this we’re going on holiday. I hope you don’t mind.”

She shook her head and smiled. “I think that’d be a great idea. Take care of her, okay? Contact me and update me as much as you can, because she won’t. She loves her independence and feels like she’s a burden. You hold onto her tightly Levi, because even though she loves you with her life, she might try to leave you and run off because she thinks she’s saving you from her. She’s tried to do it before to me and my husband.”

Levi felt worried, really worried at the thought of you leaving him. He sighed and looked to the window as you tapped your knuckles on it looking confused. Levi got out, then hugged you. “Sorry, we were just chatting.”

You hugged him back. “That’s okay. Let’s get this over with then.” You held Levi’s hand and smiled as your mum opened the door. “Thanks.”

She sighed. “I hate doing this. I’m sorry sweetheart.”

You shrugged. “It’s okay.”

She led the way, then registered you with the desk as Levi looked around and felt like he’d just walked into a weird world. The lady behind the desk looked up at you. “Need a blood sample to send to the doctor.”

You pushed up your sleeve, then stuck it through a little door. The whole place had screen doors to keep people like you separate from normal people. She pulled on gloves, a mask and an apron to prevent anything from you getting on her which pissed off Levi. He watched as she got a gun, then grabbed your wrist roughly, yanked you closer and slammed the gun into the back of your elbow. She pulled out blood, then took another device and pulled some skin off the back of your arm. She patched it up roughly and shoved you back.

Levi frowned. “You okay?”

You nodded. “I’m okay.”

“But.”

Your mum stopped him. “It’s normal, please don’t kick off.”

“How was any of that normal?”

She gave him a sad smile as you walked over to the sitting area. “I know, but you have to remember most people aren’t like us, they don’t love and care for people who are beautiful, unique and talented.” She looked over to you talking with a little boy. “They just see monsters with power, but we know they’re not. All I can say is ignore others and love her with everything you have.”

Levi nodded. “I adore her so much, I really do. She’s always on my mind and everything I do I want it to involve her. I want to get a new place so we can live together.”

“You’ll have to get approval from the government, but I can help with that.”

“Thanks. We should go see her.” He walked over to your and ruffled your hair. “You doing alright?”

You nodded and smiled. “I’m great, I can’t wait to book our holiday.”

He sat down. “Same. Oh, mam? Are you able to help us with the paperwork? You know, to let her go on holiday with me?”

She nodded. “I can help with that, promise.”

“Thank you.”

She tapped on her communicator. “Setting it up now and I’ve updated your father about today, he sends lots of hugs and kisses.”

Levi looked to you. “Why doesn’t your father come to these?”

You giggled. “Because he just cries.”

Your mum laughed. “She’s right, my husband cries at seeing his little cutie getting hurt, so he has to stay away.”

Levi kissed your neck. “Can’t blame him.”

You kissed Levi. “Love you.” You saw the woman behind the desk with a disgusted look on her face. You got up and pointed to the door. “Appointment.”

Levi got up and held your hand. “I’m coming with you.”

You looked to your mum. “Mum?”

She looked at you and Levi, then got up. “Alright, I’ll show you what to do Levi because the next meetings, I’m handing it over to you.”

Levi nodded. “Thank you.”

Your mum led the way, then she smiled and shook your doctor’s hand. “Dr Jeong Sook. Good to see you.”

Dr Jeong Sook was a young looking and handsome Korean man, in fact, he looked more like a model or idol than he did a doctor. He always had some earrings in and one long one on one ear, he had a smile to die for and beautiful almost shoulder length silky black hair. He took one look at you, gasped, then hugged you tightly and said your name. “It’s so good to see you!” He held your upper arms and looked you over. “So gorgeous…I always find you so beautiful.”

Levi cleared his throat. “So, why are we here?”

Jeong looked to Levi. “Who are you?”

You smiled. “This is my boyfriend! I’ve finally found a keeper Jeong.”

Levi noticed that his smile became strained, as if he really didn’t like that information at all. Jeong cleared his throat, then smile a little. “Well, I’m glad you found someone who likes you for you. You are a wonderful and talented human being. Sit please, all of you, and I will go over the papers.” He sat down and got your information up on the system. “Alright, I’ve seen that your body has been all over the place, one minute you’re good and the next your body is bad.” He called out days where you were good. “What happened on these days and times?”

You blushed a little. “Ah, well those days and times I umm…” You glanced at Levi. “I was with my boyfriend Levi.”

Your mum giggled. “You dirty pair.”

You cleared your throat. “Well, we haven’t done anything like that mum.”

She raised a brow. “Really?”

Jeong looked to Levi. “You need to be careful when you take things further, because every touch will trigger things in her head. In fact, it’s probably best if you two don’t get intimate. You need lessons about her kind and how power. You’re not ready to do this with her, plus if you have children, she’ll hear the kid when she’s pregnant. It’s just a bad idea all round.” He tapped away on the monitor. “So, the other days where you’ve been really bad, have you been using your ability too much?” He stared at you as you nodded, then he shook his head. “You can’t keep pushing your mind and body so much, you are not unstoppable, you are limited in the things you can do and if you keep at this you could collapse and end up in hospital.” He stared typing. “I think you need to come into the hospital here, check yourself in and stay here under my watch.”

Your mother shook her head. “No, no she’s not staying here, she’s worked too hard. You put her in there before and she was just upset being there, this is not a good thing.”

Levi gritted his teeth. “Tch, she’s not going, don’t lock her up just because you want to be around her and you have a crush on her.”

Jeong growled. “The fact I have feelings for her has nothing to do with that at all, I just believe she’ll be better here with me.”

“You don’t know what she wants.” Levi looked to you. “What do you want?”

Your eyes widened, then you smiled as you’d never really been asked that before. “I umm, I want to stay with you Levi.”

Your mum smiled. “There, a compromise. She will live with her boyfriend and he’ll keep an eye on her.”

Jeong sighed. “I…I can’t argue with her, but sweetheart, please listen to me when I say I am worried about you.”

“I know, but I want to work and I want to be with Levi. Thank you for your concern, but I’m still fit and healthy, right?”

He sighed and nodded. “Yes, yes you are.”

“Then I’m okay. Plus, I’m going on holiday with my boyfriend here, so it’ll mean I can relax. Right?”

Jeong sighed. “Fine, enjoy your holiday in the sun and ignore me. I’ve done nothing but look after your health for years, and now you’re just going to ignore me.”

You smiled at Levi and held his hand. “I just want to be happy and I have this chance to be happy and I will.” You got up making everyone stand. You hugged Jeong. “Thank you for all these years and many more to come.”

He squeezed you tightly. “I’m always thinking of you, just know that okay?”

“I know.” You pulled away. “Thank you for your concern.”

You held your white large summer hat and white beach dress, you smiled at the view of the ocean and beach. You had to wear white when you were out of the city, just so people knew that you were what you were. Levi hugged you from behind and kissed your neck loads, then squeezed you. “You okay?”

You took your hat off and held it up to hide your face, you turned and used it to hide Levi’s too so you could kiss him without anyone looking. “I’m perfect, happy to be here with you.”

He saw you lowering your hat, then he grabbed it and held it up. He cupped the side of your face, then kissed you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. He pulled, then lightly kissed your lips. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.” You blushed, then held his hand and pulled him along. “Come.”

He frowned at you as you both walked towards your own private little pool, and your own little flat of a room. “What are you doing?”

You looked back at him and smiled. “Something.”

“Yeah?”

You giggled. “Trust me.” You brought him inside, then closed the slide door and darkened the outside so no one could see in. You brought Levi to the stunning bed, then sat him down on the end.

He shuffled a little, then looked you over. “What are you up to?”

You threw your hat, then kicked off your shoes off. You gulped, then reached up behind you and pulled your zip down on your dress. “Just a little something for you.”

Levi’s eyes widened as your dress slipped down your body, then hit the floor. He glanced up to see you in the sexiest underwear he’d ever seen on anyone. There was a corset bit, lace, straps and everything. He covered his mouth with his hand. “Holy shit…fuck me…”

You walked closer. “That umm…that was the intention.”

He frowned. “What?” Then he blushed hard. “O-Oh…right…okay…”

You blushed and placed your hands on your cheeks. “Oh god, I made a mistake, didn’t I? I’m so sorry.” You hurried around and grabbed your dressing gown. “I’m an idiot.”

Levi shot up from the bed, then grabbed the dressing gown. “N-No, d-don’t. I umm…I’m sorry it’s just…” He stepped back and looked you up and down. “Fuuuck…you look so good.”

You smiled. “Really?”

He nodded and took your hands and pulled you closer, then twirled you around slowly. “Gorgeous. You really are.” He pulled you against him, then he kissed you and growled. “Are you sure you want this?”

You nodded. “I do, I really want you Levi.” You ran your hands up his chest. “So badly. Do you want me?”

“Look into my head.” You did as he said and blushed really hard at the things he was thinking. “See?”

You cleared your throat. “Wow. Y-You do.”

He kissed you and hummed as he walked backwards towards the bed. “I’ve been holding back since you told me you loved me.” He fell back on the bed taking you with him and making you giggle. “You’re so cute to dress up for me.”

You wiggled, then sat up on his hips and looked down at him. “Well, I know you were nervous about our first time because you thought I might see things, and well I was a tad nervous too. However, I thought it’d be more fun and make us both more comfortable if I dressed up.”

Levi ran his hands along your thighs. “You know, you didn’t have to wear all this for us. I think you’re beautiful just the way you are. That time you pulled your shirt off and I saw you in a normal bra, it took everything in my not to jump on you.”

You blushed and covered your face with your hands. “God Levi, you set my heart racing all the time.”

He grabbed your waist, then flopped your around and onto your back on the bed. He looked your body over and growled. “You just look like a present ready for me to unwrap.” He leaned down and kissed your chest. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle and loving with you, I promise. If there’s any problems, if you don’t like something or it’s too much let me know, okay?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He nipped down your body, then gazed at your chest. “You have such a stunning body, just look at those curves and chest.” He nipped the top of your breast making you jump, then he licked the wound making you moan. He glanced up at you and smiled. “That was a nice sound.”

You blushed hard. “Leviii.”

He ran his finger down your body, then pulled at the ties on you. He popped all the clips on your corset, then opened it up to see your scars and body. He lifted your back up, then unclipped your bra and threw it away with your corset. He knelt up and looked your body over, then smiled. “Just so beautiful.” He let out a love filled sigh, then unclipped the straps on your legs. He looked over your body and took everything off you until you were just wearing cute pants. He pulled on your underwear, then let go making it snap so you jumped and squeaked at him. He pounced onto you making you giggled. He played with your hair and smiled. “I really love you so much.”

“I love you too.” You played with his hair. “I love you I really do.”

He kissed down your body to your neck. He nipped and sucked your neck, then bit down a little harder and sucked. Levi just wanted to mark you, so people knew you were his and no one else’s. He kissed down your body and began massaging your chest. He kissed your other breast, then nipped and created a little mark on your lovely skin. He kissed down, then dragged his lips across your skin down to your pant line. He ran his tongue along the band, then nipped the band and made it snap. He inhaled and hummed. “You smell so nice.”

You covered your face with your hands. “Levi.”

He hummed a laugh. “Sorry, but you do.” He sat up, then pulled your underwear down. “Legs brat.” He watched you pull your legs towards you, so he pulled your underwear clean off and threw them. “You still okay?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“You still want me?”

You nibbled your lip. “More than anything. Do you?”

He parted your legs slowly. “Yes. A thousand times yes.” He lay down on his stomach, then kissed up your thigh slowly. He nipped down hard, then sucked a mark, so when you were on the beach together people would see you were his. He licked a line up your leg, then threw your legs over his shoulders. He licked up your heat making you shiver in delight. You closed your eyes and focused on what Levi was doing to you instead of letting your power run wild. You gulped and moaned as Levi licked and played patterns on your bundle of nerves. You whimpered and whined at him; it was nothing but pure bliss for you. He took your bud into his mouth, then sucked making your body shaking in pleasure. You arched your back and hummed in delight, you didn’t even need to control your brain anymore because Levi was so good, you didn’t have time to think about your power. Levi had full power over your body and your ability.

You gripped the sheets as Levi kept tracing patterns and sucking on your bud, his hands massaging your outer thighs. You couldn’t hold on any longer, your body just snapped. You smiled as you felt the warmth rush over you, your mind blank. You shook a little in delight, then sank into the bed and hummed in happiness. You bit your lip and opened your eyes. “Lieutenant Levi Ackerman, that was…”

He kissed his way up your body, then nipped at your neck. “You’re welcome, but it’s not over yet.” He kissed along your jawline, then kissed you. He nipped your lip, then grinded against you as he kissed you deeply and massaged your chest. He smiled as you mewled and whined at him as you melted more at how perfect Levi was, his kiss, his touch and the way he deeply moaned. He slid his hand down your body slowly as he kept taking your breath away with his kiss. He ran his fingers up and down your heat. Your legs clamped closer together. He smirked at your actions, then pressed a finger into your heat making you whine. He moved his finger and pressed until he found the right spot. You bucked against him, then sighed as he kept moving in the right way.

You tangled your fingers in his hair, then massaged his scalp. You were in pure blissful heaven. Levi nipped along your jawline, then licked your neck and nibbled your neck to make more marks on you. You gripped his back as your other hand continued to massage his scalp, it was just perfect to be with him like this finally. You couldn’t wait for the main event, to finally be one with him and hoped to god your power wouldn’t mess it up. You let out a long moan as Levi pressed a second finger into your heat, then massaged the right spot within you and pushed you closer and closer to your next end. You bucked against Levi as his thumb rubbed across your bud. You were seeing stars at how good he felt, you just wanted more, so much more. You wanted Levi badly, you focused a little and had a cheeky look into his head. You blushed at all the wonderful things Levi was thinking about you, how he wanted you badly, how he adored and loved you and how he thought your body was perfect.

Your mind link to Levi broke when you felt the snap, then the rush of pleasure. You arched your back as you moaned, then you sank into the bed again as you felt bliss. Levi licked his fingers in front of your eyes, then kissed you. “You’re so beautiful.”

You blushed. “Thank you.”

“You still want to keep going?”

You nodded. “I do, yes.”

He knelt up and pulled his shirt off allowing you to see all the muscle you adored. You sat up and traced his scars from fights, every single one of them was perfect in your eyes. You leaned close and kissed where his heart was. He played with your hair, then cupped your face and lifted your head up and kissed you. You reached down as you both kissed and undid his trousers. Levi pulled from the kiss and stopped you. “Slow down a little, okay?”

You blushed. “Oh, sorry.”

He smiled. “Don’t be sorry, I’m happy you want me.” He got off the bed and pulled his trousers down. “You still sure?”

You nodded. “I really want to be with you.”

He sighed and nodded, then pulled his boxers off and saw you blush hard at his length and thickness. “You okay?”

You nodded and looked up at him. “How have you been able to hide that?”

He frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

You cleared your throat. “It’s very impressive.”

He smiled, then blushed. “Ah…well…good…thought I scare you off for a moment.”

You shook your head. “Not at all.”

He looked into the bedside draw, then pulled on protection. You crawled onto the bed and kissed you, he slowly pushed you onto your back onto the bed and took control of the situation. He ran his hand along the outside of your thigh. He kissed your cheek loads and neck. “Tell me if it hurts or if it’s uncomfortable, or if I’m doing something wrong, or if you want me to stop, or.”

You pulled Levi close causing him to press into your heat. You arched your back and moaned, then hummed and looked to Levi. “You worry too much. You feel amazing.”

Levi tapped his head against the bed by your head, then pushed in all the way slowly. He let out a shaky breath. “F-Fuck.” He kissed the side of your face loads, then started moving nice and slow. You wrapped your arms around Levi and just felt your body melt away. Your power stayed away as you just let Levi give you nothing but pleasure. He tapped his forehead against yours, then locked eyes with you as he moved. He smiled at you as you felt nothing but warmth and love coming from him, you didn’t even need to read his mind to know just how much he cared and adored you. He was sweet, attentive and loving with every movement he made. You knew you wanted to be with this man for the rest of your life, he was just your world. He made your body tingle and buzz with delight; he was just moving so perfectly. The way he moved was sending sparks of pure pleasure, his body was rubbing against your bud and his length was pressing the right place within you that you were in heaven. All yours and Levi’s worries washed away, the fear and how cautious you’d both been meant nothing.

You held Levi tightly, your fingers ran down his back as you felt all his muscles moving with every rock of his body. You whined a little at Levi, so he pulled his head from yours. You leaned your head up a little, then kissed him. You nipped his lip and kissed him deeply and with passion. You hummed and smiled, because you were so happy, he was finally kissing you. You loved it when he kissed you, because he was so passionate, loving and just made you melt into the bed. He was everything people you could dream of and more, any woman would be lucky to have him in their lives. You couldn’t believe Levi was yours, that he had chosen you of all the people. You didn’t think you were anything special, you weren’t even sure why Levi had taken such a liking to you and given you so much love and affection sometimes you didn’t think you were deserving. You were counting your blessings, but part of you was worried about the two of you being together. You couldn’t help but think that maybe you were causing more harm than good being with Levi, that people would judge and hate him for being with you. He was amazing in every way, you wanted people to see him how you did and you thought that you were tearing him down.

Levi moved your arms off him, then slammed your arms either side of your head. He locked his fingers with yours and pulled away a little. He moaned and hummed in delight, then he rocked a little faster now he knew you were feeling better and he was taking your mind off your bad thoughts. You just looked up at Levi and admired how perfect he looked above you, how his hair fell in his face and framed it. You couldn’t get over how handsome Levi was, he was just perfection in your eyes. He squeezed your hands just to check on you, but you were great, more than great actually. You tried your best to ignore the little bad voices in your head, because you wanted Levi to be with you for your whole life, but you couldn’t help but worry. Levi saw your worry etched over your face, he kissed you roughly and rocked against you a lot faster. Your mind and horrible thoughts faded away again, now you were feeling nothing but pleasure again.

Levi squeezed your hands more, adjusted himself and rocked hard and fast against the right spot. You squeezed around him, closed your eyes and arched your back. You leaned your head back and moaned so perfectly, Levi just loved the sounds you were making, it sounded so good to him. He panted and moaned with you, he just loved how you felt and couldn’t believe how perfect you were. Levi had been with other women before, but he’d never been with someone who felt so good. You gulped and tried to control your body, but your legs were shaking and with every beat of your heart and movement form Levi you were in heaven. You squeezed your toes and hummed, you couldn’t hold on any more. You felt the snap in your body and were sent into euphoric bliss. Fire burned through your whole being, it was the best release you’d ever felt and you knew Levi was going to give you so much more than just this one time.

You linked your arms around his neck and kissed his face all over. You moved up and Levi knew what you were doing, so he sat up and sat you on his lap. He ran his hands up your sides, then massaged your sides. He looked up to you, then helped you move up and down on him. You tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair and smiled down at him. You kissed him, then you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. Levi smiled as you kissed him, he loved and adored you were taking control of the kiss. You massaged the back of his head, you just loved how soft it was, especially the shaved bit. You pulled from his lips, then kissed along his cheek and up to his temple. Levi kissed your neck and smirked against your skin. He held your back, lifted you a little and then kissed between your breasts over your heart. You kissed his forehead loads making him hum in happiness. He loved you with everything he had, he just thought you were a mixture of cute and sexy all in one. He just thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world. He wanted to keep you for forever.

Levi leaned you back a little, then attacked your chest with kisses and bites so he could mark you all over. He wanted to give you as many marks as he could, just so you would remember you were his and other people could see it too. He nipped your chest, then licked his little wound. He looked up at you and growled. You looked down and blushed hard, Levi looked just like a hungry predator and you were his prey. You panted and moaned at the look; it was just so sexy to looked at like that by someone. You didn’t think that a few months ago you’d be like this with Levi, a few months ago a lot of people hated you, everyone thought you were scum. But here you were on holiday with a man who worshipped the ground you walked on, who was screwing you senseless that you couldn’t even use your ability to read his mind. You felt so teary eyed when you realised how lucky you were, because gifted people like yourself had to face facts that it was almost impossible to get a boyfriend or girlfriend. Levi was a blessing, he really was.

You whined at Levi, your legs were getting a little tired, but you felt so good you didn’t want to stop. Levi reached down to your bud, then ran circles around it. You clenched around him and hung your head back. Your nails dragged along Levi’s body; you were struggling to hold onto him. He pressed your bud more, then watched as you flopped back and slipped from him and hit the bed as you went pink in the cheeks and let out the most delicious moan. You felt a burn and rush of pure pleasure. You panted and tried to control your body, but you were just shaking so much from feeling heaven. You smiled, then glanced at Levi as he slowly rocked. You reached out for him and hummed, you just wanted to cuddle and be passionate with the man you loved and adored. Levi pushed his arms under your back, then held you close, he held onto you as if his life depended on it. He kissed your face all over, then nipped and sucked on your neck. He kissed up to your ear, then whispered sweet things into your ear. You could help but smile and hold the man you loved and adored with your whole heart and soul.

Levi kissed along your jawline, then kissed you. Levi wanted this last part to be perfect, he could feel himself coming closer to the end and he wanted you to feel one last burst of pleasure before he finished. He kissed you more and more, he didn’t want to stop kissing you. He tried to keep a rhythm up, but it wasn’t as perfect as it had been. He pulled from your lips. “I love you.” He saw you well up a little. “I love you so much.” He pressed his lips against your ear, your body shivered as he panted and moaned in your ear filling you with pure delight. “I love you loads.” He moved a little faster and harder. “I love you.” You squeezed and gripped at his back as you felt your coil tighten. You turned your head and bit down on Levi’s shoulder hard as you felt a big snap, then a rush of heat fire through you like boiling water. Levi moaned as your body squeezed him. He moaned your name, then felt the best release of his life. He moved a little bit, then lay against you and panted.

You played with his hair and hummed in happiness. “I love you so much Levi.”

He smiled against your cheek, then lifted his head and kissed you. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you or make you see anything against your will?”

You giggled. “I’m perfect Levi, I really am.”

He sighed. “Good, I was so worried.”

“I know.”

He blushed. “Oh…”

You rolled over onto him, then kissed his face all over. “You are so cute. I love you Levi Ackerman, I really do. Remember that, please?”

He nodded. “Always.”

You smiled, then got off him. “Good, now I need to pee.”

“Romantic.”

You kissed his forehead. “It’s a normal girl function.”

“I know.” He held your hips and pulled you close. “You don’t need to explain yourself to me, honest. No matter what you do, you are beautiful and perfect.”

You giggled and hugged him. “So are you.”

You lay back on your sunbed, then wiggled on it to get comfy. You didn’t like that you had to wear a white bikini because of what you are, but you did make it look really good. You could tell it was, because Levi wasn’t able to keep his eyes off you. You smiled as he came over with drinks, then put them down. He sighed and looked you all over. He reached over, then traced some lines on your body. He started massaging your skin and hummed. “Can I rub suncream onto you?”

You looked to Levi, then pulled down your sunglasses a little to look at him. “I’ve already got plenty on.”

“I know…but you can’t be too careful.”

You giggled. “Sure I guess, I kind of need my back doing again.”

“Perfect.”

You sat up, then lay down on your tummy with your head being where your feet would be. You hummed and smiled as Levi started rubbing the cream in, then you giggled as he rubbed the cream too much onto your bum. “Hey! Watch where those hands are going.”

He leaned down and bit your bum cheek making you squeak. He hummed. “Sorry, but I can’t help it.”

You giggled, then your smile faded when you heard what people said as they walked past. A woman looked over at you, then she looked disgusted and looked to her friend. “Ew, I can’t believe a handsome man like him is with a disgusting freak. I bet she’s using him, probably holding something against him. Poor man.”

Levi leaned over. “Don’t listen to them, okay? You’re perfect.”

You gave him a tiny fake smile, then rested your chin on your arms. “Thanks.”

You saw two guys walk past talking, then one looked at you and Levi. One laughed and shook his head. “Freak fucker.”

His make shoved him and laughed. “Yeah, freak fucker.”

“Least she’s hot.”

“Super hot.”

You sat up making Levi jump. He frowned at you. “You okay?”

You grabbed your white dress, then put it on. “I’m fine, just done with the sun for now.”

Levi looked over to the guys and women mocking him for being with you, then he climbed over onto your bed. He pulled you against him so you were between his legs and against his chest. “Tch, oi brat? Ignore those assholes. I’m with you because I love you, I think you’re an amazing person, I really do. Just hold onto me, okay?”

You hugged Levi tightly and just felt like you wanted to cry, because you knew you didn’t deserve Levi and the people around you were right. You thought Levi deserved someone so much better than you, he didn’t deserve this hate because he was with you. Levi heard you crying a little, so he kissed the top of your heard, then hushed you as his hand ran up and down your body. You sniffed and rubbed your tears away. “Sorry, I’m ruining our holiday.”

He shook his head. “You’re not.” He cupped your face. “You’re not at all.” He heard a beep and looked at his communicator. “You need some fruit.” He reached over and handed your drink to you. “Good job I got you a fruit cocktail with no alcohol. Drink up.”

You took it and drank loads through the cute metal straw. “It’s nice.”

“I’m glad.” He played with your hair. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

You nodded. “I know.”

He kissed you. “I love you.”

You gave him a little smile. “Love you too.”

You looked to the flat. “Do you mind if I go inside for a nap? Just need to relax a little.”

He stood up and slapped your bum. “Off you go then.”

You smiled, then hurried off inside. You climbed into bed and wrapped up into the bed sheet, then sighed as you felt like shit. You tapped on your communicator and browsed online about your kind, then you saw something that caught your eye. There was a retreat for gifted people to get away from the city, to live there with other gifted people, to be around nature and the trials and tribulations of the online community who hated your kind. You read about how normal people could visit, but couldn’t stay for too long. It was the first ever gifted community that was safe, inclusive and allowed people to have roles that linked well with their abilities. You nibbled your lip, then saved the page. You lay there looking up at the ceiling, then you rolled over and hugged Levi’s pillow to your body and inhaled. You loved how Levi smelt, it was always so comforting to you.

Levi walked into the room, then leaned in the doorway and stared at you. “Perv.”

You lifted your head and smiled at Levi. “Hi.”

He walked over, then climbed into bed. “Wouldn’t you prefer me instead of a pillow that smells like me?” You welled up looking at him, then sobbed. Levi’s eyes widened, then he pulled you against him. “Hey, hey, hey. Shhh, it’s okay.” He rubbed your back. “You’re okay. I feel awful now. Is it something I’ve done? Have we slept together too much? Was it something you saw in my head?”

You shook your head. “No, no you haven’t done anything.”

He wiped your tears. “Then what’s wrong?”

“I love we’ve been intimate so much, and I love how sweet you’ve been, and I love the thoughts you’ve had of me. It’s just.” You sniffed and rubbed your face. “I’m this awful freak like monster, but you’re this wonderful and amazing lieutenant who saves people’s lives. People are thinking the worst of you, all the things they say and think is wrong.” You tapped on your communicator, then showed him a feed of news and chatter about Levi. “Before you were with me, people admired and loved you, you did so well. Now you’re with me, people hate you and even want you to lose your job. You don’t deserve this hate, you really don’t.” You got up, then sat with your back to Levi and hugged yourself. “All because you’re with a stupid freak of monster. I’ve ruined your life, your reputation and your career. I hate myself for this. I really do hate myself.”

Levi crawled up behind you, then sat and hugged you from behind with his legs either side of you. “Don’t say that about yourself, don’t. Tch, I don’t give a flying fuck what others think of me. All I care about is you, I really do. I don’t care if I lose others around me, as long as I don’t lose you. I love you with all my heart and soul.” He kissed your shoulder and neck. “I really do love you. Look into my head and you can see how much you mean to me brat.”

You sniffed and cried a little. “I know, I see it all the time. Your head is such a beautiful place, you think such wonderful things about me. You see me in this light that no one has ever thought about me before. I have this glow in your head, I’m just…I’m just this perfect thing, but you shouldn’t think that about me.”

“But I do. I love you so much.”

You turned around a little, then linked your arms around his neck and held him. “I love you.”

He squeezed you. “I know you do.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “I love you more than anything in this world.”

He smiled at you. “I know, I love you too.” You gazed into his eyes, then you kissed him. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss and moaned. You tangled your fingers in his hair, then pushed Levi down slowly as you kissed him. You sat up and pulled your dress off you and threw it. Levi held your wrists and stopped you from doing more to him. “Hey, hey, hey. Slow down brat. I know I love getting you naked and having fun, but you’ve just had an emotional moment and I think we should talk about this.”

You leaned down and lay on his chest, then you listened to his heart beating so beautifully. You lay there and cried quietly, tears ran down your face and tapped onto Levi’s skin. He played with your hair and waited for you to talk. You sniffed and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s hard being a gifted person, it really is. But know I love you just the way you are, I fell in love with the sweet weird brat in my arms right now.” You closed your eyes and thought about Levi, as you thought you accidently showed Levi what was in your mind. He saw how much you loved him, how you thought about him in an amazing light. He couldn’t help but smile, you were just too cute for words. “So sweet, thank you.” He kissed the top of your head.

You looked up at him, then you tangled your fingers in his hair and watched as he blushed hard at seeing the dirty things in your head. You licked your lips and giggled. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you blush so much.”

He cleared his throat. “So…you…you want me to pin you against the wall…” He sat up slowly and ran his hands up your body. “Then be nice and rough with you, to take full control.”

You gulped and nodded. “I want you to dominate me.”

He stood up and held you as you gasped. “I can do that.” He pressed you against the wall, then pressed his body against yours and grinded against you. “I can do that all day long.”


	6. Chapter 6

You leaned over the boat Levi was controlling and looked into the water, you couldn’t believe how clear the water was and how much life there was. He stopped the boat in a nice spot, then dropped the anchor. Levi was desperately trying to make you happy, to cheer you up but it was becoming difficult because something was on your mind, something bad. He heard his communicator go off, then he looked down to see it was the team back in the city. They were being sorry for contacting him, but they were letting him know they found the woman’s body and more gifts for you had been sent, less murderous gifts though and more sweeter ones. There were roses, toys, chocolates and everything. He sighed, then got rid of the messages.

You looked over to Levi and smiled. “You okay hun?”

He looked up at you and smiled. “Yeah, sorry work stuff.”

You crawled over to him, then leaned closer and kissed him. “Cheer up sweetheart.”

He pulled you closer and held you. “I’m okay now, because you got all sweet and cuddly with me.”

You giggled. “Well, because I love you.”

He kissed your neck and hummed. “How are you feeling? I’ve been so worried about you brat.”

You smiled brightly and pushed away the thoughts of leaving him for the retreat, you just wanted him to enjoy this holiday with him before you left. You looked around. “I have a little gift.”

“Oh?”

You saw the place was free of everyone but you and Levi, so you took your dress off, then smiled and took your bikini top off making his eyes widen. You giggled, then jumped into the water. “Happy?”

Levi ran to the edge of the boat, then looked down at you. “Tch, oi brat!? You insane? What if someone sees you?”

You pouted. “You know, my boobs are feeling rather lonely.”

Levi dove into the water, then swam up to you. He reached up and massaged your chest. “So perfect.”

You linked your arms around his neck, then pressed your body against his. He hummed and enjoyed how they felt against him. You giggled. “Feeling better?”

“Much. Just don’t like back on your back, okay?”

You hummed. “Nah, I was thinking I’d lie back and let anyone see me.”

He squeezed your cheeks together. “Cheeky little brat.”

You laughed. “Sorry, I’m just fooling around with you.”

“I hope you’re not.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. “Not that kind of fooling you cupcake. I was joking, that’s what I meant.”

He sighed. “You mess with my head a lot.”

You peppered his face with kisses. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s a good job I forgive you because I love you and you’re cute.” He pulled away from you, then climbed onto the boat. He threw your bikini top at you, then grabbed some diving things. He jumped into the water and watched you put your top back on. “Sad to see them go.”

You giggled. “You can see them anytime you want in the room.”

He hummed. “Lucky me.”

You pushed him away before he could kiss you and feel you up. “Diving things.”

He sighed and handed you diving things, then you put it all on, it was small and compact compared to the old ways. You secured it all on, then dove under the water and swam about and followed fish. Levi watched some fish, but he was mainly following you. He couldn’t believe how pretty you were under the water. He got closer to you, then held your hand. “Can you link with animals?”

You frowned. “Never really tried if I’m honest.”

“Wonder what they think.”

You giggled and went down more and saw a baby octopus, then gasped as it crawled and moved up your hand and attached itself to your wrist. You lifted it up and showed Levi. “Look how cute it is.”

He touched it a little. “Cute.”

You moved your hand around as it moved. “I don’t think I can connect with animals.”

“I wouldn’t try, just in case.”

You hummed and moved your hand to a rock and allowed it to move onto the rock. “Bye friend.” You gasped, then swam quickly towards two little sharks moving about. One spotted you, then swam over and nudged you with its snout. You laughed and fussed it. “These guys are so friendly! I think you’re a shark Levi.”

He swam over and fussed the other one. “Why?”

“Well, you look scary and grumpy, but you’re actually really soft and kind.”

He frowned. “Umm thanks?”

You looked over to him. “I love you.”

He sighed. “I love you too.” He swam over and hugged you. “I guess I am like a shark, because I watch you from a distance and then I attack you.”

You giggled. “You do!”

“Shall we go up?”

You nodded. “Please.”

He swam up and pulled his mask off, then threw it on the boat. He climbed up onto the boat, then helped you on. You jumped up, then took everything off and set up a little area for you and Levi. You wiggled down and lay on your towel under a shade you made, then you smiled at Levi as you leaned on your hand as you lay on your side. He walked over and growled, then dove at you. “Hello beautiful.”

You giggled and rolled onto your back with Levi on top. “Hello.”

He hummed and kissed you. “I love you so much.”

You smiled, then hugged him tightly. “I love you too.”

He frowned when he heard a little rumble, then he looked down at your tummy. “That was a loud one.”

You blushed hard. “God that was embarrassing.”

“Nah, cute.” He leaned down and kissed your tummy. “Don’t worry, I’ll feed you. I’m a good boyfriend like that.” He jumped up and opened a bag up and got you some food out. “Eat up.”

You sat up and dug in straight away, then you topped everything off with a fruit salad. You hummed, then kissed Levi’s cheek. “Thank you. I really needed that.”

“I’m glad you’re better.”

You nodded and hummed. “You eating?”

He picked up something small. “Yeah.”

You pouted. “Levi.”

“What?”

“It’s so tiny. I feel so fat.”

He ruffled your hair. “You have to eat more because of your ability, you burn up everything quickly.”

“Yeah, but you’re a growing boy.”

“You saying I’m small?”

You shook your head. “No! You are definitely not small, that’s for sure.”

He sighed and grabbed more food. “Alright.” He ate some, then stopped and looked up at you. “Wait, was that a dick joke?”

You giggled. “Maybe.”

He kissed your neck. “Thank you.” He put his food down, then moved closer. “Shall we get the boat rocking?”

You gasped, then playfully hit him. “Levi! Naughty.”

He growled at you and moved closer, so you got up and squeaked as you ran from him. “Come here brat.”

You turned as you were cornered on the boat. “Levi Ackerman, don’t you dare get this boat rocking, you horny little devil.”

He growled and ran his hands along your hips, then kissed you. “Okay, but maybe we can try breaking the bed when we get back?”

You giggled. “Yes, but don’t actually break it because we are not paying for it.”

“I can’t make any promises.”

“Leviii.”

He sang your name back to you. “What?”

You pouted. “You’re naughty.”

He pinched your cheeks and wiggled your face. “You are just too cute.”

You smiled at him. “You keep making me smile.”

“Good. You make me smile and laugh.”

Your eyes widened. “I make you laugh and smile?”

“Yeah.”

You squeezed him. “I love your smile and laugh.””

“Really? Well…I’m umm…thank you.”

You closed your eyes and rested your head against Levi’s chest, you wanted to remember his smile and laugh because you knew you’d never see and hear it again once you move to that little getaway group. You wanted to commit everything Levi did to memory, especially his voice and face. You linked your arms around his neck, then smiled at Levi making him smile as you both just swayed and looked into each other’s eyes. You loved his perfect grey blue eyes, his cute puffy cheeks, his defined jaw and his lovely long strong neck. You loved it all, you really did and you were going to miss him so much.

You sat in Levi’s apartment and rubbed your tears away as you finished writing your letter to him. You’d both come back from your holiday four hours ago, then gone right to bed. You sniffed as you felt awful for leaving him, but you had no choice. Your office at work was full of gifts, and your apartment too. It was the killer who was obsessed with you, he’d killed the one woman and now he was sending you all sorts of gifts because murder didn’t grab your attention. As soon as you’d gotten to Levi’s he had hate mail and messages over his apartment door and in his post, you just felt sick with guilt.

You singed your name, then put a kiss there. You walked into Levi’s room, then placed the letter on the bed next to Levi on your side of the bed. You moved his hair out of his face and smiled at how handsome he was. You leaned over, then kissed his temple. “No matter what Levi, know I will always love you. I did this to protect you.” You pulled away, then grabbed your bag and walked out of his apartment and went to yours. You pushed past all the gifts, then packed a simple bag of things and left your apartment and went to the taxi service that allowed people like you in.

You watched the world go by as he drove you further and further away from the city, then he dropped you off on a little road. You looked around at the beautiful views, then smiled at how fresh and free you felt. You tried not to think of Levi, or your friends you’d left behind. You kept walking for hours until the mountains got closer, the lake too and lovely cabin houses began appearing. You walked a little faster, then smiled as you were greeted by a group of three.

The leader shook your hand and said your name. “I’m James. Good to see you. I’m glad you chose to join us. Come with me, I’ll show you your cabin home and we’ll talk about your role here.”

You smiled and nodded. “Thank you for accepting me.”

“Happy to help, us gifted have to stick together.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah, so may I ask what your gifted ability is?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah, sure. I can see people’s emotions and feelings; my eyes turn golden when I do see.”

You gasped. “Wow, that’s amazing.”

“Not as amazing as yours. You can see into people’s minds and connect with objects. You are so strong.”

You blushed and giggled. “Thanks.”

He pointed to a cabin right by the lake by itself. “Because of that, I thought the best spot for you is away from everyone else so you can relax and be away from the noise.”

“Thank you, that’s really considerate of you.”

He opened the door, then walked in with you. “You have the latest things in here and one of the best views and garden. Job wise, we were thinking that you could work for the security team, that okay? We just think with your training in combat with being in the police, that you’d be able to protect us from any…well…”

“Haters.”

He nodded. “Exactly.”

You smiled. “I’d be honoured.”

He shook your hand. “Fantastic, I’m so glad you agreed.”

You blushed and ruffled your hair. “Yeah, I’d love to help out. When do I start?”

“Well, you have a week to settle in, we’ll give you gift boxes of food and drink so you don’t need to shop. If you want something specific, just let us know, okay? When your week is up, just head to the town hall we have.”

“Got it. Thank you so much.”

He smiled and pointed to the door. “Alright, I’ll leave you alone then to settle in and make yourself at home.”

You nodded. “Thank you, really, thank you.”

He bowed. “See you around.”

You closed the door behind him, then looked around your new place. You went to your wardrobe next to your double bed, then unpacked. You loved your cabin because it was all open plan except for your bathroom. You walked out into your back garden, then smiled at how pretty it was and how you had a little decking too. You walked out and looked around at the views, then you felt the rush of sadness come over you. You got choked up and looked down at your communicator, you’d turned off all connections so no one could contact you, but you knew Levi would come and find you. You’d put in your letter that you’d gone away to a gifted community, but you didn’t tell him which one because there was a few dotted about outside of cities. You chose this specific place because of the views.

You stared at a picture of you and Levi on your communicator, then you collapsed on the deck and cried hard. You flopped onto your side, then just lost control of your body. You cried like you’d never cried before in your life; it was hard to step away from the only man who’d ever truly loved you. You’d been there for a while, because you woke up and the sun was rising, which meant you’d cried yourself to sleep and due to exhaustion, you’d slept through to the next day. You got up, then made some pancakes and sat on the decking and watched the sun rise as you ate. Even though you felt like your heart had broken in two, you felt pretty good watching the pretty sun.

You sighed, then smiled. “Hey Levi? Isn’t it nice here? I think it’s perfect. I hope you can forgive me, but I did what I did for you.” You looked down at the picture of you and him and frowned. “I have no doubt in my mind you’ll fall in love with another more deserving girl, one that people will like as well. You don’t deserve the hate you’re getting all because of me. You’re the most perfect man in the world and I’m…well…me…” You sighed. “Erwin’s not going to be too happy about my resignation, I know that. Before you say Levi, I did send my papers to the government, it was during our holiday…I feel awful I was planning this for so long. I love you, always will.”

You sighed again, then got up and started a nice deep clean of your new place. You then baked a few things, then got changed into new things and went for a walk. You walked around the town and said hello to everyone you came across, it was nice to see all sorts of people. You were lucky that your ability couldn’t be seen, but some people you could see growths like tails and wings. You felt normal being here, happier but you tried not to think about the fact you were far away from the love of your life. You went over to the local bookstore, then looked at what they had to offer, but it was all gifted self-help books. You just wanted normal books, because you were here for a sense of normality.

You went back to your home, then sat on the deck and thought about your powers. You frowned when you thought about your now job and began to wonder if you could see in the here and now, instead of the past. You could see people’s thoughts, but you weren’t sure if you could see into a room or area as of now. You rolled your shoulders, then placed your hand on the deck and focused. You saw a vast sonar like map of the area, then your sense became overwhelmed by the little movements of plants and bugs and the wind. You pulled away and covered your ears in pain, then noticed something on your lip. You wiped and saw blood. You let out a long sigh, then clenched your jaw. You weren’t going to give up, not yet. You placed your hand on the floor again, then focused and tried to block out some sounds and noises. You could hear the thoughts of some animals; the ants were the noisiest of all. You pulled your hand away and felt sick, you held back from throwing up and lay on your back for a bit.

You stared up at the sky and watched the birds fly over. You hummed and smiled at how pretty this place was, you loved it so much, but you wished you could share this home with Levi. You tapped your communicator and looked at a picture of Levi in bed, he was just about awake and sleepily smiling at you. You welled up, then lightly touched his face. You missed him more than words could describe, it just hurt everywhere. You saw up slowly, then sighed. You shook yourself again, then placed your hand on the floor and focused. This time your connection wasn’t as bad as before, it was still a little overwhelming, but you didn’t bleed or want to throw up.

You spend hours and hours practicing this trick, which soon became days as the whole week of you supposed to be settling in became you practicing. You eventually moved spots. You went to the edge of the town, then sat in the long grass and placed your hand on the floor and could see everything you needed. You could see the towns people walking about, but you zoned out on their talking. You knew you could protect this town easily now you’d perfected your ability. You were so excited about it, you kind of wanted to show Levi what you could do, but then you had the cold harsh reminded that he wasn’t here with you. You knew he’d be so proud of you, for all the work and progress you’d made on yourself. Part of you wanted him to appear out of nowhere and whisk you away, but then another part wanted him to stay away for his own happiness and peace.

You wandered around town, then saw the town leader who welcomed you on your first day. “Hey, so I haves some great news. I’m ready to start working and I have this wonderful new technique.”

He grinned. “Really?”

You nodded. “When I place my hand on the floor, I can see everything. I’ve spent this week getting to know everyone in the towns echo and touch on the ground. So, if someone comes into this town who shouldn’t be, I’ll know their exact location.”

“Wonderful! That’s so amazing. So how will be you conducting your role?”

You pointed to the field. “I’ll be positioned and stationed in the field and listen to the earth.”

“Perfect, we’ll give you a communication device to let you talk to people when there’s someone coming into our town.”

You nodded and shook his hand. “Yes, that’ll work perfectly.”

“Great! When are you wanting to start?”

“Tomorrow.”

His eyes widened. “That’s a quick start.”

You laughed and blushed. “Yeah I know, but I just want to get right into it.”

“Wonderful, really wonderful. Oh, do you have any questions or tips?”

You nodded. “Yes, so umm the book store. I’d love to see more normal books, instead of self-help ones. I love fiction, I really do.”

He nodded. “I’ve noticed that, the bookstore is lacking…I’ll talk to the owner of the bookstore, get them to freshen up the place a bit more. I have grown bored of those books too.”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

He winked at you. “Don’t worry, I’ll get onto. Anything else?”

“No, no. Honestly everything is fantastic. Well…there is one thing…”

“Yeah sure.”

“My ex…he might show up and he’s not a gifted, is that okay?”

He nodded. “Sure, all are welcome. But please remember, you are here for your own happiness and health.”

You nodded. “I know. Thank you.”

“Is he a bad ex?”

You shook your head. “No, god no, he was perfect. He really was and still is.”

He walked with you to your home. “Then why come here? Why break up with him? We welcome couples here, so he could have come with you.”

You stopped on your porch, then sat on the sing with him. “Because James, he was an important Lieutenant in the police, he was and is the best of the best. He was so sweet, caring, loving. He was perfect for me; he really was and he was so caring about my ability. When I got sick, he was always there to take care of me.”

He sat next to you. “Then why did you leave?”

You looked down at your hands. “He got a lot of hate for being with me, it started to become a problem. He doesn’t deserve to get hatred because of me, because I’m a…”

“Gifted?”

You nodded. “Yeah…”

He held your hand and smiled. “I understand that pain. You left to protect him, you thought you were doing what was best for him.”

You nodded. “Yeah, yeah you’re right. You know, it’s nice to meet someone who understands.”

James let your hand go and looked to the town. “If you talk to everyone here, they have stories like that. We’ve all had to make sacrifices and become self-less for others. We are the ones always making sacrifices, it’s not fair, it really isn’t, but it’s our life.”

“It’s not fair.”

He smiled. “No, it’s not. Hopefully things change.”

You laughed. “Yeah. Maybe for our kids.”

“We can hope and dream. Right?”

“Yeah, we can.”

He got up and sighed. “Come talk to me anytime, okay?”

You smiled. “I will, thank you.”

He nodded. “Just know you can come see me any time, we all have stories and you are not alone.”

“Thank you again James.” You stood up. “Oh, I baked a few things, do you want some?”

He’s brows raised, then he smiled and nodded. “I’d love to.”

You opened your door. “Come in, pick anything you want.”

He wandered into your cabin, then saw the different baked things. “Wow, this is…wow. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

He grabbed a few things, then walked out the door. “Have a good night, bye.”

You waved. “Bye.” You smiled, then made yourself a drink and sat on your front porch. You swung back and forth enjoying the night life coming to life. You smiled. “Wish you could see this Levi, I really do.”

You sat on the floor in the field with your hand on the floor, you were connecting with the area and mapping out everything. You frowned when you felt a hover car approaching. You opened your eyes, then tapped on your comms. “Approaching vehicle from the east. I don’t know who, but they’re driving normally meaning the risk is low.”

You heard a reply. “We’re going to the road to meet them. Thanks for the heads up.”

You got up, then ate some food to give you fuel, you really missed your bananas and tea. “Hope Levi’s taking care of them.”

They called your name through the piece. “There’s someone here to see you, he’s demanding to see you.”

You felt butterflies, because you thought it was Levi. You shot up, adjusted your outfit and hair, then hurried to the other side of town. You were smiling so brightly, because you couldn’t wait to hold him in your arms after two weeks without him, but it wasn’t him. You came to a stop and saw Jeong talking to a member of your community, then he locked eyes with you and shouted your name. You sighed. “He’s my doctor from the city, I’ll take him. Sorry guys.” You grabbed Jeong’s hand, then pulled him along quickly to your cabin. You shoved him into your home. “Why are you here?”

He sighed. “I saw your papers, you declared to the government that you were moving away. I haven’t signed you off as healthy enough to do this.”

“I’m fine Jeong.”

He growled a sigh. “You don’t realise what you’ve done, do you? All the people you’ve left behind. I had your stupid stuck up boyfriend breaking down my fucking door demanding for me to tell him where you are, but I don’t know! Now I know, I’ve finally found you.” He ruffled his hair. “Your boyfriend is a nightmare; he has the whole scout department of the police trying to find you.”

You blushed hard. “Really?”

“Really.” He sat on your swing bench. “He’s a dangerous man, he’s not right for you. It makes sense you ran away from him, but why did you run from me?”

You leaned against the frame of porch. “Do you know how much it sucks to be tested on over and over? The pain from having skin and blood extracted? To have your body and your life looked over with a magnifying glass…its…its hard and Levi was getting so much shit because of what I am and he deserves so much better than that. It’s hard, really hard to be me.”

“I understand.”

You frowned and looked to him. “No, no you don’t. You’ve been given everything and you’ve never had one day that’s been horrible at all, so don’t say you do, don’t lie to me.”

He clenched his jaw and nodded. “I under…sorry…I get it.”

“So, why are you here?”

He looked up at you. “To take you back.”

“I’m not going.”

He sighed in frustration. “Why not?”

“I’ve already said Jeong, I’m not going back and no matter how hard you try I won’t go back. I’m staying here. I have a life, a job and friends.”

“Nothing I say will make you come with me, will it?”

You nodded. “Yep.”

He clenched his jaw and sighed. “You have no idea how much this frustrates me, but I’m sure if I stay and we talk this through I can change your mind.”

You stood up and sighed. “You can stay here, but it’ll be on the sofa.”

“Okay.”

You walked inside. “I’m going to bed.” You crawled into bed, then fell asleep. You woke up with a start at a commotion going on, on your porch. You slid out of bed, yawned and wandered over to the door and saw Jeong arguing with someone. You peaked around him to see Levi with very messy hair, bags under his eyes and his shirt a bit messy. “Levi?”

Levi gazed at you, then shoved Jeong out the way and ran right up to you and held you tightly. He inhaled, then sighed as he said your name. He nuzzled your neck and smelt. “I missed you so much. You broke me, you really did.” He cupped your face and you saw he was crying. “I understand, I do and I’m not mad. I’m not brat.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I love you so much and I’m here for you, but I really don’t care what anyone thinks of me. I want you and I will go anywhere with you, I will. If we have to run to the ends of the earth, I will go with you because I love you so much.”

You smiled and burst out crying. You hugged him tightly, then sniffed back the pain. “I missed you too. You were my life and I walked away from that, but I had to.”

Levi held you against him, your face was pressed against his chest. You snuck a look into his head and cried even harder, you saw his pain, his suffering and his heartbreak. You saw just how much he loved you, how deeply he loved you and how hard he had worked to find you here. “I know, I know. It’s okay.”

Jeong walked over. “You shouldn’t be here! You don’t know what’s best for her.”

Levi let you go then slammed his fist hard into Jeong’s face sending him to the floor. “Fuck off you shitty doctor!”

You grabbed Levi’s arm and pulled him away. “Levi! Don’t!”

“But.”

“Please, I’ve just reunited with you.”

He sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

You hugged Levi’s arm, then looked to Jeong. “Could you give us some space? We need to talk.”

Jeong sighed. “Fine.”

You pulled Levi along to the back garden and to the deck you had, then you sat down and smiled up at Levi. He sat down, then pulled you against him and held you like his life depended on it. “Levi, I just want to say.”

“Shh.” He nuzzled against you. “Don’t speak, just let me hold you, please.”

You looked up at him and smiled sadly, then you squeezed him back. “But.”

“Shh.”

“Levi.”

He looked down at you, then kissed you roughly. “Would you just shut up.” He kissed you more, then pulled you onto his lap. “Just don’t speak, please. I’m scared of what you’ll say.” He kissed you more, then stood up and carried you to your cabin. He threw you onto the bed, then kissed you with as much passion as possible.

You gasped as he kissed your neck and collarbone. “Levi, mmm, my door is open.”

He pulled away and pointed at you. “Don’t leave, please.”

You leaned up and nodded. “Promise.”

He smiled at you, then ran to the door and locked it up and closed the shutters. You got up and closed the backdoor, then the shutters on the back windows. You squealed as Levi pinned your body against the door, then bit your shoulder. “You moved.”

You panted and he grinded against you. “You said not to leave, mmm, I didn’t.”

You hummed as he grinded against you a little faster. “Still naughty.”

You bit your lip. “That’s me.”

He pushed your dress up your legs and kissed your shoulders. “You’re so perfect, I can’t believe I have you as mine again.”

You gasped as you felt his fingers on your underwear. “Levi…I missed you so much. I need you.” You squeezed your fists against the door as he fingers slipped down into your underwear. You arched your back and stuck your bum out into his crotch. You panted and gasped as he nipped your shoulder, then played with your bud. You tapped your forehead against the door, then rocked your hips against Levi’s touch and his growing need. He pushed his hand down more, then pushed a finger into your heat and pressed the spot within you. You whimpered and whined at him, then reached back and tangled your fingers into his hair. “Levi.”

Levi licked your skin along his shoulder, then up to your neck. “I love you I love you so much. I love you more than life itself. I need you, I always will even after death.”

You panted as he pushed a second finger into your heat. “L-Levi…I love you too.” You hummed. “N-Need you…please.” He pressed into the spot within your hard over and over as his thumb rubbed your bud. You wiggled in his grasp, then cried out as you felt the snap within you. You shiver and moaned as you felt warmth throughout you. It’d been so long, too long since you’d been with Levi. It felt perfect, but you wanted more. You wanted all of him. You regretted leaving him, you really did, but you did what you thought was best for the two of you.

You wiggled your underwear down, then tossed it to land on the bed. As Levi watched you wiggle your underwear down, he took the hint. He undid his belt and ripped it off him, then he undid his trousers and pulled himself free. He fiddled with his wallet, then pulled out protection and pulled it on himself. He moved himself up and down your heat, you whimpered and hummed at him. Levi held your hip in one hand, then pressed himself deep into your heat. You both gasped and moaned at finally being together again. You felt his hands squeeze your hips, you ran your hands onto Levi’s, then you moved your hips and moaned with him. You pushed his hands up to your waist, then squeezed his hands on your waist. You bit your lip as you moved a bit more, it was nice and slow at first, as if the two of you were remembering each other. This felt different though, more intense, more sensitive and more loving. You didn’t know if it was because you’d found each other again, or emotions were still raw, or you both had grown emotionally, but it was amazing.

He kissed the base of your neck and your spine; his hands began massaging you. You leaned your head back a little. You reached back, then tangled your fingers in Levi’s hair. You hummed as you enjoyed the feeling of his soft hair in your fingers, even though it was messy, it felt so good. He loved you, adored you and wanted you for eternity. He was so happy, so overwhelmed with happiness that you were his again, that he’d found you once more. He couldn’t believe you and him were together again, this time he promised himself as he worshipped your body that he was not going to lose you again. He wanted to keep you for good, he wanted to marry you, he wanted children with you and finally to grow old. Though others told him to stay away from you, that you were a freak, in his eyes and arms you were perfection. He didn’t give a shit what the others were saying, what society said, because they didn’t know you. You were his and his alone, he couldn’t wait to see what would happen in your lives next. He wanted a family, he wanted you all to himself. He couldn’t wait to have a kid with you, he was hoping you’d want them soon that you were wanting to elope as soon as possible.

You hummed and whined. “Levi, harder, please.” He gripped your hips hard, then be bucked into your hard and fast. You whimpered and cried out in pleasure. You smiled as you felt his nails digging into your skin, his possessive side taking over. He growled at you making you shiver in delight. You bit your lip and wiggled in his hands. You moved against Levi as much as you could, both of you chasing your pleasure. Levi angled your hips until your moans changed to the pitch he adored. You gripped at the door; your forehead pressed against the door as your legs shook. You felt the snap in your body, you moaned and shook as you felt heat rush through you. You hummed in delight and hoped that this wasn’t the end, you needed more from Levi, you wanted him to mark you and claim you as his and never let you go again. “Levi.”

He pulled from you, turned you around and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around Levi’s waist, both of you panted and smiled at each other. You moved your dress and over your head and threw your bra off, then lined him up again with your heat. He pressed in again, then groaned as you squeezed him from being so sensitive. You cupped his face then tapped your forehead against his. You licked your lips, then kissed Levi. He sighed in happiness and bliss at finally being able to kiss you. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss and felt at peace as his tongue explored your mouth. You wrapped your arms around his neck, then tangled your fingers in his hair as you both moved slowly again. You felt perfect with him like this, like you two were always meant to be together in each other’s arms. Your body felt like it was humming in delight, it was buzzing in utter bliss because you finally had Levi in your arms again, that he was making love to you so perfectly.

Levi grabbed your thighs, then parted them a little more so he could press himself right up against you. He lightly kissed you. “Hold on tightly.” You nodded, then gasped as he bucked into you roughly. You closed your eyes tightly, your mouth opened, but nothing came out as you were so overcome with ecstasy. You nipped his ear and hummed at him. He growled at you as he kissed your neck, then down to the crook of your neck. He lightly nipped and sucked at your skin, he knew he was going to bite there, he wanted to so badly, but he was going to wait. Levi wanted to wait until the right moment, when both you and him were on the cusp of your release, then he was going to bite you and claim you as his own. He was lucky he got to bite you and mark you so many other times, but now it was even better he was getting the chance to bite and mark you again after being reunited. He was excited, so excited to sink his teeth into your soft skin.

He carried you to the bed, then slammed you down onto it and moved you both up it more. You hummed at the soft pillows below your head and how comfy your bed was. He pulled his shirt off and trousers, then pounced on you. You smiled at Levi and traced his features; you’d missed his handsome face so much. He leaned down and kissed you, his body moved perfectly against yours. You whimpered and whined at him as he moved as deeply and as passionately as possible. With every thrust up, he pushed your hips and legs up with him. You mewled and gripped his back as your other hand tangled in his hair. You moved your hand, then lightly tugged. Levi growled at you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. You smiled at Levi as you felt so much love in you. He felt you smile and couldn’t help himself but smile back, he was just as happy as you were, he was just as in as much bliss as you were.

He kissed along your jaw, then eyed your neck. He snarled at your skin, he needed to and wanted to so badly to bite. He could feel you were close; he was too and he just needed to bite. He growled making you shiver, then he latched onto the crook of your neck and bit down hard. You cried out in pure euphoria as the pleasure within you exploded, not only was it bodily pleasure, but it was soul filled pleasure as well. Your body shook, your hearing went and your mind was just filled with Levi, it was perfect, so perfect. Levi slammed his hand against the wooden headboard, his nails dug in but because he was filled with so much passion of being with your again, he broke the board. He growled more as he put all his feelings into his bite. He pressed into you, then felt his release surge through him. His body shook as he felt nothing but pleasure in his heart, soul, body and mind.

He pulled from your neck, then licked the wound on your neck. He panted a moment and saw the mark was stronger than any others he’d given you before. “Sorry, I bit a little too hard.”

You giggled and cupped his face. “It’s perfect…I love you so much and I’m so glad to see you again.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you too.” He pulled himself from you. “May I use your bathroom?”

You smiled and nodded. “Sure.” You sat up. “If I can join you.”

He scooped you up, then carried you to the bathroom. “Always.”

You nuzzled his neck. “I’m sorry I ran.”

He sighed and sat you on the toilet, then sorted himself out. He crouched in front of you and cupped your face. “Don’t be sorry, you should never be sorry to me, okay?”

You smiled sadly, then pressed your face against his hand. “Okay.”

He pulled away and stood up, then turned on the shower. “Your place is nice.”

You put your feet on the toilet, then hugged your legs. “It is, but I now have a broken bed.”

“Sorry.” He walked over and growled when he saw how you were sitting, he just wanted to drop to his knees and eat you. “You look good enough to eat.”

You blushed. “Levi, we need to shower.”

He dropped to his knees in front of you, then parted your knees and massaged them. “Shower can wait. I’ve just gotten you back into my life, I want to show you all my love.” You nibbled your lip and blushed as you let Levi put your legs over his shoulders. “If you’ll let me?”

You nodded. “I-I w-want that.”

He glanced up at you. “Nervous?”

You nodded. “You make me nervous, but in a good way. Do you still want me? After what I did?”

He ran his hands up and down your thighs, then kissed the inside of your thigh. “Yes. Always. Hell, I want to marry you and have kids.”

You blushed. “You want to marry me?”

Levi pulled from your heat before he enjoyed himself, and looked up at you. “Y-Yes…that kind of slipped out...umm…now is kind of not the time to talk it over seeing as my head is between your legs.”

You giggled. “Well then move your head away.”

He pouted, then moved your legs either side of him and knelt up. “But I want you.”

You kissed him and hummed. “I want you too, but we need to talk instead of screw each other.”

He hugged you and pressed his face against your chest. “I love you.”

You played with his hair. “Love you too.”

He looked up at you. “I really do love you.”

You smiled. “I know, I love you too.”

He hummed and kissed you. “I do want to marry you, but umm…I will do it properly though, I really will. I’ll propose to you in the most perfect way, but you have to promise not to read my mind and see it.”

You giggled. “I promise. So, can we go for a shower now?”

He kissed your breast and nipped it. “I don’t know, I kind of want to keep eating you.”

You grabbed his hair, then tugged his head away from you. “Levi Ackerman, you go for a shower right now. You look like you need to relax.”

He sighed and got up, then took your hand and pulled you into the warm shower. He hugged you against him and sighed. “I haven’t slept much since you’ve been gone, probably two or three hours each day. I’ve had military showers too, you know, three minutes long.”

You smiled and nodded. “I get it, it’s hard to function. I’ve been throwing myself into my job here because I missed you so much.”

“What do you do?”

You looked up at him. “Security. I have this new ability I’ve perfected, I’d love to show you after we have a clean and nap, unless you want me to cook for you?”

“Cook first, then nap.”

You smiled. “Alright.”

“I’m proud of you, you know? Working on your ability, getting better and helping others.”

You nodded. “Yeah, but I wanted to show you for the longest time.”

“I can’t wait to see.” He kissed your forehead. “Love you.”

You looked up at him and smiled. “I love you always.”

He kissed your temple and hummed. “So, I’m not going to run away from here right away. We can stay for a bit and talk everything through, okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah. Thank you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Levi held you in his arms in your bed, both of you naked as you spent many hours reminding each other of how much you loved each other. Levi had woken up before you, so now he was rubbing your back and kissing your forehead loads. He smiled at your cute face, he just loved and adored how cute you were. He gave you a squeeze making you hum in your sleep. He kissed your cheek, then snuggled against you. He was just so happy and in so much bliss. He frowned and growled as someone knocked on your door, he was even more annoyed when you whined and frowned in you sleep in unhappiness.

Levi got out of bed, pulled on his boxers and hurried over to the door. He threw it open and glared at whoever it was, then raised his brow when he realised it was Eli. “Why are you here?”

Eli clenched his jaw and glared back at Levi. “Why are you here?”

“She’s my girlfriend.”

“Well, she’s my ex-partner.”

“And?”

He stepped closer. “She was with me before you.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, so why did she seem so unhappy and run from your department and agree to be with the scouts. Plus, since being with us, she hasn’t been in contact with you.”

Eli clenched his jaw, then smirked. “Well, she never ran away from me to a stupid retreat.”

Levi grabbed Eli’s shirt and snarled at him. “Tch, fuck off you little shit. You are more annoying than not being able to shit for years. Get out of this fucking place before I start breaking your bones.”

“Assaulting a police officer?”

“I’m a fucking Lieutenant you little shit, plus here it’s your word against mine. Now fuck off back to the city, you’re not needed here.”

Eli struggled. “I’m taking her back with me.”

“No, you’re not, she’s staying here and going back when she’s ready.”

“No, I can’t leave her with you.”

Levi pushed Eli backwards and he walked forwards, then he shoved Eli off the porch and onto the floor. “Go, now. You’re not welcome here.”

James was walking past, then slowed down with two members of the town. “Morning Levi, I trust all is well between you and your Mrs?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, but could you do me a favour?”

“Sure.”

“Get rid of this asshole for me.”

James walked over, then pulled Eli up to his feet, then shuddered. “Darkness…you’re leaving, now.”

“Where’s the doctor?”

“Staying at a home in the town. Would you like him removed as well? He too is…dark…”

Levi nodded. “Please.”

“Alright, thank you Levi and please look after your Mrs, we love her here.”

“I will.” Levi watched them drag Eli away, then he sighed and walked back into your place and locked up again. He smiled at you as he saw you snuggled up in bed asleep still, but you started whining and reaching over to his side and unable to find him. He slipped into bed, then hugged you. You instantly hummed in happiness and clung to him. Levi held you tightly back, then kissed your forehead loads. He sighed, then closed his eyes and went back to sleeping next to you. As Levi slept, he had the best dream ever. He hiding behind a tree sat on the floor, he felt so happy and giddy. He heard little giggles, then footsteps. He peaked around the tree to see the cutest little boy he’d ever seen walking around looking for him. Levi smiled at his son, then hid again.

He looked to his side when his son appeared and grinned. “BOO DADDY!”

Levi fell back. “Oh no!”

His son ran over then flopped onto Levi and laughed. “Silly daddy.”

Levi lifted him up and wiggled him. “I am silly Evan.” He brought him down and kissed his puffy cheek loads. “I love you Evan.”

“Love you daddy.”

Levi sat up and hummed. “So Evan, where’s your mummy at?”

Evan hummed and nibbled his lip. “Inside with Kuchel.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Ku…Kuchel?”

Evan nodded and jumped off Levi’s lap. “Little sister.”

Levi smiled. “That’s right.” He got up, then held Evan’s hand and let his son drag him to a beautiful home in the middle of the field.

He hurried inside, then let go of Evan’s hand and watched him go racing into the kitchen. “Mummyyyyyyy!”

Levi followed him slowly, then leaned in the doorway with such a happy smile on his face as he saw you with a sweet little girl on your hip with a tiny bow in her hair. You turned and put your daughter down, then knelt and hugged your son and gave him lots of kisses. Kuchel spotted Levi, then gasped and squealed and did a little dance before running over with her arms out. “Dada!”

Levi scooped her up and kissed her cheek loads. “Hello beautiful.” He gazed up at you, a little belly showing meaning you had another on the way. He put his daughter down and Evan held her hand right away. “Go play with your big brother sweetie.” He watched them run off, then looked to you. “Hello gorgeous brat.”

You hummed a laugh. “Hello handsome, you and Evan have fun?”

“We played hide and seek; he’s got quite the impressive power. He’s able to find me easily.”

You smiled. “I’m glad, thank you for training him up a little.”

“Always.”

You leaned against the counter and folded your arms. “You’re still staring, what’s on your mind?”

He walked over and wrapped his arms around you and growled making you giggle. “You, naked.”

You playfully hit his chest. “Levi, the kids are up.”

He nipped your neck. “Something else is up too.”

You gasped and laughed. “You dirty little thing.” You squeaked as he snarled and bit your lip. You thwacked him with the tea towel. “Levi!”

“Daddy?” He let go of you and looked over to his son and daughter, both were confused. Evan tilted his head. “What are you doing to mummy?”

You pulled from him and smiled. “Daddy is being very silly. Now my two lovelies, do you want some juice?”

Evan nodded. “Please mummy!”

You smiled and got two juice boxes out and handed them to Evan. “Remember to help your little sister out, okay?”

He nodded. “Promise! I’m the best big brother.”

You smiled and ruffled his hair, then kissed his forehead. “I know baby. You both are so perfect, cute, pretty, handsome and wonderful.” They both giggled, then you kissed both of their cheeks. “Off you go my little babies.” You watched them run off, then you turned to Levi and held his hips. “Now come here my lovely husband, I want to give you some sugar.”

Levi hummed and pressed himself against you, then leaned closer so his lips almost touched yours. “Just what I need and want.”

You kissed him and exhaled through your nose as Levi hummed in happiness. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss. He frowned when he felt kisses all over his face, then someone giggling. He frowned then felt his dream fading away and him coming back to reality. He opened his eyes to find himself looking right at you in bed. You kissed the end of his nose taking him by surprise. “What were you dreaming about handsome? You seemed very happy.”

He gulped and blushed hard. “I umm…well…I dunno if I should say.”

You sat up showing off your chest to him. “Something bad?” He shook his head. “Something good?” He nodded, so you hummed in thought. “Was I naked?” He shook his head. “We’re we together? Like a proper couple, not saying we aren’t now.” He nodded and glanced down at your belly. You looked down, then back to Levi. “I was pregnant! No, we had kids!”

Levi looked away and blushed. “B-Both.”

You leaned on his chest and hummed as you smiled. “So cute. I wonder what our kids would look like…”

“Evan was almost my double and Kuchel looked so much like you.”

You smiled at Levi as you felt tingly inside. “Evan and Kuchel, I love it. So, where did we live?”

“In a field in a big home.”

You sighed. “Dream.”

He nodded and ran the back of his fingers up and down your arm. “Yes, it was the perfect dream.”

You smiled. “Well, once we figure out this stalker mess, then maybe we can step away from the police and get hitched. Shotgun wedding! No actual shotguns though.” You frowned in thought. “Then again, mum and dad wouldn’t be happy with that.” The colour drained from your face. “Mum and dad…” You pressed your face against Levi’s chest and moaned as you thumped your legs onto the bed. “They’re going to kill me.”

Levi laughed causing you to peak at him with a pout, so he laughed more. “Don’t pout.”

“Don’t laugh.”

He pinched your cheek and chuckled. “Thought you liked my laugh?”

You sighed. “I love it, but my mum and dad Levi.”

He smiled. “Well, I have some good news for you. Your mum and dad were very understanding when they read your letter, they really were. They shed a few tears with me, then helped me find you. I went into your old room.”

Your eyes widened. “You did what?”

“Who knew the things you were into, feel like I know all your dirty secrets now.”

You grabbed your pillow, then smacked him loads as he laughed. “You asshole! I hate you, you’re so mean.”

He grabbed the pillow, then pulled you close. “You don’t really hate me, do you?”

You pouted and looked away. “Dunno.”

“Don’t hate me, please.”

You sighed, then kissed him. “I don’t, I love you.”

He smiled. “Good. Though I’ve got to ask…”

You covered his mouth with your hands. “Shhh. No, bad Levi.”

He moved his face from your hands, then smiled. “So, what’s the plan? How long we staying here for?”

You sat up and looked at his chest, then traced patterns. “I umm…I think maybe…maybe we…we should go home…It’s not fair to the others for me to be here.”

Levi sat up and cupped your face. “Look at me sweetheart. I need you to really think about this, screw everyone else, okay? I want you to think about how you feel, be selfish for once. What do you want?”

You pulled a face a little, then smiled. “I umm…I want to live with you and I want to help people.”

He smiled. “Do you want to stay here? Or go back?”

You hummed and thought about everything, even though it was peaceful and nice here, no one judged you, you were far away from loved ones and you weren’t using your gift much. If you went back to the city, people were going to treat you like shit again. However, you’d have all your friends, family and Levi close by. Hell, you’d be able to live with Levi in his place and grow tea and bananas. You let out a long sigh. “I…I want to go home…with you.”

“Are you sure?”

You nodded. “I want to go home with you.”

He hugged you tightly. “Okay brat, we’ll go home together. I’ll contact someone to get your things moved in, I’ll also get the papers signed to have you officially moved with me and declare you are in my apartment.”

You smiled. “I can’t wait.”

You thought going back to the city and going back to work would be a problem, but when you returned you were showered with so much love it was overwhelming. You were given so many gifts by people, as well as contact details for you to call anyone. It was rather overwhelming that you were given so much, it made you happy that people generally cared for you, but you did second question it a lot, maybe thinking it was all a lie and Levi made them be this way. Levi kept assuring you that people were acting the way they were out of love and care. You slowly believed him, but it was one step at a time for you to get confidence.

You strapped on your gear as usual, then let out a shaky breath. Today the team were going to rely on your new ability you’d honed in on for a raid, you hoped you weren’t going to mess this up at all. You placed your hand on your chest. “Don’t mess this up woman, please don’t.”

Levi placed his hand on your shoulder making you jump. “Don’t worry, you’ve got this.”

You smiled. “You think so?”

“I know so, you’ve got this brat.”

You gulped and still felt nervous, but you nodded anyway and smiled. “Y-Yeah, s-sure.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Tch, damn it brat, you really do have this. Trust me.”

You nodded. “Okay, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry for being nervous. Everyone shits themselves.”

You smiled. “You are the worst at pep talks, but I love you.”

“Tch, brat.”

You cleared your throat, then put on your helmet. “Alright, is everyone hooked into my ability?”

Hange hurried over. “I’ve connected this holopad with you, which is linked to people’s systems. So, if my calculations are correct, then everything you map out and see should be sent to us. We’ve spent days and hours on this, it will not fail!”

You hummed a laugh. “Alright, I’m ready.”

She gave Erwin the thumbs up, so he started barking orders at the team, then helped them into the transporters. As you went to yours, you bumped into Petra and Eld. She stopped you. “Hey, I just want to say I’m really sorry about before, it was just not right of us.”

Eld nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m ashamed of how I acted after having the training. Gunther and Oluo are too, but I guess you want it from them, right?”

Levi folded his arms. “Tch, damn right she needs it from them you little shits.”

You thumped Levi’s chest. “Stop it.” You looked to Petra and Eld. “I accept your apology and I’m so thankful for you doing some training about gifted people, it means a lot to us you doing that. I don’t need anything else really, just support me and the other’s when it comes to work.”

Eld smiled. “You got it.”

You pushed Levi by the back into the transporter. “Thanks guys, good luck today!” You shoved Levi into his seat, then sat next to him. “Such a grumpy guy.”

He grabbed the top of your helmet, then shook you a little. “Because my girlfriend deserves everything, but she doesn’t think so because she’s a silly little brat.”

You hummed a laugh, then bopped your fist against Levi’s helmet. “That’s me.”

“No risks today brat, all you are doing is mapping out the room, okay?”

You nodded. “I know.”

“Don’t go in, alright?”

“I know.” You held Levi’s hand. “I’ve got this Levi, alright?”

He sighed. “Yeah, sorry. I’m just…I’m worried about you. This is a big thing you’re about to do.”

You squeezed his hand to give him some comfort. “I’ll be alright. I have you and everyone else to help.” You looked up as the transport stopped. You got out then zoned out when Erwin gave orders, then he turned to you. You looked up and gave him the thumbs up. “I’ll start.” You hurried over to the building, then kept low the closer you got. Levi and Mikasa took point and silently took down the guards out front. You nodded to them, then leaned up against the building. You sat down with your legs crossed, then took your gloves off. You placed one hand on the wall and the other on the floor and closed your eyes. You saw people moving about inside, then focused to point out weapons on tables and on people inside. You frowned and felt yourself beginning to sweat. “Got them.”

Erwin nodded. “Thank you. Hange?”

She tapped away. “Got it! Sending the information to all of you, this is perfect!”

“Alright team, get in and take out the gang fast. We’re on a timer because we can’t force our detective to put up this for too long. Go!”

You mapped the team in as they went, but you needed to try and not focus too much on more. It was hard, really hard, but you’d worked hard with everyone to perfect this. You gritted your teeth as the pain started, you could feel the trickle of blood coming from your nose, but you ignored it. You saw everyone was going really well, but it seemed the group led by Eren were getting a little too aggressive. You saw gang members slip by them, then come outside and get closer to you. You couldn’t stop giving the team information, you had to stand your ground.

One came around the corner and saw you. “Who the fuck are you? What the fuck are you doing?”

You couldn’t move. One held up his gun. “Oi bitch!? We’re talking to you? Who the fuck are you?”

The leader nudged his mate. “She’s a fucking freak, look she has the white bands!”

You gritted your teeth. “Sorry everyone.” You let go of the building cutting the team off, then you charged at the guy pointing the gun, tackled him and carried him for a bit and slammed him onto the ground. You rolled around him, then pushed him up and used him as a shield from the gun fire. You pulled your gun off your holster, then waited. You placed your hand on the floor, listened then saw your opportunity. You shot at the gang members, all of them in places to down them and not kill.

Levi and the others hurried out just as you finished. You stood up and sighed as Levi hugged you tightly. “You okay?” He cupped your helmet covered face. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

You laughed. “I’m good. Sorry I stopped our connection.”

Erwin shook his head. “Don’t be sorry, we’re thankful you’re okay. Mistakes were made by team members. We should have had your back.”

You shrugged. “I’m okay. I really am.” You hummed a laugh. “You should all relax a little.” You walked with Levi to the building edge near the transport. “I’m perfectly fine.” You laughed. “I’ll check for anyone else in the area.” You leaned down and touched the floor, then felt a shoot of panic as you saw someone dark in manner and not part of the gang with a high-powered sniper aiming at Levi. You stood up, then shoved Levi out from in front of you. The bullet smashed through your helmet, then the force of it hitting sent you backwards and off the edge of the building. Levi screamed your name as he saw your helmet shatter where the bullet entered and your blood, then you fall. You reached out for him, but it was no use. You flew down, then slammed into a hover car, rolled off with the force and slammed into two more like a pinball as you went. Your body hit a glass overhang and smashed through, you landed on a neon sigh and stopped. Your body slowly slid off it, then hit the floor outside a number of restaurants. You lay on your back breathing deep shallow breaths, you could feel something was wrong with your lungs, like they were filling up.

Levi hurried down to you as the team searched for the shooter. He ran over to you with Hange and Mike with their helmets off, then skidded on his knees and pulled your helmet off to see blood all over your face. He cupped your face as you watched panic and fear wash over his features. Hange scanned your body, then called for medical back up as soon as possible. Levi held your gloved hand tightly, then kept saying something over and over, but you couldn’t hear. You just squeezed his hand back as tightly as possible. Hange did some quick emergency first aid on you, making sure that any major cuts were stopped in their bleeding so you didn’t lose any more.

You gulped and locked eyes with Levi. “I love you.”

He shook his head as the rain started. “Shh, don’t speak brat.”

You gasped, then gulped down blood. “N-no, you need to know…I love you…I really love you.”

He watched the rain hit your face and wash away the blood. “I know, I know you do, but save that talk for when you’re better, okay?”

You smiled at him. “I’ve never…never felt m-more loved in my life…you are my world…thank you, thank you for loving me.”

He kissed your hand. “We have many more years to go brat, don’t you dare leave me now. If you do, I’ll be so fucking mad at you.”

You grinned at him and laughed, then coughed up blood. “Okay…okay…” You started shaking from the cold rain and blood loss. “Are you hurt?”

“Tch, no. Stupid question.”

You gulped. “The sniper was after you.” Levi slowly lowered your joined hands as the realisation hit him, you’d saved his life. “You hear me? The sniper was after you.”

Mike tapped on his communicator. “I’ve got it down. You think it’s your stalker?”

You squeezed your eyes, then looked at Mike. “Yes.”

Hange looked up. “Medical team is here, get back everyone.”

You smiled at Levi, then let go of his hand. You looked up at the dark sky as the rain poured down now. You felt at peace, but you weren’t ready to go. You just hoped Levi didn’t eat away at himself because you chose to save him. If you didn’t, Levi would have been shot in the head and killed. You did what you had to for the man you loved, and you knew that your stalker would be wracked with guilt for shooting you instead of Levi and maybe slip up. You winced as they loaded you onto the stretcher, then loaded you into the ambulance. You closed your eyes and thought about the mess you were in, how you’d brought trouble to others, but you were going to end that trouble when you healed up. You wobbled as they hurried you into the hospital, then you were put into a pod that did all the scans and testing needed to help doctors. It injected you and put you to sleep, then began sewing you up and fixing your broken bones together again.

Your eyes flew open, your heart was racing as you registered what had happened. You looked to the side panel and saw you were healed up; it just was forcing you to sleep to put up with any pain. You tapped on it a few times trying to get it to release you, but it was holding onto you tightly. In the end, you slammed your fist into it and saw the hatch open. You pushed it up and stumbled out, you instantly dropped to your knees. You groaned, then pushed yourself up on legs that felt like a baby deer. You used the pod to stand up, then took a few deep breaths. You hurried over to your clothes, then pulled them on and your armour, but not the helmet. You looked up in the mirror to see a scar across the side of your head where the bullet had grazed you, then bits of scar from the shattered bits of helmet sticking into your skin. You clenched your jaw, then bowed your head and hurried out the hospital without anyone noticing before the alarms blared.

You went across the city to the crime scene, then looked at the area at where you’d been shot. You looked up to the buildings and saw where the shooter would have been. You raced into the building, then went up to the right floor. You walked over to the spot, then knelt down and placed your hand on the floor. You closed your eyes and saw someone walk in, check the area out, then settle in. You looked around the room for any reflective surface. You noticed a puddle and knew it’d only show you after the shooting. You placed your hand on it and saw two people come and go who were suspects. Jeong and Eli. You opened your eyes, then stood up and clenched your fist tightly. You knew you needed to get either one of them alone, then try to touch them and see inside their heads, but it was dangerous.

You stumbled through the streets, then went all the way to see Joseph. You fell to one knee in front of you as you started sweating, your gift was acting up. You could hear people’s thoughts coming in, as well as the animals around in the area. You heled your head and looked up to a very shocked and concerned Joseph. “I need your help.”

He knelt down. “Of course, anything.”

“When I left this city, did anyone come to you and ask about me?”

He frowned. “Two a doctor and a cop.” He reached for you. “Are you alright?”

You groaned. “I need somewhere quiet, your praying place that’s far away from others. Please.”

He nodded and helped you up. “Bear with me, I’m sorry if you get overwhelmed by my thoughts.”

You shook your head. “It’s okay, I just need to get to that place.”

He dragged you along to the peaceful area, then lay you down on a mat. You lay there and sighed. He smiled at you, then handed you a drink. “Don’t worry, it’s all natural and should give you a boost. Rest here, please.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

Joseph watched you pass-out, then he instantly called up Levi. “Lieutenant, I’m sorry for calling, but it seems your girlfriend has turned up at my retreat and passed out. I am rather worried about her.”

Levi sighed. “Thank you, I just got the call she’s run off from the hospital. I’m in my car now, I’ll be with you in a few minutes. Please, make sure she doesn’t run off again.”

“Promise.” He ended the call and sat next to you on the floor and sighed. “My word child, you have many worrying about you.”

Levi pulled up to the place, then ran through the nice area and right over to Joseph. “Thank you Joseph.”

Joseph stood up and smiled. “You’re welcome. I’m happy to help a couple that unites the old world and new, to prove to others these people are gifts and nothing more.”

Levi nodded. “Thanks.” He looked to you and saw the fresh scars on you. He scooped you up into his arms, then sighed. “What are you like brat? Huh?” He kissed your forehead. “Silly thing giving me a heart attack again.” He carried you to his car and lay you in the back, then drove you home.

You inhaled and woke in Levi’s bed with needles in you hooking you up to medication. You sat up and rubbed your eyes to see Levi sat slumped in his chair sleeping. You got out of bed, then grabbed the pole with your meds and rolled it into his kitchen. You looked around, then smiled when you saw on his balcony was your tea and banana plants growing well. You started making a cup of tea, then you sat down and sipped it. You looked down and saw Levi had put you into his clothes. You smiled at them a little, then lifted your shirt up and sniffed. You loved his scent, it just made you so happy. You looked to your side and smiled as Levi walked over, he was ruffling his hair and yawning. “Morning Levi.”

He stopped and stared at you. “Why are you up? You should be in bed.”

You smiled. “Well, I wanted a cup of tea.”

“You could have asked me.”

You hummed and gazed at how cute he was. “Well, I didn’t because you looked so cute sleeping.” You handed him a cup of tea. “I made this for you.”

“Thanks.” He sat next to you as he slowly woke up. “You feeling better?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You looked into your tea. “I’m sorry for running off again.”

He rubbed his face and hummed, then reached over and pulled your close and kissed the top of your head. “It’s okay, you hate hospitals. You could have called.”

You looked to Levi and welled up. “I could have lost you.”

He kissed your forehead. “Don’t dwell on what could have been, okay?” He wiped your tears away. “I love you so much and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving me. You were right, I could have been shot in the head and it be the end of me.” He traced the scar on the side of your head. “I couldn’t leave you all alone.” He leaned closer and kissed you. “I love you so much.”

You smiled. “Love you too.”

He hugged you tightly and kissed your temple. “Alright beautiful, let’s get you back in bed.” You pouted as he scooped you up, the carried you into the bedroom. He lay you down and tucked you into bed. “Do you want something to eat?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know.”

He pinched your cheek. “Come on brat, talk. Do you want food or not?”

You giggled. “Okay, I’ll have something.”

He ruffled your hair. “Alright, I’ll make you something nice.”

You wiggled your feet, then looked down at yourself. You waited for him to come back, then you asked him some questions. “Levi? Are my scars bad?”

He put a tray on your lap, then sat next to you. “Not too bad, the one on your head is the worst one. The ones dotted on your body aren’t so bad.”

You smiled. “Great, because I don’t want them to scar you.”

“They don’t, they just make me love you on a different level because you were willing to risk your life for me.” He helped feed you. “No one has ever done that for me before.”

You happily ate your food and hummed a laugh. “Well, that’s because I have a crush on you.”

“You do?”

You nodded. “Yep.”

“Well, lucky me.”

You giggled. “I’m luckier.”

He frowned. “How so?”

You kissed his cheek. “Because you’re feeding me delicious food that you made. Please tell me it was all made with love?”

He kissed your neck. “All the love in the world.”

You giggled. “Good.”

“You going to behave yourself for me?”

You nodded. “Promise.” You sighed. “So, I’ve narrowed it down to Jeong and Eli.”

Levi nodded. “You see that through your gift?”

“Yeah.”

He handed your drink over and played with your hair as you drank. “I can never get over how amazing you are.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

He kissed your cheek. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Levi cleaned everything away as you wiggled down and lay back. Levi came back, then lay on his side on the bed and sighed. He propped his head up, then traced patterns on your tummy. He pushed your shirt up and looked at some of the scars, new and old. “I think you’ll be a wonderful mother.”

You blushed. “S-sorry?”

He looked up at your face and thought your blush was adorable. “I meant when I said, I think you’ll be a wonderful mother.”

You hugged Levi tightly and whined a little. “W-well, you’re going to be an amazing father.”

“I will if I have you by my side.”

You whined more. “Stoooop.”

“What?” He smiled and chuckled a little. “Am I making you feel good?” All you could do was nod. “Good, because I want you to feel nothing but happiness and goodness brat. Just…rely on me a bit more, okay?”

You nodded. “I promise.”

“Good brat. Get some sleep, okay?” He kissed your temple. “You have a lot of healing to do.”

You closed your eyes and got comfy. “Okay.”

Levi watched you fall asleep, then he covered you up and left you to sleep. He paced his living room deep in thought, then came a knock at his door that he was worrying about. He opened the door and smiled at your mum and dad, but your mum could tell right away something was up with Levi, she was very curious. “Do you want to see her? She is sleeping at the moment.”

Your dad hurried to the door. “My baby.” He peaked into yours and Levi’s room to see you sleeping. “Even though she’s grown up, she’s still so cute.”

Levi nodded. “She is.”

Your mum walked in, then sat on the bed and ran her hand over your hair. “Bless her. She really has gone through a lot, hasn’t she?” She kissed your forehead, then left you to sleep in peace by closing the door behind her. “So, why did you need to see us Levi? Other than seeing our daughter all better and home.”

He set up a pot of tea, then handed out drinks and food. He paced in front of them as he wrung his hands in worry and stress. Your dad frowned. “You crap yourself son?”

Levi blushed a little. “N-No, I just…I have something to ask you.”

“Ask away.”

Levi stopped and gulped, then he rubbed the back of his head. “So…I…I really love your daughter, I mean really love her. She’s my life, she really is and we’ve been together as a couple for almost a year now. We’ve celebrated her birthday and mine, both were perfect. We got together, built up her trust and confidence over three months being together, we then went on holiday and she ran. I found her and stayed there with her for a month. We came back here and everything was just perfect, we moved in together so I could look after her, make sure she was safe and happy. This last month though…this damn last month.” He sighed and sat on his coffee table in front of your parents. “I hate how bad things happen to her, I really do and I want that to all go away, I want her to live a happy life.” He looked up to his bedroom door, then moved a little closer so if you were trying to listen in, you couldn’t hear. “I want to ask you both if you could give the greatest honour and allow me to take your daughter’s hand in marriage.”

Your mother gasped, then clapped her hands together as she was overjoyed with happiness. “Really!?”

Your dad though, he welled up and cried. “No, no you’re not having my baby.”

Your mother smacked him with the back of her hand. “Pack it in you, be happy that someone as wonderful as Levi loves and adores our daughter as much as he does.” She took Levi’s hands. “Son, you can marry her. Make her dreams come true of being happily married and having kids, please.”

Levi nodded. “I promise I’ll take good care of her.”

She smiled. “Besides, I always wanted a son in law and grandkids. I want a lot, okay?”

Levi smiled. “That was my intention.”

“Oh, when you buy her ring, make sure it isn’t expensive of over the top, she’s not into that sort of thing. Okay?”

He nodded. “Got it.”

She smiled. “I’m looking forward to this so much.” She glared at her husband. “Will you just give him a yes? The poor young man is dying there.”

Your dad groaned. “Fine, you can marry my daughter. Just remember, she’s my daughter, okay?”

Levi nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Good.” He hugged Levi tightly. “I know I come off harsh, but she means the world to me, she really does.” He let go of Levi and sat back and smiled. “I was her hero for the longest time, being a cop and everything. She used to rush over to me with her hair in cute pigtails shouting daddy, then I’d pick her up as she asked me everything about my day and my job.”

Levi cleared his throat. “Well, you can tell those stories to your grandkids next.”

His eyes widened. “You’re right, I can.”

Levi sighed and relaxed a little. “That’s just taken a weight off my shoulders.” He looked up and saw his bedroom door open. You walked out rubbing your eyes. Levi got up and walked over. “Hey sleepy, you okay?”

You nodded and leaned against Levi. “Hugs.”

Levi hugged you tightly and kissed the top of your head. “You can have loads, but first go say hello to your mum and dad.”

You gasped and pulled from Levi, then pulled your meds along to your parents. “Mum! Dad!” You hugged your mum, then giggled as you mum and dad squished you with hugs. “How come you’re both over?”

Your mum hugged you and kissed your temple loads. “Because your wonderful boyfriend asked us over.”

You dad smiled. “And we really wanted to see you badly. How you feeling little one?”

You smiled and sat down on a seat and sighed. “I’m okay, getting better.”

“I can’t believe you took a bullet to the face for this man. That is amazing. You turned out to be a better cop than me.”

You blushed and shook your head. “No way dad.”

He hummed a laugh. “You are the sweetest little thing.”

Levi sat on the arm of the chair you were on, then he played with your hair. “He’s right you know.”

You blushed a little and smiled. “I guess…so do I get my results from Hange yet?”

Levi kissed your forehead. “Not yet, she should be over tomorrow. Is something bothering you?”

You shrugged. “No, no I don’t think so.”

Your mother held your hand. “You sure honey?”

You nodded. “I feel okay.” You frowned and looked at everyone. “Do I look different? Well, ignore the scars, but do I seem not okay?”

“Something seems different dear…” She looked at Levi, then you. “Have you two been wearing protection during sex?”

You blushed hard. “MUM!”

“What? It’s a valid question.”

Your dad stood up and pointed at Levi. “You sleep with my little girl without protection!?”

Levi stood up and held his hands up. “Sir.”

The tension in the room built up, which wasn’t good for your healing head. You felt a sharp stabbing pain in your head where the scar was from the bullet wound. You grabbed your head and cried. “Ow, ow, ow. Stop, please.”

Your mum knelt down next to you, then rubbed your temples in a soothing manner, like she did when you were little. She glared at Levi and your dad. “Will you two stop fighting and help me out?”

Levi’s heart broke at seeing you in pain. “What do you need?”

“Rub the back of her neck near the crook. Honey? Get her some orange juice and a banana.”

You hummed as Levi started his massage on your neck. “Thank you, sorry everyone.”

Your mum smiled at you. “Don’t be sorry, the boys were being idiots and fighting in front of a gifted person who hears thoughts. You reacted the same whenever your father and I fought or the kids at school did. It’s a lot for your body to take.”

You looked up and smiled at your dad, then took the juice from him. “Thanks dad.” You downed it and handed it back and took the banana. “Have I always been this bad?”

Your mum shook her head. “No, you’re actually doing a lot better now than you were as a kid.” She leaned closer and held your hand, so you could hear her thoughts. “I am sorry about those two, but your father doesn’t want you to grow up, but if you are pregnant, it’d be wonderful.”

You blushed hard and thought back. “Thank you mum.”

Levi kissed your jawline. “You need anything at all brat?”

You smiled and shook your head. “I’m okay, thank you everyone. I should be back to normal soon, but Hange will let us know when.”

Your mum kissed your forehead, then stood up. “Alright dear, let’s head out and let our little one rest some more.”

You waved. “Bye, love you both.” You smiled as they left, then let out a long sigh and sat back in your seat. “Go me, having a brain burnout when my parents are over.”

Levi knelt on the floor, then leaned on your lap. “It’s okay, your father and us were being silly.” He held your waist and ran circles on your hips with his thumbs. “So, is there a chance you could be…you know…”

You blushed. “Well you should know…I mean…we…and…” You cupped Levi’s face and sighed. “Let’s just focus on other things for now, okay? If I start thinking about it, I’ll get stressed out.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I get it, you have a lot on your mind and a lot of healing to do, but you’ve got to admit, a kid would be wonderful.”

You smiled. “It would.” You wiggled Levi’s face. “But I have a stalker after me and he wants you dead.”

He hummed. “You’re right…but think about our baby’s little feet, hands and chubby body.”

You hummed a laugh at Levi’s excitement. “Give me cuddles, I need to snuggle you right now for being cute.”

“Happy to snuggle you.”


	8. Chapter 8

You saw Levi was tapping his foot loads making his leg bounce up and down. You placed your hand on his leg, then squeezed. “Relax.”

Hange hummed a laugh and looked ay your information. “She right Levi, you should relax.”

He sighed. “I can’t. Just hurry up and tell me about her health, for fuck’s sake.”

She smirked at you, then looked at her notes. “Well, she’s a healthy girl and getting much better now.”

Levi’s shoulders slumped, then he sat back on the sofa. “Thank fuck.”

Hange laughed. “She’s as healthy as anything and can get back to work.”

Levi turned his head to the side and looked at you. “I love you.”

You leaned back and giggled, then played with his hair. “Love you too.”

He looked to Hange. “So…is…is there any nice surprises?” He cleared his throat. “You know…”

Hange looked at your notes and knew what he was talking about. “Well…I don’t know how to tell you this Levi.”

He stared at Hange, then got up and walked away with a defeated aura. You could feel he was upset and sad, so you looked to Hange. “You messing with him?”

Hange snorted a laugh. “He just ran off, didn’t he?”

“I guess he just really wants to be a dad.”

She sighed. “Well, you’re not pregnant and you never were. So, that’s a plus. Could you imagine if I told you you’d lost a kid because of the fall? Levi wouldn’t be able to function.”

You smiled. “You’re right.” You tilted your head and hummed. “Oh! Maybe you could make him something nice?”

She hummed. “I guess, what is it you require?”

“Collect a list of all the days of the month I’m…well…you know…”

“Fertile?”

You nodded. “Sure, I’ll talk to Levi.” You got up and walked out onto the balcony to see Levi leaning on the railing and looking down. You hugged him from behind, then kissed his cheek a few times. “Hange told me everything. She says I’m not and never was, which means no baby was harmed in me falling and hitting everything as I fell.”

He hummed. “I guess that is really good news in some way. Though we weren’t expecting, at least we didn’t lose a little one.”

You kissed his cheek more. “Exactly.” You hummed a laugh. “It was really cute that you got all upset and grumpy because of it.”

“I wasn’t grumpy, just sad.”

You pulled away. “Come with me.”

He turned and looked at you. “What for?”

“Surprise.”

He hummed and followed you. “You’re up to no good.”

You him back to Hange. “Tell him.”

“Tell me what?” He looked down at his communicator. “What have you sent me?”

She grinned. “Just look.”

He scrolled through the message, then his eyes widened. “This what I think it is?”

She nodded and giggled. “Now you know the best days to get busy.” She wiggled her brow. “Plus, she’s as healthy as anything now.”

You played with Levi’s hair. “You okay now?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You hummed a laugh. “Good.” You hugged Hange. “Thank you for coming over and sorting everything out. Also, I want to ask you something.” You walked with her to the door and looked over to Levi to see him sat on the sofa looking the plan over. “Because Jeong is under investigation.” You looked back at her. “I was wondering if you could be my doctor instead. I’d have to register you with the government and seeing as you are a doctor, plus we work together and are friends. I was thinking it’d be a good idea.”

She hugged you tightly. “I’d be honoured. I’ll get the paperwork done, don’t worry. You should have a chat with your boyfriend before he begins planning the future and everything.” She laughed. “Bless him. You know, I’ve known him for so long and I’ve never known him to be this happy. You make his life complete and you make him happy, really happy.”

“I do?”

She nodded. “Yeah, you do.” She opened the door. “I’ll leave you both to talk.” She kissed your cheek. “See you around.”

You waved. “Bye Hange.” You closed the door, then went to the kitchen and made tea for you and Levi. You sat down and crossed your legs. “So, you okay now?”

He nodded and sipped his tea as he continued to study. “Yes.”

“What do you want for dinner?”

He frowned. “What’s the date today?” You told him and his face lit up right away. “I know what I want.”

You saw him crawl closer to you and growl, so you put your tea on the table. “Levi? What are you up to?”

He captured your lips and sighed through his nose at the kiss. “I want to eat you.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, then grabbed his wrist and looked at what Hange had sent him. “Ah, now this makes sense.”

“Do…do you want me to stop?”

You wrapped your arms around Levi and kissed his cheek loads. “I love you Levi, I really do. However, we have someone after me and someone wanting to kill you. Is trying for a kid really the best thing to do right now? I’m not saying I don’t want kids with you, I mean, I really do.” You sighed. “I don’t want to upset you; you’ve had a lot of hardship happen today mixed with nice news.”

He smiled and kissed you. “We can wait. In fact, I’m going to catch who is behind this all in the next two weeks, I promise.”

“Impressive.”

He knelt up between your legs. “I am an impressive person.”

You took his shirt off and hummed, then ran your hands up his chest. “Yes, you are.”

He hummed and placed his hand on yours. “I thought you didn’t want to do anything, but you are pressing all my buttons.”

You pressed his abs one by one. “Boop, boop, boop.”

Levi grabbed your hand. “Stop.”

You pointed. “Why?”

“Because.” He leaned closer and nipped your earlobe. “I get turned on when you touch me.”

You gasped. “Touchy, touchy.”

“Brat?”

You looked to the door as someone rang the bell. “Guest.”

Levi jumped off you. “You’re like a dog sometimes.”

“Woof.”

He shook his head, then opened the door and stared at Jeong. “Why are you here?”

Jeong slammed his hand on the doorframe, then leaned around Levi to look at you. “I’ve been removed as your doctor!?”

Levi stepped in Jeong’s way. “You need to back off.”

“Oh, fuck off pretty boy, this is between me and her! Get here RIGHT NOW!” He shouted your name making you jump. “NOW YOU LITTLE FREAKY BITCH WHORE!”

Levi shoved him away. “Watch your fucking mouth.”

He spat at Levi’s feet. “Go fuck yourself.”

“Listen here you stuck up doctor piece of shit, you can swear at me and call me names, but when you treat my girlfriend like dirt and call her names, I will rip you apart.”

As Levi and Jeong fought, you’d called Erwin and Mike up and asked them to come over and remove Jeong. You paced as the shouting got more heated. “Erwin hurry please, Levi’s going to break bones in a minute.”

Erwin raced through the streets with the siren on. “Almost there, just hold him back a little for us.”

You hurried over to Levi, then hugged his arm and pulled him back a bit. “Levi, just step back, please. Close the door and come inside with me.” Levi tired to pull his arm away from you as he continued his shouting match with Jeong. You welled up and began crying. “Levi, please!”

He stopped shouting, then looked down at you and saw your tears. “I’m sorry.”

You gasped as Jeong punched Levi causing blood to come from Levi’s lip. “JEONG!”

Levi wiped the blood away and said your name. “I’m sorry. I hope you forgive me.” He turned and punched Jeong in the face, then kicked him hard and down to the ground. Levi went to kick again, but Jeong caught Levi’s foot and yanked him closer, but Levi was better. Levi jumped, twisted and kicked Jeong with his other foot. Jeong rolled away, then got up and clicked his neck and got into a pose that you knew well, it was a pose people in military or the force were trained to do when defending yourself. “Tch, so you are trained up.”

You whined a little, then saw Erwin and Mike running closer. “Erwin! Mike! Please help.” You let out a little yelped scream as Jeong and Levi started fighting, right away you could tell Levi was going to win. Part of you wanted to watch, because Levi was shirtless with a sheen and glisten on his chest. You needed to fight your feelings, the fact you were a little turned on and get someone to stop Levi. “Levi, please stop this.” He glanced over at you as you started crying again. “No more.”

Levi grabbed Jeong’s wrist, twisted it and slammed him face first into the wall. “Erwin, cuff him.”

Erwin hurried over. “Got it.”

Mike walked over to you, then hugged you. “Shh, shh, it’s over now. You’re still recovering, aren’t you?” You just nodded as you carried on crying. He rubbed your back. “Poor thing.”

Levi walked over to you, he was slightly panting and you just had to peak at him. You felt your heart throb when you saw him, the slight sweat on him, the marks forming from some hits that landed and his lip getting a puffy from the one square hit he took to the mouth. He raked his hair back and sighed. “I’m sorry beautiful. I know I said I’d stop, but I just couldn’t let him get away with hitting me in front of you.”

Mike played with your hair. “I can understand why you attacked him Levi, but when the love of your life is asking you to stop, you need to stop no matter how much he shouts and tries to attack you.”

Levi got onto his knees and looked up at you. “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry. I love you so much and I don’t want to lose you because I got angry.”

You pulled from Mike, then rubbed your tears away and opened your arms to Levi. “Hug.”

Levi hugged you tightly, but stayed on his knees. He kissed your tummy loads. “I’m so sorry, I really am. I love you so much.”

You hugged his head and kissed the top of it. “I love you too.”

He looked up at you. “You do?”

You nodded and wiped your tears away more, then you took his hand and pulled him along to yours and his home. You looked to Mike and Erwin. “Thank you, both of you.”

Mike waved. “Take care.”

You brought Levi inside the apartment, then sat him down on the sofa and locked the front door. You grabbed the first aid kit, then sat down and began cleaning Levi’s cut on his lip. Levi watched you like a hawk the whole time. “You’re mad at me instead of upset, aren’t you?”

You welled up and smacked his with the back of your hand on his arm. “Why did you have to fight him, you silly, silly man.”

Levi smiled at you. “You know, you’re really cute when you’re mad at me.”

You pouted at him. “Shut up!” You dabbed his lip making him hiss in pain. “You silly wolf of a man.”

He leaned closer and growled as his lips ran across your neck. “Woof. How about this big bad wolf show you how much he loves you?” You shivered in delight at his voice. “Or how much he adores you.” He nipped your earlobe. “How much he wants you so badly.” He smiled as you whimpered. He kissed your neck loads, then your cheek as he pushed you slowly down onto the sofa. He pushed his hand under your shirt slowly making you pant and mewl a little. He kissed along your cheek to your lips, then kissed you with so much passion your head just melted and your body just tingled. “Is this big bad wolf allowed to?”

You looked up at him and nipped your lip, then held his belt and tugged a little as you thought. “Y-yes, show me.” You squeaked as Levi growled, then attacked your chest. You giggled, then ran your fingers through his hair and arched your back as you knew you were in for nothing but passion all afternoon and night.

You lay on your side in bed and smiled at Levi, you were having your nice regular pillow talk sessions you had with Levi in bed after having fun. Levi would lie on his stomach and hug his pillow as he’d talk to you. You would laugh a lot with him like this, it was always you favourite thing because Levi was always his most vulnerable with you like this. Levi often laughed and smiled more when you were like this, which is why you adored it. You flopped onto your back and sighed. “Levi?”

He smiled at you, he too loved moments like this with you because you were just precious when you were free thinking. Plus, it was the fact you were lying next to him in bed, his bed. “Hmm?”

“Don’t you think bellybuttons are weird? I mean, I know that’s where we were connected to our mums, but after we’re born, they’re weird.” You patted your tummy. “I mean, just look.”

He smiled at your naked form, then glanced down at your belly. “You have a cute belly.”

You looked to Levi and sighed. “The bellybutton Levi.”

He leaned over and looked, then got back to hugging his pillow. “You have a cute one, but I guess you’re right, bellybuttons are strange.”

You pulled a face and hummed. “They’re sensitive too.”

“They are.”

You looked to your boobs, then traced the love bites on them. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yes. You can ask me anything.”

“Why do men like boobs loads?”

He frowned in thought. “I guess they’re just so soft. Plus, if you know what you’re doing, you can make the woman feel good.”

You smiled at him. “What part of me do you like the most?”

“All of you.”

You laughed. “Surely there’s something you like the most.”

He reached over and played with your hair. “Hard to pin point one thing, because I just love all of you. Your laugh, smile, voice, thoughts, brain, kindness, your heart, soul, body and cuteness.” He shrugged. “Just hard.” He smiled. “What about you? What part of me do you like the most?”

You hummed, then you hugged him making him laugh. “All of you.”

“That’s my answer, you can’t copy me.”

You giggled. “Tough.” You gasped. “Can I give you a massage?”

He smiled. “Sure.”

You leaned over the bed and grabbed your shirt, which was on of Levi’s which he gave you, then you pulled it on. You straddled Levi’s back and sat on the bed sheet over his bum, then you massaged his shoulders making him hum. “I know you don’t like work talk, but do you think I could go back to work?”

He sighed. “I don’t want you to, but the team has solved more cases with you with us. I’ve having talks with Erwin and we think that maybe we should take you out of the field, that you should work in the office only.”

You stopped massaging him. “But I want to be out there helping people.”

“I know, but I’m worried about you, all of us are about you. Last time you were out there, you fell off a building after being shot.”

You slid off Levi and flopped onto your side next to him. “Sorry I scared everyone.”

“Don’t be sorry, because you saved my life and I love you for that, just don’t do it again.”

You laughed. “I’ll try not to.”

“Good.” He sighed. “So, I was thinking we go out today somewhere nice before you go back to work.”

You sat up and just looked extra cute to Levi. “A date!?”

He smiled. “Yes, a date.”

You clapped your hands and bounced making Levi laugh. “Exciting, I can’t wait. Ah, but you have to promise that I can go back to work properly.”

He frowned at you. “You holding the date I’m planning for today at ransom?”

You nodded. “Yep.”

He sighed. “Fine, you can go back to work properly, but no running into fights, okay? Leave that to me and everyone else.”

You giggled and nodded. “Of course, I saw you fight Jeong and I’m sure you can win any fight. Which reminds me, you could have won that fight easily, why did you let it go on for a while?”

“I wanted to play with him, make him hurt loads for calling you names.”

You leaned over, he knew what you were doing so he leaned towards you and happily accepted a kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too. So, you want this date?”

You nodded and jumped out of bed. “Date time!”

Levi smiled and slipped out of bed and started his morning routine, he was always quicker than you because he was used to just getting ready to go and get to work. He made some breakfast and set it all out on the coffee table, because he loved to hold you as he drank his tea. He just loved being able to hold you because you smelt nice, you felt good and it reminded him you were his. Though Levi tended to keep it quiet, he was a huge fan of hugging. He sat and waited for you, then smiled as you walked in with a cute long dress, then you did a twirl for him and a pose. “Beautiful.”

You hurried over and sat between his legs, because you knew he loved cuddling you even if he wouldn’t say, and you loved being hugged. You sipped your tea and ate the nice pastry Levi had baked yesterday and heated up today. You hummed and thought about a few things. You ripped and tore your pastry and frowned, then you gasped. “Hey Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t you think cum faces are strange?”

He choked on his tea, then coughed. “What!?”

You burst out laughing. “I didn’t mean it as a joke, I’m just saying that when people cum they get this rare odd face that you never show unless you cum.”

Levi hit his chest and coughed more. “Why the hell did you think that? Is mine weird?”

Your eyes widened. “Hell no.” You turned around and faced him. “You look so sexy, like you’re happy and in pure bliss. You get these cute pink cheeks too.”

Levi blushed, then put his drink down and squeezed your face. “Well, if we’re on that note then, I love the face you get.” He leaned closer and licked up your neck making you shudder, then he nipped your ear. “So sexy.”

You blushed. “Is that why you want lots of sex?”

“It’s not sex, it’s making love to the most perfect woman in the world.”

You smiled, then got up and straddled Levi. You leaned your arms over his shoulders, then kissed him. “Mmm, you know just the right things to say.”

He lifted you up and put you onto your feet. “Although I’d love to explore each other, we have a date to go on.”

You giggled, then ran off and put your shoes on and grabbed your bag. “Ready!”

Levi took your bag and hung it up. “You don’t need your bag, I’m spoiling you.” He grabbed your hand, then pulled you along to his car and drove you to somewhere you’d never seen before. He pulled up, then pulled you along. “This is a nice nature reserve. I thought you’d like it.”

You gasped. “It’s so beautiful.”

Levi smiled at how happy you were. “I’ve booked something for us.”

You looked to him. “What have you been up to?”

He pulled you along to a platform in the water with an attendant, he checked his device and referred to a little square platform next to him with blankets, cushions, drinks and food. “All ready for you Lieutenant Ackerman.”

Levi got on, then grabbed your waist, lifted you up and then placed you on the platform. “Sit.” He sat next to you, then pulled you close. “Hold on.”

You held Levi, then gasped as the platform moved up into the air, then floated around under the trees, the plants, flowers and blossom. “Wow.”

Levi lay back and sighed. “Lie back brat.”

You jumped a little at his voice, then you smiled and lay back and admired the views. “This is so beautiful. You planned this for a while, haven’t you?”

“Just enjoy the fact I was able to do something romantic for once.”

You giggled and entwined your fingers with his, then you kissed his cheek. “You’re more romantic than you think.”

He turned his head, then kissed you. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He pulled you close and into a hug, then let out a happy sigh. “This is perfect.”

You sat up. “How about a drink?”

Levi leaned up on his arms and looked down. “Sure.” He saw you were staring. “What?”

You blinked a few times, then blushed. “Sorry, you just…that’s a really sexy pose.”

“Oh?” He hummed and tilted his head making you shiver in delight. “Is it the kind where you want to sit on me?”

You nodded. “Sit on your face, yes.”

Levi flushed brat red, then looked away. “Tch, damn it brat.”

You giggled as you opened a bottle of champagne. “That a no then?”

He growled, then grabbed your wrist and yanked you closer, then held your hips and dragged you up his body. “I want it.”

You stopped him by holding the edge of the lip of the platform. “Levi!” You blushed and looked around. “Someone will see.”

He squeezed your thighs and tired to pull you closer. “I’ll make it quick, because I know what to do to make you snap easily and hard.”

You put the bottle down then covered his mouth up with your hands. “Levi! Stop being naughty.” You narrowed your eyes as Levi smiled and started laughing. You pulled your hands away. “You jackass.” You got off him as he carried on laughing. “So mean to me!”

He sat up and hugged you form behind and kissed the back of your neck. “Tch, come on brat, I was only having a bit of fun.”

“Mean.”

He squeezed you. “You were so cute though.”

You pouted and looked to him. “Mean.”

“Just admit it brat, you were a little turned on.”

“I was not!”

He placed his hand on the inside of your knee, then slid it up the inside of your thigh. “Shall I check?”

You clamped your legs together trapping his hand. “Levi, stop teasing me.”

Ne nipped your ear. “You’re saying a lot of no’s and stop it’s today.”

“Cause you’re being silly.”

He put his hand in his pocket, then pulled out a little box. “You know, I knew you’d say no a lot and that was my plan so I could get a yes.”

“That so?”

He hummed. “I bet I can get you to say yes.”

“Nope.”

“I can.” He hugged you from behind, then held the box in front of you and opened to reveal a ring. “Will you marry me?”

You stared at the ring, it was simple, delicate and beautiful. You looked to Levi. “You’re joking?” He shook his head making you blush. “You’re not joking…you’re serious?” You covered your mouth with your hands and welled up. “Holy shit…you’re serious…”

He smiled. “So?” He smiled more as you nodded and whimpered. “Yes? That a yes?”

You rubbed your tears. “Yes, yes I’ll marry you.”

He hugged you tightly and laughed. “Told you I’d get you to say yes.”

You laughed. “You asshole.” You kissed him and hummed. “I love you so much.”

He laughed and kissed your face all over, then he took your left hand and slipped the ring on. “Perfect.”

You squealed. “Levi!”

Levi yelped as you dove at him and hugged him tightly, he fell back onto the platform, then laughed. “Well, I wasn’t expecting this, maybe a bit of crying.” He hummed as you kissed his face all over. “But this is wonderful.” He gasped and bucked as your hand slid under his shirt. “Woah, where’s that hand going?”

You pouted at Levi. “Don’t like it?”

“No, I like it, but I thought you told me off earlier for being naughty.”

You smiled as you pushed his shirt up and kissed his chest all over making him gasp. “But you were joking.” You pulled his shirt off, then kissed it all over. You undid his belt, button and zip as Levi was too focused on your mouth on his chest. “I’m serious.” You slipped your hand down to his length to find you had turned him on. “Very serious.”

He leaned up on his arms and looked down at you. “Wh-what are you doing?”

You kissed Levi and smiled as he hummed, you moved your hand up and down his length. You kissed his jawline and smiled. “I just want to make you feel good, because of all the times you’ve been so nice and good to me.” You smiled as he moaned, then covered his mouth with his hand in embarrassment. “Want me to stop?”

He shook his head. “N-No. B-but I m-miss your moans.”

You smiled and kissed the shell of his ear, then started moaning softly in his ear. “Like that?”

He shook his head and looked to you. “No, I n-need to be the one to make you moan.” He rolled onto his side, then moved his hand up your dress. “Come closer, let me mmm…let me touch you.”

You put your leg over his legs allowing him access, then you buried your face into the crook of his neck as he pushed his hand into your underwear. You hummed as soon as you felt his touch. “C-Careful Levi.”

He smiled and closed his eyes. “I will be.” He felt you shiver as he focused on your bundle of nerves making you moan and pant. “Much better.” He panted and moaned at your touch. “I love your moans.” You gripped Levi’s shoulder tightly as you rocked to his movements. You both moved to each other’s movements, chasing the desired end and worried that you could be caught any seconded worried you both, but the pleasure was just so good. You pressed your lips close to Levi’s ear, so he got all your moans and pants. Levi shuddered at the sound. “Shit, fuck brat.” He tried to control himself, but you were just so good, he’d never finished first, it was always you multiple times, but he was struggling. “Shit, shit, shit.”

You pulled your hand from him. “You okay?”

He panted heavily and nodded. “Y-yes.”

“You want me to stop?”

He shook his head. “No, no I don’t want to stop.”

You nibbled your lip and sat up, then grabbed a blanket and put it over you and Levi, then you lay down. “I’m kind of worried people might see.”

He knelt up and tapped the panel on the side causing a bubble to form around the two of you. “Hmm…private mode. Says here no one can see in.” He opened a box and saw there was sex things in there. “Well, looks like they expect this sort of thing to happen.” He picked up a condom and showed you. “See. There’s also fresh small containers of lube.”

You sat up and looked. “Oh yeah.” You picked up one. “Tingle huh?” You laughed. “Levi, this is a love hotel.”

“What?”

You tapped on your communicator and got up the place, then showed him. “It’s a love hotel, didn’t you know that when you booked?”

He stared at the site, then scrolled through it and saw it was true, this place was a love hotel that gave you nice views to be with your lover. “Tch, I’m an idiot.”

You flopped back as Levi sat back on his legs rethinking his choices in life. You put your ankles on Levi’s shoulders and looked at the bottle. “Interesting stuff.”

Levi kissed your ankle and broke out of his internal doom, then smiled as an idea came to mind. “Well, if this is a love hotel, we might as well make the most of it.” He pulled your underwear off making you giggle. “Now, let me take a look at that bottle.”

You handed it over to him, then patted your tummy. “I’ve never been to a love hotel before.”

Levi put some of the lube on his fingers and felt a little tingle. “That so?”

You nodded and looked up. “Yeah, but then again a lot of my ex’s weren’t like you. Then again, no one’s like you.” You held your left hand above you and smiled at your engagement ring. “Can’t believe this, I’m engaged to Levi Ackerman. I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

“I’m luckier.” He ran his fingers up and down your heat making you shiver and gasp. “That good?”

You nibbled your lip. “That feels nice.”

“I’ll make you feel nicer.” He pushed his two fingers into your heat, then curled them to press the right spot within you. You arched your back instantly and whined. “How about that?”

You gripped the cushions around you. “Oh fuck.” Your body was overwhelmed by the tingling feeling bursting within you. “Holy shit.” You bit your finger and moaned as Levi moved his fingers only a little, but it just felt amazing. His touch mixed with the tingle lube; it was hard to control yourself. You squeezed around his fingers, then felt your rush of pleasure. You panted and sighed. “Wow, I did not last long.” You laughed. “Fuck, sorry Levi.”

He smiled and licked his fingers clean. “Mmm, I don’t mind at all. After all, I remember saying this morning you look very sexy when you feel good.” He ran his hands up and down your legs, then squeezed your ankles. “You’re just so cute.”

You smiled, then nibbled your lip. “Hey Levi?”

“Mmm?”

“As celebration of us getting engaged.”

He raised a brow. “Yeah?”

“How about we ignore those condoms.”

He parted your legs and leaned over you, his hands either side of your head. “Are you sure?”

You nodded. “I am very sure. In fact.” You linked your arms around his neck. “I want it.”

He kissed you roughly, then knelt up and opened the lube up and pulled himself out of his trousers and boxers. He shivered and sighed at the feeling of it on his length. He put your legs up again and heels on his shoulders. He lined himself up with your heat, then pressed in a little and adjusted himself. He smiled as you wiggled and whined at him, because you could feel he was a little in, but you needed more. “What’s wrong beautiful?”

You mewled and whimpered at the tingle. “Levi, more, please.”

He pressed in a little more. “Better?”

You growled at him. “I will give you back your engagement ring.”

“Don’t be mean.”

“You’re being-.” You cried out as Levi slammed his hips into yours. “Fuck, Levi.”

He grabbed your legs, then bucked against you hard and fast, he was getting a little revenge from you threatening to give your ring back. He smiled and kept moving hard and fast as he watched you, he loved how you were wiggling and whining in delight, then moans coming out of you were heavenly. The pinkness of your cheeks, the pure look of euphoria on your face was perfection. He wanted to see your eyes, but you had then closed tightly from the passion. He bit your leg making you yelp and clench around him. He growled at you. “Look at me brat.” You panted and whined at him. “Look at me.” You did as he said and showed him your beautiful eyes. “Beautiful…so beautiful. Keep looking at me.” All you could do was nod. He bucked hard and fast against you, as he marvelled at how pretty you were, you just couldn’t believe how sexy, hot and dominating Levi was. The way he was being with you was a dream come true, you wanted more, so much more. As you thought this, your control over your power slipped and Levi heard your thoughts. He heard you liked him dominating you, telling you what to do, getting a little rough in his touch and nature.

Levi smirked at you, then angled his hips up a little so he hit the right spot. He loved how your cries changed in pitch, it sounded like music to his ears. He pushed your dress up a little, then looked down to see his actions, how you were accepting him perfectly. He took a moment to think, that he couldn’t believe you were taking him, that he could be like this with you. Women in the past had been a little fearful of his side, but you welcomed him and now you were crying out with pleasure. He squeezed your legs tightly, then bit down on your leg hard and sucked the mark. You clenched up tightly and whimpered, you couldn’t take it anymore. You felt the coil snap, then you moaned as pure body shaking bliss burned through you. Levi kept going hard and fast though, he didn’t want your pleasure to stop. You were his fiancé now, he had to take even more responsibility for you. He had to make sure that you were the centre of his attention and actions.

Levi parted your legs and dove at you. He slammed his hands either side of your head, then pressed in as deep as he could go, then began to grind into you. He titled his head to the side as he observed you and heard you in your head begging for more. He growled at you. “Tell me that you’re mine. Tell me.” He saw you bite your lip and refuse to speak; you were pushing his buttons of purpose. He stopped his movements making you whine in protest. “Tell me brat, or I don’t move.” You reached out to touch him, but he grabbed your wrists and pinned them by your head sending your heart racing, this was all new and exciting. “No touching brat, now tell me.”

You hummed and gulped. “I’m yours Levi, all yours.”

He leaned down to your ear and whispered. “Good girl.” You shivered at his voice, it just sounded so good. “Do you want me?”

You nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“How much?”

“More than anything, please Levi.”

He let your wrists go, then lightly held your throat. He broke character just for a moment. “This okay?”

You nodded. “Yes, I can still breathe and it’s not too tight.”

“Good. Tell if it’s too much, okay?”

You smiled at him. “Aren’t you a good boy? Going soft on me?”

He slammed his hips into yours making you whine. “Oh, I think you can tell.” He slammed a few more times to emphasis his words. “I’m far from soft.” He moved hard and fast against you, he was making sure he was rough and hard with you but always keeping and eye on you, just to make sure he wasn’t hurting you at all. You cupped the side of his face and panted, then smiled to let him know you were having the time of your life. You knew you’d be sore after, but it didn’t matter. This was the first time you were intimate with Levi after saying yes to a marriage proposal. Levi turned his head to your hand, then nipped it and licked your hand making you shiver in delight. He leaned closer to you, he seemed to just tower over you, take full power and control over you and you loved every moment of it. He smirked at you, then moved his other arm to under your knee and pushed it up a little making you whimper and squeeze your toes in delight. Levi turned your head to the side, then nipped down on your neck. He licked a line up to your ear, then nipped and growled at you.

You were putty in Levi’s hands, you always were and just loved the way he moved, touched and played with you. You were drunk on Levi, on love and passion. You couldn’t believe the things he could do to you, and in a place like this of all places. You tired to look at Levi, but the feelings were getting intense again, you couldn’t control your body. You clenched up and whined, then you closed your eyes tightly as you felt the coil tighten. Levi tilted your head and spoke to you, but you could barely hear him with your heart beating so loudly in your ears. You knew what Levi wanted though, he wanted you to look at him. You opened your eyes and panted you kept your eyes locked with his beautiful ones. He smiled at you and let your leg go, then reached down and played with your bundle of nerves. You grabbed Levi’s shoulder and pushed a little, part of you was fighting the strong serge of pleasure. You cried out and dragged your nails down Levi’s chest causing scratch marks, then your body went limp.

He let your neck go, then pressed his body against yours and kissed your face all over. He kissed you and hummed. “Do you want something more passionate and loving?” You shook your head. He smirked. “You still want me to dominate you?” You grinned and nodded. He pulled from you and hummed, he panted a bit, then rolled you over onto your stomach. He ran his hands down your back to your bum, then squeezed your bum making you moan and lift your bum up a little. He grabbed your hips, lifted you up and little and slammed into your heat making you cry out. You grabbed the cushions and blanket tightly, then moaned loudly into them as Levi rocked hard and fast into you. Your knees started to hurt a little, you knew they’d be marks on them from your fun session with Levi, but you didn’t care, because you’d wear them with pride. You also knew that Levi’s fingers would Levi marks on your hips by how much he was holding your hips tightly. You loved this so much, but you hoped that maybe when Levi finishes it’ll be a little romantic.

Levi ran his hand down your back, then snaked around your neck. He lifted you up to your knees, and pulled your back against his chest. He nipped and sucked at your neck. Your head just flopped to the side as you let him use you. He whispered sweet nothings into you ear, so you just felt loved and so precious to him even if he was being rough. You knew he couldn’t be full bad boy, because he was a soft sweetie right to the core. You reached back and tangled your fingers in his soft hair, then tugged a little making him growl. You knew he loved you messing with his hair. He never let anyone touch his hair except for you, which made you feel so special. He ran his hand down your body, then lifted up your dress and touched your bundle of nerves again. You bucked against his touch and heard his groan, you smiled when you realised that you had some control now. You moved your body to his actions and arched your back a little. You shifted your legs, then moved hard and fast against Levi and made him stop a little and just hold onto your hips for dear life.

You panted. “Levi? Are you?”

He nodded and gulped. “I am.”

You pulled from him and rolled onto your back, then you opened your arms to him. “Come here.”

He smiled and lay against you and kissed you. “Passion now?”

You nodded and kissed him. “Please.”

He nodded and pressed into your slowly. He sighed and hummed as he adjusted himself and you to the most intimate and comfortable position possible. He wrapped his arms around you, one behind your back and the other by your head so he could tangle his fingers in your hair. He kissed you and hummed as he moved nice and slow against you. “I love you so much. I love all of you.”

You hummed and gripped his back. “I love you too. I love you so much.” He moved a little faster and angled his hips up a little, so he would hit the right spot within you. His trousers were rubbing right against your bundle of nerves. You both moved softly and passionately against each other, though before you were having rough fun, now was the time to be sweet and loving. The two of you always like ending your love making with something sweet. You ran your hands down his body, then grabbed his bum and squeezed. You both giggled into the loving kisses, it just felt so good. You guided Levi a little as you held his bum, but your touch on him made him buck and grind a little harder. You knew it wouldn’t be long before the two of you would have your final releases and you knew it was going to be body shivering. You pulled from his lips and panted. “I love you Levi. My Levi, mine.” You cupped his face as he moved as much as he could, he was encouraged by your words. “My fiancé.”

Levi smiled, then kissed you roughly. You wrapped your arms around him and hummed. Levi moved as hard and as fast as his body would allow. You squeezed your toes as you felt the coil tighten up, you cried into the kiss as you knew what was coming and it was going to be so good. You gripped Levi’s back tighter, your legs locked more around him. You were beginning to shake; you couldn’t hold back anymore. You felt the snap, then a hot surge of euphoria shoot through every inch of you. You dragged your nails down his back, then moaned as your hearing went and only the beating of your heart took over. Levi gripped you hard and groaned as your body clenched and spasmed around him. He pressed into your hard, then felt his release shoot through him. He moaned and cried into the kiss. He pulled from your lips, then pressed his head against the floor next to your head as he twitched and felt his release last for a while.

He relaxed against you, then panted as he felt so relaxed. He heard you hum a laugh, then you burst out laughing. He leaned up and looked down at you. “What are you laughing about brat?”

You covered your mouth, but you kept giggling. “Sorry, I guess I’m just really happy right now and there’s also the fact that…well…I scratched you really badly.”

He leaned up a little more and looked down at his chest. “Tch, fuck brat, you a cat?”

You giggled. “Meow.”

He hummed and smiled. “Cute kitty.” He kissed you and sighed. “You’re right though, this has made me really happy as well. I’m engaged to you, the love of my life, I mean, the thought of getting married to you is just…it’s perfect.”

“It is.”

Levi looked down. “Tch, sorry.” He pulled from your slowly, then tucked himself away. “I umm…I need to clean.”

You smiled, then leaned over and grabbed your underwear. You slipped them on and wiggled on the floor, then hugged your legs to yourself. “No cleaning, just cuddle me for once.”

“But.”

“Please?”

He pulled his shirt on, then adjusted the pillows and poured you both a drink. “How about a cuddle and a drink? Because we have this free stuff and we might as well eat and drink it all.”

You giggled and took the glass and sat up to lean against some cushions. “So, how long do we have this place for?”

Levi put his arm around you and hugged you. “I kind book it for all day.”

You laughed. “Well, let’s enjoy the view for a bit longer while we eat and drink, then maybe we can have more fun?”

Levi kissed your temple. “There are more things in the box of fun. There’s this chocolate flavoured stuff, but I don’t want you to use it on…you know…my…well it’s dirty. Tch, your mouth shouldn’t be used for that.”

You ran your hand along his chest. “Well, maybe I could put some on your chest and lick it off?”

He hummed. “I like the sound of that, only if I get to do the same for you.”

“Promise?”

He nodded. “Promise. You know, I think I’m hungry right now for it.”

Your eyes widened. “Fuck Levi, you have a hunger that doesn’t stop, don’t you?”

“I just love you.” He downed his champagne. “Drink up brat.”

You giggled and down your drink. “Done.” He took your glass away and put it on the side, then he pulled your dress off. You laughed at him. “Slow down a little, we have this all night and day, remember?”

He purred at you. “Don’t worry brat, I’m going to take my time with you.”


	9. Chapter 9

You typed away on your computer at work, you’d gotten back and you were doing so much paperwork since you got back because no one wanted you out in the field, they were worried about you. Petra and the others had been super nice to you since you’d been back, they’d all said sorry for they way they treated you and thanked you for saving Levi. You stopped typing and looked up to see Levi was still sat in your office, holopad on his lap as he was going through a few things. You smiled at him, then pulled out a piece of paper and made a paper airplane. You wrote a note on it, then threw it over to Levi to land at his feet.

Levi looked up and saw it float past and landed at his feet. He leaned down and picked it up and saw you’d written on it. He smiled a little at the little love note, then cleared his throat at the dirty thing you wrote. He looked over at you. “I love you too, but I’m not screwing you on the bathroom sink.”

You pouted and patted the table. “Cruel fiancé.”

“I am.”

You grabbed a load of paper, then shot up and hurried out and kicked Hange’s door open. “Paper airplane competition!”

She shot from her seat. “YES! Wait…where’s Levi?”

“I left him to be grumpy in my office.” You hurried in and put a bin in place, then you gave her paper. “Aim for the bin.”

She sat next to you. “You got it.” You both started making planes, then you threw them across the room and kept trying to get them in the bin and started marking scores.

Levi walked in, then leaned in the doorframe. “Tch, oi brat?”

You looked up at him. “Hi.”

“You really are bored, aren’t you?” He ruffled his hair. “Fine, we’re going out on a case.”

You shot up from your seat. “Really!?”

He nodded and sighed. “Yeah, come on.”

You hurried out Hange’s office and grabbed Levi’s hands. “Yay! Let’s go!”

He stumbled behind you, then smiled a little at your excitement. He got you into the car, then sent you the file with the information on. “We have a murder that’s just happened.”

You smiled and wiggled in your seat. “Excellent, I will find who did it.”

“I know you will.” He gripped the wheel as the worry about your safety crept in, as well as your health. He let out a long sigh and knew he just had to trust you and keep an eye on you. “You have your bananas?”

You nodded. “Yep.”

“Your meds?”

“Yep.”

“Your drink?”

“Yeah.” You reached over and squeezed Levi’s thigh. “I’m okay and I’m going to be okay. I have you with me.”

He sighed and relaxed a little. “I know, I know…sorry…I’m just…I worry about you a lot.”

You hummed a laugh. “Feel like it’s my first day back again with you.”

He pulled over. “A little, except this time I’m engaged to you.”

You leaned over and kissed him. “And I can do this.”

He cupped the side of your face, then kissed you passionately, then lightly kissed you. “Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.”

He got out and got our door for you. “Try not to do one of those cop program things, okay? No getting everyone into a room.”

You pushed him against his car, hands on his hips and leaned up and kissed him. “Spoil sport.”

He yanked you close, wrapped his arms around you making your armour clink together. He deepened the kiss and kissed you with as much love and passion into the kiss as possible. He pushed you away, then lightly kissed your lips. “Okay, focus. Let’s work hard, solve this case and get back to the safety of the office.”

You giggled. “Yes Levi.”

He walked with you into the large home, which got you excited. You went around to each person and introduced yourselves, which made you more and more excited because some were called lords and ladies, they even had butlers. Levi saw the excited look you were giving him, so he grabbed your upper arm and bowed. “We’ll go to the body, Eli? Keep these people here.”

Eli glared at Levi, he hated that he of all people had taken this case, but on the plus side he got to see you. He thought you looked stunning. “Sure. Hey 13? Don’t push yourself, okay?”

You smiled. “Thanks, I will be careful, I promise.”

Levi dragged you to the study to see the victim in the seat, his eyes void of life. Levi let you go and looked at the green coming from his mouth and frowned. “Digitalis? That’s odd.”

You crouched down and looked at his face. “Old school drug, really old school. This case is like a detective’s wet dream. This is on my bucket list.”

Levi looked around the room. “What’s the others?”

You hummed. “You know those old black and white movies? Rain coming down, detective wearing a rain coat and hat. Cigarette hanging out his mouth, the suspect being gang related and one smoking hot lady in a red dress with red lips.”

Levi smiled a little. “You can be that lady.”

You blew a raspberry. “No way.”

“You are the sexy lady, plus you can sing too.”

You hummed a laugh and stood up and walked around and pulled your gloves off. “Well, I know we won’t get that to happen. However, we can always roleplay.”

Levi flinched, then looked over to you. “Really?”

You nodded and began singing and old fashion song, then you posed and winked for him. “Think I can pull it off.”

Levi growled. “Yes you can.”

You giggled, then pulled your gloves off. “On another note, I’m going to pick up his glass to see if it was the one used for poison.”

He nodded. “Alright.” He grabbed the glass. “Sit on the seat there, okay? We never know what might happen.”

You sat down and got comfy. “Alright.”

He knelt down and got out food and drink for you. “Okay, I have everything ready. Go ahead.”

You nodded, then took the glass from him and closed your eyes. You saw people touching the glass, but you didn’t see who. You frowned and felt someone touch the glass, then pour the drink in and splashed it with the digitalis. You titled your head to the side and focused on the person that poured the poison. “Woman…we’re looking for a woman.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “I’m very sure of it.”

He tapped his device. “Show me.”

You reached over and held his hand. “I’ll show you this way.”

He closed his eyes and hummed. “You’re right, it is a woman.” He took the glass from you, then put it back on the table. “Well done brat.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks.”

He sat on the arm of the chair, then peeled a banana and gave it to you. “So, we can move the men to another room?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“I’ll get Eli on that.”

You smiled. “I’ll talk to him; he still is bitter about you being with me.”

Levi nodded. “You’re right.”

You sighed. “Any paperwork around?”

“You sit back and relax, then I’ll look around more.”

You nodded and closed your eyes and got comfy. “Thank you.”

Levi looked around, then read exchange notes between people on the man’s computer system. He called up Hange and got her to see if she could find some deleted messages. He sat back and waited, then looked over to you napping away. He smiled at you when he knew that he wanted this forever, to have you sleeping close to him in your happy little world. He leaned on the table, then eyed your tummy. He was hoping and praying all that passion you both had and spending all that time in the nature love hotel, probably meant you were expecting. He’d never slept with you so much without using protection. He just wanted kids with you so badly.

Levi flinched when he heard his communicator go off, he looked down and saw the message from Hange with her report. He hummed and sighed, you were looking at a possible stung lover situation, or a jealous wife. Levi shook his head. “Tch, he had a lot of affairs.” He got up and walked over to you and kissed your forehead and said your name. “Sweetheart?”

You opened your eyes and smiled. “Any news?”

He nodded. “This man had many affairs.”

Your eyes widened. “Wow, really?”

Levi nodded. “I don’t know how anyone can have an affair.” He leaned up and kissed you making you giggle. “They should just love and adore who they have, I know I do.” He stood up. “We’ll have to talk to all the women in one room.”

You got up and stretched. “Mmm! Yeah, you’re right.”

He packed his things up, then walked to the door with you. “Let’s get talking with these people.”

You nodded and walked out and bumped into Eli. “Ah! Eli, I need to borrow you.”

Eli smiled. “Sure, anything for you.”

You pointed to behind him. “We need you to move out the men and into another room.”

He frowned. “All the men?”

You nodded and pointed to the study. “Connected to the glass with the poison in, seems like it was put in by a woman. Plus, Levi discovered our victim was having a lot of affairs.”

Eli nodded. “Alright, okay I’ll move the guys but keep them around, there is a chance of a team, right?”

You smiled. “You got it!”

He smiled at you. “Just like old times, huh?”

You gulped and felt a little sick. “Yeah, I suppose so. Well, we have work to do.”

Levi opened the door and waited for Eli to do his job, then he walked in with you and locked the door. You both stared at four women. You noticed they perked up at seeing Levi, they adjusted themselves a little. You smiled a bit, because you knew how they felt. Levi was a god of a man he just didn’t know it. Levi organised the chairs, so two faced each other and one was to the side. Levi looked at the women and they were waiting and excited to hear what he had to say. “Right Ladies, we’re going to get you to sit down here and I’ll ask you a few things. My partner here will hold your hands, reason being is she’s just going to listen to your thoughts. I would like you to focus on me mainly, not her. Oh, and please treat her with respect.”

You bowed. “Thank you for having me ladies.” You sat down and got comfy, you tapped on your communicator and injected a boost of meds for you.

Levi sat the first lady down, then he sat next to you. “Alright Miss Lewis, let’s get talking.”

You held her hands and listened to her head as Levi talked, you sifted past how she wanted to screw Levi and focused more on everything else. The more Levi talked to her about the victim, the more you saw that she was innocent. She was mad at him that she wasn’t the only one in his life, but she was heartbroken he was dead. You felt such loss and pain in her, but there was also regret. You pulled from her. “Thank you.” You looked to Levi and touched the back of his neck that was exposed and showed him a few things, you both agreed she was an odd one.

Levi looked to the next woman. “Next, it’s Mrs June. First we’re sorry for your loss.”

She sat down and sighed. “I honestly don’t know how to feel, he’s a cheater, but he’s still my husband…it’s hard.”

You held her hands and listened to her, you frowned a little at her nasty thoughts on her husband. You were suspicious of her, but not fully. You let her go and smiled. “Thank you.”

Levi looked to the other woman. “Miss Greene?”

She walked over and sat down. “You two a couple?”

You blushed. “Sorry?”

She smiled. “I can tell, you’re very cute together.” She offered her hands. “Love is a very rare thing.”

You held her hands and looked into her head, then you saw something you were suspecting about this whole situation. You pulled away from her, then took the last one’s hands and got up at the end. “Thank you all for letting me see.”

Levi put the chairs back. “We’re just going to have a chat, then we’ll be back with you.” You both walked out, then Levi closed the door and looked at you. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

You nodded. “What are we going to do?”

He ruffled his hair and sighed. “We’ll just have to see.”

You smiled and hugged him. “I love you.”

He hugged you tightly. “Love you too.”

You pulled away, then sighed. You opened the door and went into the room and smiled at the women. “So, usually Levi makes the arrest, but I feel it’s best if I talk to you.” You sat down. “Men can be fucking assholes.” The women laughed. “They can, there are times where they just frustrate us and they take and take from us women. I know, I’ve had it really hard because I’m a woman and a gifted. I was used a lot, but I got lucky and I met the man of my dreams who would never use or hurt me. He’s aware of my limitations and what I need to survive in this world.” You looked at your engagement ring. “And as you can see, we’re going to get married.”

Levi placed his hand on your shoulder. “Love you.”

You smiled up at him. “Love you too.” You looked back to the women. “I understand your pain and suffering, to want to lash out and fight, but murder is never the option. You looked to Miss Lewis. “You wanted to kill him, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it, so you turned to your friends and his other women on the side and his wife for help. You roped everyone in to murder him, Mrs June you were the one to do it as the others set the plan in motion and helped.”

Miss Lewis cried. “Arrest me, I’ll take the blame. I forced these three to take part.”

Mrs June rolled her eyes. “Stupid girl, I poisoned him so I killed him. Which means, I get arrested.”

Miss Greene smiled at you. “We’re all going to be arrested, because we all took part and plotted. Isn’t that right detectives?”

Levi nodded. “Yes. I’m sorry.”

She nodded. “I’m ready for it.”

You hummed to yourself as you walked down the street, you’d slipped out of the apartment as Levi did a little wedding planning to go to the shops. You’d been feeling a little sick recently, but your health check on your communicator said you were top health. You knew what you had to buy, a pregnancy test. You went into the shop, then grabbed four tests, just in case, and left with a little spring in your step. You heard someone say your name, then you came to a stop and looked behind you and felt your stomach drop. Jeong walked closer to you. You backed up. “I have to go home.”

He grabbed your arm. “You’re not going anywhere.”

You gulped. “Jeong, please let me go.”

“I’ve tried hard to get you, so hard, but you will not crave me as much as I crave you.” He yanked you closer and grabbed your throat and pushed you down and alley and against the wall. “For years I’ve treated you, I fucking murdered a woman for you to notice me and nothing. So, now I have to do everything I can to have you. This will hurt a little, so I am sorry, but trust me. I’ll make you live a life of a goddess.” He overwhelmed you with thoughts inside his head of you, all the things he wanted to do to you and how much he was obsessed with you. Your nose bled as you were forced to see his feelings. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, then you passed out. Jeong scooped you up and carried you to his car, then placed you in the backseat.

Jeong drove you to his new home he bought for you and him, he had the whole place set up for you to be a married couple and to have children. He lay you on the bed and tucked you in, then he looked at what was in your bag. He stared at the pregnancy tests, then placed them in the bathroom ready for you to do when you wake up. He did some medical treatment to you, then climbed into bed and held you. He buried his nose in your hair, inhaled and smiled as he felt pure happiness. He couldn’t believe he finally had you in his arms, in his bed. He felt a little guilty about how he got you, but sometimes when it comes to treating people medically and mentally you had to force them. He smiled and drifted off to sleep.

You frowned and slowly woke up, your head hurt a little, it was like a dull throbbing pain, which meant you’d been treated medically. You felt an arm around you and smiled, you were sure it was Levi. However, your mind started waking up and piecing everything together. You always got this reaction when you woke up from passing out from your gift. You sat up and looked around, this was not yours and Levi’s apartment. You looked behind you to see Jeong was the one holding you. You felt a rush of panic and dread, then you were hit with nausea. You stumbled out of bed, then ran around to try and find the bathroom. You found the right place, then locked the door behind you. You threw up the contents of your stomach into the toilet.

You sat on the floor and sighed, then you looked to the table side and smiled at the pregnancy tests lined up. You sat on the toilet, then looked at it. You then tried all three tests, then left them on the side. You looked to your communicator, then tapped away on it to see if you could contact Levi or anyone at all, but it seemed that because Jeong was part of the government, he’d managed to cut you off. You leaned back and closed your eyes, because you knew that all this time, he’d been playing and using the government just so he could have you. You just hoped Levi could work with your badass mum and work the government to find you. You felt horrible that Levi would have gotten an alert on his device of your distress, then it would have cut out.

The beep of the tests caught your attention and broke you out of your dark thoughts and worry. You reached over and looked, then welled up and cried. You were so happy, but so sad as well. You were expecting, but the problem was Levi wasn’t here to celebrate. You knew Levi really wanted to be a dad, but you couldn’t tell him because Jeong had taken you away. You cleaned up, then dried your eyes of tears and looked at yourself in the mirror. “Mum.” You smiled. “I’m going to be a mum of Levi’s child.” You giggled a little and gasped. “I can’t believe it.” You jumped as Jeong banged on the bathroom door and shouted your name. You gulped and opened the door. “I-I’m here. I just needed the bathroom, sorry.”

He looked down at your hands and smiled. “You take the tests?”

You nodded. “I d-did.”

“And?”

“They’re positive.”

He picked you up and spun you around. “Yes! Congratulations!” He put you down and cupped your face and sighed. “This is wonderful news, it really is. I’ll keep an eye on your health, don’t worry. I’m a little worried that you might be able to hear your child, so we’ll have to do some training techniques to stop that from happening, okay?”

You nodded and looked down. “Okay.”

He played with your hair. “What’s wrong cutie?” You welled up and cried hard, you just wanted Levi. He hugged you tightly. “Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay. I’ll take care of you, I promise. I love you so much.” You cried harder at his words. “Shh, shh.” He cupped your face. “Cutie, if you keep crying hard like this, you’ll dehydrate yourself. Let’s get you something to drink, okay?” He picked you up and carried you into the living room, then sat you down on the sofa. He went to the kitchen and made a drink for you, then walked over and handed it to you. “Drink this.”

You looked at it. “What is it?”

“Just a medical drink, it’ll make you feel better.” What it really was a drink to subdue you and make you feel lethargic and tamed. “Promise.”

You looked down at the drink and whined. “I…” You used your gift and saw what it really was. “I don’t want it. I think I just need water.”

He grabbed the glass from you and moved it to your mouth. “Drink it.”

You shook your head. “No.”

He grabbed the back of your head and pulled you close. “Drink it!”

You shook your head and welled up. “No.”

He grabbed your face and pried your jaw open, then poured the drink into your mouth. You coughed and gagged as you tried to stop yourself from intaking the drink, but you drank some. He covered his hand over your mouth to stop your from spitting it out, then he moved his fingers on your throat and used your bodily functions against you and made you drink. He pulled away and smiled. “There, all done.” He panted and walked back. “I want to worship you and treat you like a goddess, but if you keep fighting me then I will have to do that often. I don’t like forcing people to do this, I don’t, especially you.” His smile faded as you started crying again. “Stop it.”

You shook your head. “I hate you.”

He threw the glass across the room and smashed it. “Stop lying!”

You cried more and rubbed your tears away. “I want Levi.”

He kicked a chair across the room. “No, you don’t! You need and want only me!”

You shook your head. “No, I want Levi.”

He back handed you across the face making you yelp. He panted, then he calmed down when he realised what he’d done. He said your name. “No, no, no…I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He moved towards you, but you shuffled away from him. He sat down next to you, then reached over for you. “I’m sorry.”

You got up and hurried away to the door. “I want to go home.”

“This is your home.”

You grabbed went for the door handle, but there was none. You searched the door and saw it was a pop out handle. You tapped the panel, but it kept rejecting you. “Let me out Jeong! I want to go home.” He walked up behind you, wrapped his arm around your middle, then lifted you up. You kicked and screamed. “NO! NO! LET ME GO! LEVIIIII!”

He carried you into a spare room, then threw you inside. He pointed at you. “Now listen here, I have saved you from a terrible life! I’ve bought this home for us. You will sit in this room and think about what you’ve said and done, I won’t let you out until you appreciate what I do for you!”

You gasped as he slammed the door. “No, no, no, no!” You clawed and scratched the door, but nothing worked. You slipped to the floor as the drink kicked in, your world around you began to dull. You flopped onto your side and lay there.

Jeong opened the door after a few hours and looked at you on the floor with a glazed look in your eyes, he smiled at you, then picked you up. “That’s better.” He sat you in the chair in the dinning room, then began making dinner.

You lifted your arm up slowly, but it was difficult. You gulped and felt so tired and weak, but there was not much you could do. “Je…ong?”

He smiled and walked over to you. “Yes, my little cutie?”

You closed your eyes and shook your head, then you looked to him. “What…what have you done…to…to me?”

He pushed your hair back and kissed your temple. “Just a little sedative to stop you from kicking off and running around. I’ll reduce it when you are a good girl.”

You welled up. “Just…let…me…go.”

He kissed your forehead loads. “I love you, so I’m not letting you go.”

You sat on the sofa half out of it, you’d been there for a few days now and missed Levi so much. You looked up as someone rang the doorbell. Jeong walked over, then opened it to reveal your mother and Levi. She smiled at Jeong. “Hello Jeong, I’m here for political issues. May we take a seat?”

He clenched his jaw. “Sure, come on in.”

Levi walked over to you and crouched down, then held your hand. “What’s he done to you?”

You gave him a weak smile. “Sedative.”

Levi looked to Jeong. “You have her sedated!?”

Jeong smiled and sat on a seat. “For medical reasons of course.”

Your mother sat opposite him. “May I know the medical reasons?”

He looked to your mother. “She was a risk to herself, she hurt herself so I had to sedate her.”

Your mother checked her paperwork. “I don’t think you have a very valid reason, plus you filed no paperwork in order to have her here.”

“I felt like she was at risk, so I took her into my care.”

You mother sat forwards. “Politically, lawfully and medically speaking, you have no power here in this situation. You did this illegally.”

“Actually, I do.”

“You’re not her doctor anymore.”

You looked to Levi as he massaged your hand. “Levi?”

He looked up to you. “Yeah?”

You smiled at him. “I left that morning to buy something.”

“You could have asked me, what was so important to buy?”

“Tests.”

His eyes widened. “Did you?”

You nodded and smiled. “You’re going to be a dad.”

He smiled and kissed your hand loads. “Bless you brat.”

You squeezed his hand. “I have an idea…to save me…but.” You gulped. “It’s not romantic.”

He looked up at you. “Anything.”

You leaned closer and whispered. “Get up a marriage certificate.”

He nodded and typed away on his communicator, then got one up. He sighed his name, then typed your name. “Just sign.”

You reached with a shaky hand, then signed it. “Done.”

He sent it off, then looked to you. “I promise we’ll have a nice party. I promise.”

Your mother and Jeong were still arguing, then she stopped and looked down. She smiled and jumped up. “HA! You lose Jeong!”

Jeong frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“As law states, I am now taking Mrs Ackerman home to her husband. When a person marries a gifted, they legally become bound to their husband or wife, the doctor is no longer responsible for their well-being, but their married partner.” She smiled smugly. “You lose and she’s ours. Come on Levi, let’s take your wife home.”

Jeong shot up as Levi helped you to your feet, then guided you. “No! No! She’s mine! I won’t lose her! I will kill Levi if I have to.”

You flinched, then let go of Levi. “I’m sorry.”

He looked at you and frowned. “What are you doing?”

“What I have to, just please forgive me. I don’t know what will happen to me, but I’ve got to. If I don’t survive…tell the medical team to take our baby and grow them in a fake womb so you can still be a dad.”

He welled up. “No, no don’t do this, please.”

You smiled and walked over to Jeong. “Come here.”

He walked over and wrapped you up into a hug. “I knew you’d pick me.”

“Let me look at you.”

He pulled away and smiled down at you. “Better?”

You nodded and cupped his face. “Jeong, you were a great doctor to me and you really cared, but I love Levi and want my life to be with him. You’re preventing that.”

“What are you?”

You gulped then filled his head with loads of dark visions, you wanted him to see the pain you had suffered from tests, from people telling you what you can and cannot do. You showed him the dark creature in you that told you that you could never be happy, that you weren’t good enough. You overloaded Jeong with everything, it was too much for a body to take and it was a lot for your power to give. The more you gave, the weaker and sicker you got. Jeong dropped to his knees as tears flowed down his cheeks, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Blood poured from your nose and ears, it was just too damaging to your brain and body to do this.

Levi panicked, then ran for you, but your mother held him back. “Don’t Levi, if you touch either of them, you’ll add to it. There’s nothing we can do.”

Levi couldn’t control himself, he started crying. “I just got her back, I just married her, just found out I’m going to be a dad and its being taken from me.”

Your mother held his hand. “I know, but she’s doing the only thing that can stop Jeong.”

You let go of Jeong causing him to collapse on the floor. You stumbled on wobbly legs, then fell. Levi ran to you and caught you. You smiled at him. “Levi, I love you.”

He held you like a bride, then kissed your face all over. “I love you too.”

Your mum hurried over. “Ambulance is on its way. Hold on sweetheart.”

You stared at Levi. “I don’t feel well.”

Levi sat down on the sofa. “Shh, you’re going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.” He wiped the blood from your nose, then looked up at the medical team as they came in. He lay you on the bed, then held your hand and ran with you as they moved you out. Levi told them everything about you medically, your mother gave them all your medical history too. Levi squeezed your hand tightly. “I love you.”

You smiled at him as you felt yourself slipping. “I love you too.” You closed your eyes and went into a deep sleep, as you slept you had the best dream ever about being with Levi, having the family you’d always wanted and quitting the force so you and Levi could run a nice tea shop. You woke up to the sound of beeping, it was something you always hated. You reached up, then pulled your oxygen mask off and sighed. You closed your eyes and tired to use your gift, then you smiled when you felt your little bundle of joy. You opened your eyed and looked over to Levi, then you reached over and touched his hand and listened to his head and saw he was dreaming of you and your baby. You squeezed his hand. “Levi.”

Levi opened his eyes, then welled up and smiled. “You’re awake.”

You nodded. “I am.”

He sat on the bed, then hugged you tightly. “Welcome back. I missed you.”

You gulped and rubbed your eyes. “So, how long was I out for?”

He gave you a tired smile. “Almost a month. The doctor said it was for the best to heal your brain. He brought you out of the medically induce coma yesterday and said you’d wake up when you’re ready.”

You felt awful. “I’m so sorry.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be, as long as I have you and our baby safe, that all that matters.” He kissed your temple. “I love you and what you did was very brave in your medical state.”

“I love you too.” You smiled and shuffled. “Could you help me sit up?”

He nodded and helped you to sit, then made sure you were comfy. “That okay?”

You nodded. “Better, thank you.” You sighed and looked down at your left hand and saw two rings, then you grabbed Levi’s left hand to see a wedding ring. “A ring!”

He smiled. “Yeah, well…I know our wedding day wasn’t the best, but I thought I’d cheer you up when you woke up. It’s official, we’re married now and this is our proof.”

You cupped his face, then kissed his face all over. “I’m Mrs Ackerman.”

He kissed you and hummed. “That’s right.”

You hummed a laugh. “So, when can I go home? I want to go home with you, to our home.”

“When the doctor says so.”

You pouted. “I want to go now.”

He shuffled up closed to you on the bed, then hugged you tightly. “I want that as well, but the doctor has to give you the okay.” He pressed the nurse button making them peak around the door. “Could you get the doctor? She’s awake.”

He bowed. “Sure, I’ll be right back.”

Levi played with your hair. “You smell like a hospital.”

You pouted. “I hate it.”

Levi laughed as you rubbed your face all over him. “What are you doing?”

You giggled. “I don’t want to smell like this place, I want to smell of something good.”

Levi kissed the top of your head. “You’re cute brat.”

The doctor cleared her throat, then smiled. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’ve come to meet the famous Mrs Ackerman.”

You hugged Levi tightly and whined a little. Levi rubbed your back. “Sorry, she’s not keen on doctors and hospitals.”

She hummed. “Understandable, I’ve seen your rap sheet Mrs Ackerman and my heart goes out to you.” She walked over. “Now I just need to check you over, then your vitals and I will let you know when you can go home with your hubby. Okay? If you don’t like something, you tell me right away and I’ll stop.”

You looked to Levi, then then doctor and nodded. “Okay.”

She smiled. “Lovely, thank you. You can call me Susan by the way.” She took your arm, then did a few minor tests. “Looks good so far.” She checked the computers and hummed. “Good as well.” She turned and brought out a little device and connected it to her communicator. She ran it over your belly and smiled. “Ah, looks like your one month little one is good as well.” She turned everything off. “Looks like that medical coma did you some good Mrs Ackerman. What I think we should do is keep you here just for one night, so we can observe you and if everything is all good, you can go home. Sound good?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes, thank you Susan.”

“My pleasure. You know, you have a wonderful wife Levi, don’t let her go.”

Levi smiled and kissed you. “I know.”

You frowned. “I’m the lucky one.”

Susan laughed. “I’ll leave you two to argue it over. Levi, you can stay all night here, I’ll file the paperwork to allow it. Have a good night you two.”

Levi squeezed your face with his hand. “Don’t argue.”

You whined and wiggled your face. “I’m not, I’m speaking the truth.”

“Well, so am I.” He kissed you before you could protest. “I love you; I love you so much and you are far better than me and you can’t say shit.”

You gasped and covered his mouth with your hands. “Naughty! No swearing in a hospital.”

“Says the woman who swears loads in bed.” He grinned as you blushed, then leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “Oh fuck, oh god. Shit Levi, fuck, fuck, fuck. Yes.”

You shoved his face away as you blushed hard. “Leviiii!”

He leaned over you and pressed you against the bed making you giggle. “Harder Levi, more, more please Levi.”

You pouted at him. “What about you? You’re worse than me.”

“No, I’m not.”

You moaned and said your name. “Fuck, you feel so good. You’re mine, mine, all mine.”

He blushed. “Tch, brat. Don’t turn me on in a hospital.”

“Well don’t take the mick out of me.”

He sighed and lay next to you, then held you. “Okay brat, no more teasing until we get home, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

“Good girl. Do you want anything?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“You’re not hungry or anything?”

You squeezed Levi and sighed. “Nope, just need you please. I’ve been unable to hold you for over a month, I need you.”

He smiled and hugged you. “I can do that.”


	10. Chapter 10

You stared in the mirror at yourself, your hair was up and you had no makeup on at all. You were home at the moment from work for yours and your baby’s safety. You stood sideways and saw the tummy you had; you couldn’t help but smile at how far long you were. You used your gift now and then to listen in to your son, you could just see he was dreaming of bright colours and was happy. You saw a burst of colour and feelings when you spoke and even worse when you sang, there were soothing nice colours when Levi spoke to your son. You sighed, then went to your makeup table and checked your skin, you were practically glowing. You blushed a little, then did a tiny bit of makeup for the day and went on your way.

You walked around your new house with Levi, the baby room all done up because Levi was so excited. You started making a bento for Levi, you were working really hard on making him something special. You packed it in a bag, then got out the house and caught a taxi into the city and to the station. You slipped out the taxi, then hurried upstairs. It was nice being back again, you hadn’t been in work for months and it was weird to have not be there helping them out. However, you needed to recover from being taken by Jeong, then you had gotten to the point in the pregnancy where you had to stay at home for your own health.

You waved at people as you went past, all were staring at you loads at your natural glow and how big your bump was now at seven months. You opened Levi’s office door to find him no longer working on paperwork, but him staring longingly at a picture of you on his desk. “Stalker.”

He looked up and smiled at seeing you. “Hello.”

You walked over after closing the door. “How are you today?”

“Missing you.”

You sat on his desk and he instantly moved his chair, so he was right in front of your heat. He parted your legs and kissed up the inside of your thigh. You giggled. “I can tell.”

He bumped his head on your bump, then he looked up. “Son in the way.” He cupped your belly, then kissed it. “Hello Evan.”

You played with Levi’s hair. “He’s happy.”

Levi looked up at you. “Can I listen to him, please?”

You nodded. “Sure.” You cupped Levi’s face, then closed your eyes and let him hear Evan. “Isn’t he perfect?”

Levi hummed in happiness, then he leaned up and kissed you. “Thank you, but you’re the perfect one.”

You linked your arms around his neck, then kissed him more and moaned. Levi pressed closer and yanked your hips against his. You pulled from his lips as he attacked your neck. “Levi, not here.”

He growled at you and stopped. “Fine, at home?”

You giggled. “Yes, at home.”

He sat down, then turned his chair and took your shoe off and began massaging your foot. “I look forward to it. So, what do I owe the pleasure of your glorious presence?”

You laughed. “Someone is laying it on thick today.”

He kissed your foot, ankle and then thigh. “I always want you.”

You giggled. “I always want you too.”

He looked up at you. “I’m glad my wife still wants me.”

You wiggled. “I still can’t believe that! I’m Mrs Ackerman.”

He smiled. “That’s right, you’re mine, all mine.”

You hugged his face to your chest and hummed a song to him. “Oh! I made you lunch, you hungry?”

He looked up to you. “For you?”

You laughed. “Nooo, you hungry for food?”

He smiled. “You made me something?”

You nodded and jumped off his desk and opened your bag and got out the bento. “Ta da!”

He stared at the box, then opened it. “Beautiful, thank you.” He handed you the box. “Feed me.”

You laughed and took the box from him and fed him. “How old are you?”

“Less talking more feeding me brat.”

You pouted. “I’ll give you something to eat.”

Levi raised a brow, then parted your legs. “Alright.”

You put his bento down as he pulled your underwear to the side and stuck his tongue out. You grabbed his head and blushed bright red. “L-Levi!” You looked around. “Not here.”

He looked up at you. “But I’m hungry.”

You shoved food in his mouth. “Pervert.”

He ate, then swallowed. “Mmm, really good honey.”

You blushed and whined. “You called me honey.”

“Sweetheart, lover, wifey, darling, dear.”

You nibbled your lip and hummed. “Stop teasing me.”

He ate more. “Teasing?”

You nodded. “I like being called those marriage pet names.”

He smiled and ate more of your lunch you made him. “Well now I know, I’ll call you pet names more.”

You gulped. “Don’t.”

“Why not?” He titled his head then hummed. “Aaah, it’s a little bit of a turn on, right?”

You cleaned up the bento, then walked away and packed you bag. “What do you want for dinner.”

He got up and walked up to you. “You’re avoiding the question.”

You cleared your throat. “Something with rice? I know you like rice.”

He slipped his hands around you and kissed your neck to your earlobe, then he nibbled. “How about you darling, with a side of you my sweetheart.”

You shivered in his hands. “Levi, stop.”

He smiled against your skin. “Don’t worry, you’ve told me no, so I won’t. However, when we get home I will not stop.”

“Promise?”

He growled and bit your neck, then sucked the mark until a perfect love bite was left. “That’s a mark of promise right there.”

You giggled. “Levi people will see.”

“Good. You need a nap?”

You hummed. “I’m okay.”

He looked at his communicator and saw your vitals. “You need a nap and some meds.” He led you to the sofa, and gave you meds and some water. “Alright, lie down.” You did as he said, then he put a cushion behind your head and then put a blanket over you. He kissed your forehead, then your tummy. “Sleep.”

You smiled at Levi. “Can you stay here?”

He nodded and sat on the floor, then held your hand as you slowly fell asleep. Levi loved watching you, because he thought you were so beautiful and perfect in his eyes. He smiled and leaned his head on his hand, then played with your hair. He looked to your bump, then placed his hand on it and ran circles. He couldn’t wait to meet his son, he really couldn’t. He just loved you so much, you were his world and you were going to give him loads of children, loads of love and a happy life. He leaned against the sofa and closed his eyes and fell asleep for a moment. You just brought him so much comfort and you put him at ease, that he could relax.

You sat on the floor with Evan and clapped your hands and sang, he clapped with you and giggled and tried to sing with you. You clapped after. “Yaaaay! Well done Evan.”

He giggled. “Mummy hug?”

You hugged him tightly, then kissed his cute puffy face loads. “As many as you want baby.”

He hummed a laugh. “Mummyyy.”

You stopped. “Want me to stop?”

He shook his head. “Cheek mummy.”

You smiled and offered your cheek, then kissed it loads. “Love mummy.”

“I love you too.”

“I love mummy lots.”

You smiled at him. “How much?”

He hummed in thought, then threw his little arms out. “This much!”

“Wow! That’s a lot.”

He nodded. “Uh huh.”

You adjusted his little outfit. “What about daddy?”

He nibbled his lip and giggled. “Lots and lots.”

You smiled. “Yeah?”

He nodded and played with your shirt. “Daddy home soon?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know sweetie.”

“Call.”

You laughed and tapped on your communicator, then called Levi. “Hey honey, you free?”

Levi sighed. “I love hearing your voice.”

Evan gasped. “Daddyyy!”

Levi laughed. “Oh, hello Evan, you being good for mummy?”

“Come home daddy!”

“I’m on my way, I promise.”

“Hurry.”

Levi laughed again. “I promise Evan, I’m on my way.”

“Okay.” He got up and wandered off and grabbed a toy.

You giggled. “He’s wandered off.”

Levi sighed. “Easily distracted, like you.”

You pouted. “Am not.”

“Bet you’re pouting in your cute way.”

“Shut up and come home.”

“I’m on my way. Promise. In fact, I’m pulling up now.”

You got up and ran to the front door, then threw it open to see Levi was right. “Evan? Daddy is home!”

Evan ran to the door. “Yaaaaaay!” He ran out the house holding his blanket, then jumped up and down in the front garden. “Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!”

Levi got out his car, then jogged over and scooped up his son and threw him up in the air, then kissed his puffy cheek loads. “Hello Evan, you been a good boy?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” He looked over to you and winked. “Who’s that beautiful lady?”

“Mummy.”

Levi gasped. “Does that mean I’m married to her?”

Evan shook his head. “No.”

Levi raised his brows. “No?”

Evan shook his head. “No daddy, mummy is mine.”

Levi walked over to you, then put Evan down. “I don’t think so Evan.” Levi pulled you close making you giggle, then he dipped you and kissed you. “I’m home.”

You smiled and hummed. “Welcome home honey.”

He growled. “Good to be home.”

“How was your last day?”

He kissed you again and moaned as Evan pulled at Levi’s shirt upset that he was taking you away from him. “Good, the team will miss us, but we have a new dream. A tea shop.”

“Perfect. Umm, Evan needs me.”

Levi stood you up and looked at his son. “What?”

Evan giggled. “I dunno.”

You ruffled Evan’s hair. “Go inside sweetie and get your drawings, then when daddy is ready you should show him, okay?”

Evan nodded. “Okay mummy.”

You smiled as he ran off, then you sighed. “I’m pregnant.”

Levi gasped. “You serious?”

You smiled big time and looked at him. “I’m serious.”

He picked you up and spun you around, he cheered and laughed, then kissed your face loads. “Perfect. I’m so happy. Do you think it’s going to be a little girl?”

You shrugged. “Maybe. I hope so.”

He let you go and ran to the car. “Hang on a moment.”

You frowned and laughed. “What are you doing honey?”

He brought out a big cuddly bear, a bag of gifts and a big bunch of roses. “Getting something.”

You gasped. “Fuck Levi.”

He walked up to you and kissed you, then moaned at the kiss. “Gifts for two people I adore. Come on in and I’ll hand them out.”

You followed Levi and sighed. “Evan doesn’t need anymore toys.”

“My son can have as many as he wants.”

You laughed. “You really do love him, don’t you?”

“More than anything in this world, I do love him.” He put everything down and crouched as Evan ran over, Evan was just a spitting image of Levi, with his puffy cheeks, raven hair and blue grey eyes, but his eyes were big like yours. He held up his drawings to Levi. Levi ruffled Evan’s hair, then pulled him into a one arm hug as he looked at the drawings. “These are perfect Evan. You do these all by yourself?”

Evan nodded. “Uh huh.”

Levi kissed Evan’s temple loads. “What a talented and smart son I have.”

Evan frowned and rubbed his head. “Ow.”

Levi scooped him up. “Honey? Do you have Evan’s meds?”

You smiled and nodded. “Got ‘em. His gift acting up?”

Levi nodded and sat Evan on the counter. “Little one’s gift is appearing more.” He tickled Evan’s cheek. “You’re like your mummy, aren’t you? You have a gift.”

Evan nodded and smiled. “Yep! I can umm…I can see in heads like mummy can, but without touching.”

You gave Evan his meds, then a glass of milk. “He’s stronger than me, who knows what his brothers and sisters will be like.” You cleaned Evan’s mouth. “Remember what mummy taught you to say shh to the voices?”

He nodded. “Yes mummy!”

You kissed his forehead. “Good boy. Now daddy has spoiled you again.”

Levi frowned. “I didn’t well, maybe a little.” He showed Evan the big bear. “I got you this.”

Evan gasped. “Bear! Thank you daddy!”

Levi picked him up and put him on his feet, then handed him the bear and watched him struggle to carry it away. “Glad you like it, look after him.”

“Promise daddy.”

Levi turned to you. “Now for the love of my life.” He slipped his hands over your hips and growled, then he leaned closer and kissed you with a hum. “I have many gifts.”

You smiled. “You don’t have to get me a thing.”

“No, I have to get you many.” He nodded to the roses. “As you saw I got you the best roses ever, but I have other things.” He kissed you, then opened the bag and showed you a box of chocolates. “Only the best, we can eat them tonight in bed.”

You giggled knowing what he meant. “Sounds fun.”

He looked over at Evan to see he was distracted, then he showed you some new silk ties. “For you to tie me up.”

You bit your lip and hummed as you slid your hands over your husband’s bum. “I get to tie my naughty husband up?”

He smiled. “You sure do, my treat. I’ll let you control me.”

You squealed in delight. “Yes!”

He laughed. “Shh, calm down or Evan will ask questions.”

“Got it.” You gasped and leaned closer. “Ah, but how about you tie me up?” You pulled at his shirt, then yanked him close. “I seem to remember I very much love you in control and dominating me so much. Can we repeat that steamy night in that love hotel where me made Evan?”

He growled at you and bit your neck. “Fuck yes.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair, then kissed him passionately. “I love you.”

He hummed and kissed your face all over. “Love you too beautiful.” He pulled away. “I have more gifts.”

You leaned against the counter and sighed. “Levi…”

He opened the bag and got out some comfy slippers for you, because he knew you loved comfy things. He lifted you up on the counter, then slipped them on you. “How are they?”

You hummed. “Comfy, thank you Levi.”

“My pleasure, plus you need comfort at the moment with being pregnant again.”

You giggled. “I guess so.”

He stood up and kissed you. “Last thing.”

You kicked your legs. “Uh huh.”

He pulled out a bag. “I have a big treat for you.”

You smirked. “What have you been up to?”

He put the bag next to you, opened it allowing you to see real passion fruit and mangos. “Levi…is that?” You looked up at him. “Are these?” You picked up one passion fruit and sniffed. “They’re real!”

He nodded and smiled. “Yeah.”

You welled up and held it to your chest. “Leviii. This must have cost you a lot.”

He smiled. “Money doesn’t matter.”

You gave him a look. “Levi.”

“What? It doesn’t. Besides, you know we’re well off. I’m getting a nice sum for leaving the scouts, you’re getting compensation for what Jeong did, which is a huge amount of money. Then there’s what your mother passed, a law to help gifted people with children who are gifted. So, we get a lot more support from our government.” He cupped your face. “We really have nothing to worry about. I know it’s hard for you because for years you worried about everything, because you were treated like second class, but it’s better now.” He let you go and picked up a mango. “So, enjoy the fruit I got you, or I spank you.”

You smiled. “What if I want to be spanked?”

You smirked and shook his head. “Be serious honey.”

You smiled and looked down at the passion fruit in your hands. “Yeah, yeah you are right about it all. I just need to relax a little. Feels weird.”

He kissed your cheek. “Be strong, for our kids who’ll be gifted just like you.”

You nodded. “Yeah, but they’ll be fine.”

“Yeah?”

You giggled. “Yeah, because they’ll have good looks thanks to their daddy.”

Levi growled and kissed you. “And your good looks.”

“Oh, I dunno about that.”

Levi nipped your ear. “Don’t.”

You sighed. “Sorry. I’ll be a good girl.”

He smiled. “Good girl out here.” He leaned closer, his lips brushing yours. “Bad girl in the bedroom.”

You giggled and slung your arms over his shoulders and danced with Levi a bit. “You know it handsome.”

“Daddy?” You both looked down at Evan. “Daddy?”

Levi smiled. “What’s up little brat?”

“Um.” He hugged his new bear. “There’s a spider.”

Levi let you go. “Is there?”

Evan nodded. “I asked him to go away, but he won’t go.”

Levi held his son’s hand. “How about I help him go, sound good?”

“Okay.”

You smiled, then jumped off the counter and began getting drinks and snacks ready. You walked over to the coffee table on the floor and put it down, then you hummed as you felt a dizzy spell. You sat on the sofa and put your head in your hands and hummed again. “Keep it together Mrs Ackerman.”

Levi walked back with Evan. “All taken care of bud, you have to remember spiders are our friends, okay? They just like to say hello sometimes. When you move another with daddy, remember to turn off your gift or you’ll hear the spider’s thoughts and that’s rude to listen without anyone’s approval.”

Evan nodded; he was so invested in Levi’s words. Evan always loved it when Levi talked. “I need per, per, permission.”

Levi smiled. “That’s right.” He looked up and saw you suffering a little. Ever since you had Evan, your hormones had changed and your gift was stronger than normal. With another little one on the way, your senses were heightened when pregnant and that paired with your gift made you ill sometimes. Levi said your name making you peak at him. “You okay sweetie?”

You smiled. “Yeah, just got dizzy.”

He sat next to you and rubbed your back. “Need me to get you anything?”

You shook your head. “No, I just need my favourite boys.”

Evan walked over, so you picked him up and sat him on your lap. He hugged you. “Get better mummy.”

You kissed his face all over. “I feel much better I have you hugging me.”

He giggled. “Daddy? Hug mummy too.”

Levi put his arm around you and kissed your temple. “I love you.”

“I love you mummy.”

You leaned against Levi and sighed. “I love you Evan and I love you Levi.”

You hurried about in your room cleaning it up a bit, then you smiled at Kuchel sat on your bed in a cute dress, her tuft of hair tied on top of her head with a bow. She was watching you with a smile on her face, then she giggled at your smile. You knelt down, then leaned on the bed. “What’s got you smiling so much?”

She giggled. “Mummy!”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m making you smile?”

She nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Why’s that?”

“Pretty mummy.”

You cupped her cute little face and kissed it all over causing butterflies made of light to appear. “My precious little girl. I love you so much.” Kuchel had a wonderful gift, she could think of things and make them appear. She could make other people’s thoughts appear too, she had such a cute gift and would make a great teammate to Evan if they both became cops, but you didn’t want them to. “Shall we go see Daddy and your big brother?”

She nodded. “Yes mummy.”

You picked her up and fixed her dress, then you carried her out to see Levi was running around with Evan and your dad while you mum set up the table outside. You walked over to your mum and hummed. “Looks good mum.”

She looked to you. “Thanks.” She gasped. “Oh, don’t my two girls look so beautiful.” She kissed Kuchel’s cheek. “So cute.” She kissed your temple. “My best girl.”

You giggled. “Thanks mum.”

She sighed and fixed your hair for you; she was still seeing you as her little baby girl. “So, any surprises to tell me? Maybe another grandkid?”

You laughed. “I am not pregnant mum.”

She huffed. “Mean.”

You shook your head and smiled. “But Levi and I would like more.”

“Four?”

You nodded. “I agreed on four, but that man would like a higher number.”

She looked over at Levi. “He’s good with kids.”

You hummed. “He is. I guess it’s because he knows what it’s like to grow up without a dad, and to lose a mum. He wants what’s best for his kids.” You looked at Kuchel in your arms. “Plus, this one is named after Levi’s mum.”

“Cute.”

Kuchel smiled up at you. “Daddy?”

You put her down. “Go get your daddy.”

You watched her run off giggling away. “Bless her.”

Your mum hugged you. “How’s your gift?”

You sighed. “It’s stronger since I’ve had kids, it also gets funny when I’m pregnant. Otherwise, it’s really good and I’m pretty good.”

She gave you a squeeze. “Good.”

Your dad jogged over to you, then gave you a big hug. “Hey sweetheart, you okay?”

“I’m great.”

“Good, good…so another grandkid?”

You rolled your eyes. “Dad.”

“The more the merrier I say.” He looked over to Levi on the floor with his two kids play fighting with him. “He’s a great dad.”

You smiled. “Mum said the same thing.”

Your dad pushed you. “Go to him, go on.”

You walked over to Levi and your kids, then you knelt down and smiled. “Well, isn’t this a lovely sight?”

Evan got off Levi and ran over to you. “Mummyyy!”

You caught him and hugged him. “You having fun with your daddy?”

He nodded. “Yes mummy, but I have my mummy now.”

You hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. “You being a good big brother?”

He grinned. “Yes!”

You kissed his temple loads. “Love you baby.”

Kuchel pouted. “Hugs!” She walked over to you and pulled on your shirt. “Hugs mummy.”

You pulled her to your side, so you hugged Evan with one arm and Kuchel with the other. “Plenty of hugs for both.”

Levi sat up and hummed. “Hey kids? Why don’t you go see your grandma? She has treats for you.” They both ran off to their grandparents very excited. “Just like their mum, food is the way to their heart.”

You playfully shoved Levi. “Ass.”

He moved closer to your side and kissed your neck. “So pretty.”

You hummed and looked to Levi. “Don’t be naughty while my parents are here.”

He nuzzled your neck. “I’m not, I’m being a good boy.” You turned your head and gazed into Levi’s eyes, you smiled at him and just loved him so much. Levi was your world and you couldn’t get over how handsome he was. You loved that he was your husband, the father of your perfect kids and your lover for life. “What?”

You sighed and smiled. “I dunno…I guess…I just love looking into your eyes.”

“Scary? Most say they’re scary.”

You shook your head. “No, no they’re not. Far from it actually. You have really beautiful eyes, the kind I get lost in.”

He smiled at you. “You are a strange one to think that, then again you are strange for falling in love with me.”

You cupped the side of his face, then ran your thumb soothingly over his cheek. “Well if it’s weird to love you, then I’m a freak because you’re my world and I love you so much.”

He turned his head and kissed your hand. “So am I.” He leaned closer and kissed you. “You’re so perfect, as a wife and mother.”

You frowned. “Oh, I don’t know about that. I have my faults.”

“I don’t see any.” His eyes searched your face. “How’s your head?”

“Haven’t had any complaints.”

He frowned at you, then he realised you were being rude. He pinched your cheek as you laughed. “Tch, brat. That’s not what I meant.”

You laughed. “I know, but to answer your question, it’s okay.”

“Good, you know you can tell me anytime if it’s not.”

You nodded. “I know, I promise I will. I always tell you though.”

“You better, or you’ll get punished.”

You patted Levi’s cheeks. “Naughty.”

“I’m terrible, you should know this being married to me as long as you have.”

You ruffled his hair. “And you should know how much of a pain I am.”

“Yeah, but a nice ass though.”

You laughed and kissed him. “Come on, the kids will want us to eat with them.”

Levi looked over to see your parents sat with your kids having a wonderful time, your dad looked over and winked at you and Levi. “Looks like they have it under control.” He wrapped his arms around you, then pulled you to the floor. “Let’s have a nice moment together.”

You hugged Levi’s side and smiled. “Alright.” You closed your eyes and smiled. “Levi, I can see what you’re thinking, stop it.”

He hummed. “Just ideas for tonight.”

“Reel it in darling.”

“Not possible, I can’t stop thinking about you.”

You laughed. “You’re too cute.”

Levi squeezed you and sighed. “Are you happy? You know, really happy with your life? No regrets or wanting to run away?”

You leaned up and looked down at him. “Are you kidding me? I’m married to the best husband in the world and I have two darling children. We own an amazing and highly successful tea shop because we sell real tea. I am living the dream life and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“You wouldn’t change anything?”

You hummed. “Well maybe.”

Levi shook his head. “You cheeky little brat.”

You laughed. “I’m joking! I’d change nothing, not even our problems and scares. All of it I’d keep the same.” You leaned down and kissed him. “I love you Levi Ackerman.”

He smiled. “I love you too, I really love you.”

You bopped his nose. “I know, I can see it and it’s so beautiful.” You lay down and sighed. “You?”

“Not a single thing. I have everything I could ever want and dream of. Well, all I want is to live a long life and get really old with you.”

You laughed. “Me too.”

“Good, because intend to live really old with you and I’ll still want you every night even when I’m an old fart.”

You kissed his jawline loads. “Good, cause I’ll still want your fine ass, always.”

He nuzzled against you, then kissed you. “Always.”


End file.
